


Like a Bird in a Gilded Cage

by Nibbitthecat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Arthur has a sugardaddy, Character Death, Comfort, Cougars!, Dubious Consent, Horses, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, No tuberculosis, One-Sided Attraction, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape, Self-Harm, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Whump Arthur, a lot of arrogant wealthy people, creative Arthur, doggies, inspired by the mission: The Gilded Cage, or maybe not?, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibbitthecat/pseuds/Nibbitthecat
Summary: Inspired by the mission: The gilded Cage.Arthur doesn't like civilisation, he especially despises parties where he's surrounded and expected to mingle with the rich folks.He meets a wealthy man and that wealthy man might just be the gang's ticket to an escape. He just didn't expect it to be this personal. Or this intimate.





	1. Chapter 1

How he had ended up in the mayor’s fancy garden party, dressed to the nines, surrounded by rich folks, he did not exactly want to remember. But he did. Signor Bronte had invited them and Arthur was unvoluntarily dragged along by Dutch and Hosea for some social climbing, that’s what Hosea called it. They fancied him up by forcing him in a black tux and going to the barber for a haircut and some pomade. Bill was dragged along as well, looking even more idiotic than Arthur in his high water pants and his ugly white socks. That man had a strange taste for clothing.

 

But now he was here and he had to make the best of it. He stared at the intimidating crowd as he uncomfortably sipped his champagne that he didn’t find enjoyable at all. Dutch and he himself had just returned from an awkward conversation with signor Bronte on the balcony. He had laughed at some men downstairs, telling them who is who, calling them vulgar and saying they hate him. He suggested Dutch kill someone for him, which Dutch had politely declined.   
Arthur was relieved when they had left the balcony and the arrogant men behind them. But his relief was short lived when they had met up with Bill and Hosea downstairs and had split up to mingle in the crowd. He felt naked without his guns and uncomfortable among these higher society city folks. They had an air about them, so goddamn pleased with themselves, gloating, laughing and talking about nonsense. High society pigeon shit as Bill would call them. Their arrogance was repulsive and he was forced to mingle with them silly people. Ingratiate himself, find new contacts and keep his ears open to hear if there was any money floating about. 

No stealing, Dutch had insisted, except the stealing of information. Arthur was good at stealing, not at mingling in all this civilization.

He knew he should go and interact with some people, but instead he tugged at his collar, feeling uncomfortable and restricted in his movements. He glanced at a lady, wearing an over-the-top hat. She was pretty, but for him repulsive all at the same time. He didn’t understand how people could wear this willingly, he just didn’t. It all felt like a game, dressing up, interact with these vile people, all charming smiles. But for him it was nothing more than an act. But for these fancy folks it was their way of living.

He wanted none of it.

“You look a bit out of place here sir."

Arthur jolted out of his thoughts and spilled some of his drink on the ground, glancing at a tall, broad man standing next to him. He looked older than Arthur, probably a bit older than Dutch, but younger than Hosea. He had short, dark brown hair, graying at the sides, a short stubble and an intriguing look in his eyes. He hadn’t noticed him before in the crowd of people. Had he already been discovered? Dutch would be so disappointed.

“Oh uhrr..”

“Oh where are my manners” The man shifted his cigar to his left hand and held out his right hand for Arthur to shake it. “Erich Daniels, but you can call me Eric, that’s what my friends call me.” He gave a charming smile. “It’s easier to pronounce” He eyed Arthur and leaned a bit closer.  
“You look like you don’t want to be here either my friend"

“Uhrr.. I..” So far the man’s impression of Arthur should be marvelous as he stumbled on his words for a witty response. He decided it would be smarter to ignore the feller’s last comment. He coughed in his hand.   
“ So.. Erich, that’s an unusual name for these parts.” Arthur replied instead.

“Hmm my mother was German, hence my German name. Such a lovely woman she was." The man, Eric, sighed and decided to play along with him, taking a drag of his cigar, stared at him and glanced back at the crowd. He leaned back a bit, giving Arthur some breathing space again.

Arthur felt a bit awkward under the man’s intense stare, so he didn’t mind. “Ah German? Met some German folks on one of my travels, they had trouble with some outlaw, helped them out."

Something in Eric’s eyes sparked, he looked intrigued. “One of your travels? So you're a traveler then? Or an explorer? And a brave one at that. Oh my, how interesting. You're not from here either, uhh mister..?”

Arthur didn’t know which question to answer first, he decided with the last one. 

“Mister Callahan, Arthur Callahan." Arthur answered, taking a swift sip of his champagne. “I guess I'm a bit of both, draw some pictures of my explorations while I’m in my travels” He scratched his head. “But nothing special ‘bout my findings nor my drawings sir."

“Eric.” The man corrected.

Eric leaned closer again. “ And I'll be the judge of that. Do you have any drawings on you? I'm really curious now you know.”

Arthur grasped for the satchel at his hip, he forgot he didn’t have it with him.

“M'sorry, I don't.”

“Then I should invite you to my house for another time, it’s just down the street!” Eric clapped a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, he almost looked excited.  
“I insist! Do you fancy beef stew? Or some prime ribs with creamy dauphinoise potatoes. I've got an excellent cook you know, he can cook you anything you like!” Eric continued, only taking a moment to take another drag of his cigar. His other hand, on Arthur’s shoulder, tightened his grip. “Maybe some peach cobbler as dessert, it’s to die for.”

Arthur glanced around uncomfortably, meeting eyes with Dutch from afar. He knows he should be excited by the prospect of meeting the man at his house, or mansion. The feller lived down the street, so he’s probably a wealthy man since this street was full of enormous, posh houses. He even had a private cook. But it just didn’t feel right, normally they had to charm the rich fellers into liking them, but he had done nothing at all. He had just been his simple ol’ self. The man had even came up to him, not the other way round. But there would be no harm done to explore the man’s hospitality, there could be possibilities to make some real money.

“Sure.”

“Fantastic!” He released Arthur’s shoulder and rummaged through his pocket, motioned for Arthur to hold out his hand and slipped his businesscard into Arthur’s. Arthur noticed how the man’s fingers slowly stroked over his own when he retracted his hand. “You can drop by whenever you want. I'll inform my servants, for when I'm out on business. They’ll welcome you if I'm not there yet. I won’t mind for a bit!” Eric looked real pleased, why? Arthur did not know.

Arthur glanced at the business card. Daniels Steel Company he read. He looked at the man again, this silly feller was the owner of a steel company? This could have a lot of potential. The explosive American growth rested on industries like these. Railroads, bridges, buildings, urban infrastructures, they all depended on steel. If he played his cards right, serious money could be made.  
He quickly buried his thoughts away to the back of his mind.

“Now do tell me, what is an interesting man like yourself doing in this dreadful town?” Eric asked.

Arthur slipped the card in his pocket, glancing at the other man. “Just traveling through town, some pals of mine invited me to this party I'm afraid.”

Eric chuckled. “It’s dreadful, isn’t it?” A servant with cigars walked by and Eric motioned him to come over. “Glad I found a kindred soul here.” He nodded and Arthur took the hint to take one of the cigars. It was an expensive brand. Eric rummaged through his pocket again, pulling out a matchbox, litting one of the matches. Arthur held the cigar at a 45-degree angle over the flame, just like Dutch taught him, he rotated the cigar until the foot began to ignite. Never letting the flame touch. He slowly puffed on the cigar, still rotating it around the flame. When the cigar was burning evenly he let it rest in his hand. The short delay would allow the cigar to stabilize. It was a rare treat, these special cigars. He never took the time to really enjoy them. And the biggest problem was that they were mighty expensive.  
Arthur put the glass of champagne down on a table nearby and hummed his approval when he took a slow drag, the taste was exquisite he could imagine Dutch saying. 

He took notice how Eric stared at his lips as he took another drag, but didn’t think too much of it.

“So mister Daniels, uhh I mean Eric..” Eric hummed in approval. “You got a family? Kids?” Arthur questioned, feeling some of the tension slip from his shoulders. 

“I'm married, no kids. But between you and me, not a happy marriage. She’s a bit of an ostentatious woman, used to getting everything she wants, her biggest desire is to impress others.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe you've noticed her among the crowd, she’s standing in front of the gazebo with that obnoxious hat of hers.” He sighed. “I needed to please my family, and she needed a wealthy husband. Bought a big apartment for her in the city center, near the theatre.”

“Ah I saw her yes..” 

Arthur was relieved the man had no kids. If he and the gang were to con him out of his money, he felt less guilty if it was only this silly man and his high-class wife. And the wife didn’t live in the same house, so that meant less prodding. It also meant the man was rich enough to buy two expensive homes. Their marriage sounded strange, but it was none of his business, he'd heard about stranger things.

“But enough about me, I rather hear more about you Arthur Callahan.” Eric leaned closer again, his brown eyes almost predatory. He moved his hand, leaving it close to Arthur’s hand that was resting on the stone fence behind them. Arthur glanced at the other man, suddenly feeling uncomfortable again.

 

“Ah Eric my good man, sorry to interrupt!” 

Eric looked startled, his surprise quickly turning into annoyance as he moved away from Arthur. “It’s mr. Daniels.” Eric grumbled and Arthur was slightly startled at the sudden cold demeanor.   
“What do you want mr. Simmons?”

Mr. Simmons, a fat man with a big, bushy, gray moustache and a wrinkly face didn’t notice the sudden tense atmosphere. “Oh Eric, you funny man!” Mr. Simmons laughed, clapping Eric on the back. “ I have some business you can’t say no to!”

Mr. Simmons didn’t wait for a response. “You know the small steel company close to the horse stables? Well of course you do, you had your eyes on it for a while now.” Mr. Simmons looked eager, it looked like he wanted to drag Eric along with him. 

“Well mr Burnett told me the owner is here now and he said he’s looking to sell, the company I mean.” The annoyance in Eric’s eyes seeped away and he looked intrigued now.

Arthur coughed in his hand, attracting both men’s attention.

“Oh, I'm very sorry good sir!” Mr. Simmons fussed. “I got all excited by the prospect of some future business I completely forgot to introduce myself!” Mr. Simmons extended his hand for Arthur to shake it. “Alvin Simmons.”

“Arthur Calahan.” 

“Nice to meet you mr. Callahan. I hope we can talk later, but you know how it goes, business is business!”

Arthur nodded, putting his cigar against his lips. “Sure.”

“We should go now Eric! Mr Burnett knows him well enough and he can introduce us.”

Eric looked like he wanted to stay and wanted to follow mr. Simmons both at the same time. He made his choice and gave Arthur an apologetic smile and Arthur nodded in response.

“I'll be right there Alvin.”

“Yes yes, just don’t take too long!” He nodded his head at Arthur. “Good evening sir.” And he hurried off.

“Interesting feller..” Arthur commented dryly.

“Ah yes..” Eric sighed apologetically. “I really wasn’t planning on doing any business this evening, I wasn’t even planning on going to this party, just wanted to show my face and get the Hell out.” He took a long drag of his cigar and sighed.  
“But I'm glad I came.” He stared directly into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur nodded slowly, quickly looking down at the cigar in his hand, wanting to hide his face under his hat, but his hat wasn’t there. He felt naked again. What was this feller aiming at?

Eric’s lips turned into a small smile, the other man looked so endearing to him. 

“Unfortunately, I have to go now, business awaits.” Eric held out his hand, which Arthur took, shaking it. “So you'll come and meet me at my house yes?” Eric stared at Arthur, not letting go of Arthur’s hand, pulling him slightly closer. “You do have to promise, I don’t know how to deal with disappointments.”

Arthur didn’t know if the man was threatening him or if he was just being friendly, maybe a bit of both.

“Sure.." Arthur said   
"Promise.” He quickly added when Eric didn't let go of his hand.

Eric looked pleased and let go. “Good.” He gave Arthur one last wandering look and turned around. “You have a nice evening Arthur Callahan, I see you soon.” Arthur watched him walk away.

“..What the Hell..” Arthur mumbled when Eric was out of earshot. Something about the other man weirded him out. Why was he so keen on Arthur dropping by at his house? He couldn’t imagine it was because of some goddamn drawings. Was it a trap? Did he want some kind of business with Arthur?

“Arthur!” He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Dutch walking over to him, looking a bit smug.

“I see you made a new friend.” Dutch chuckled, clapping a hand on Arthur's back. His keen eyes traveled over to the retreating form of Eric and wandered back to Arthur. He was all smiles.

“Seems like it, what of it?” He didn’t like the look Dutch was giving him.

“I think he’s one of those, you know..” Dutch leaned with one hand on the fence, looking amused as he took a drag of his cigar. “You know, queer as a three dollar bill.”

“A what?”

“A nancy, Arthur. Ain't that obvious?” He laughed. “That feller was all over you.”

“What..?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you three shut up..” Arthur grumbled, staring out of the stage coach into the dark, leaving the city lights of Saint Denis behind them and looking at the glimmer of moonlight through the misty tupelo gum trees and cypress trees. It was hard to concentrate on the beauty outside of the carriage when his thoughts were interrupted by three laughing hyenas. When the four of them had stepped in the back of the stage coach, the first thing they did was discussing their leads, signor Bronte had mentioned the trolley station to them and Hosea talked about a big bank with big money. Of course the next thing Dutch loved to mention was telling the other two of Arthur's eventful evening with mister Eric Daniels. A lot of laughing ensued. 

Dutch wiped his eyes. “I'm sorry son, but it is kind of hilarious how naïve you can be.” He laughed again. “The man was practically all over you and you didn't even notice.”

Arthur just stared at him, annoyed. “He's a married man.” He said. “He does not fancy me you goddamn idiot.”

Dutch laughed. “That doesn't mean anything son! You have married men who go to whorehouses, you have married men who fancy their own children.” Arthur stiffened. “Hell you even have married men who would do their own farm animals!”

It hit a nerve. As soon as Dutch had said that, memories like waves crashed over him. His father's face looking down at him, mocking him. Arthur's nails dug deep into his knees.

Hosea clapped Arthur on the back, snapping Arthur out of it. “Ah don't be like that Arthur! I think it's kind of sweet.” He mistakenly thought Arthur's blank look was of annoyance.

“Shut it old men.” Arthur grumbled again, coughing uncomfortably into his fist. 

Arthur straightened his back, composing himself. He rummaged through his pocket to find the business card Eric handed to him. “He invited me to his home, it could be an interesting lead.”

“He asked you on a date, Morgan?” Bill started laughing again, the other two joining him just as loudly. 

Arthur sighed, shaking his head, making his annoyance clear. He was starting to run out of patience. “If you three don't keep your goddamn mouths shut, I'll just throw this goddamn card out of the goddamn window, no matter the potential this lead might have.” 

Hosea held up his hands in surrender. “Okay okay Arthur, calm down, we're just teasing you.” He chuckled, grabbing the business card out of Arthur’s outstretched hand. “We'll hear you out.”

Arthur glanced at the other three men, making sure he wouldn't get interrupted again. He sighed. “He's the owner of a steel company and there were talks of him wanting to buy another steel company. He owns a minimal of two expensive homes in Saint Denis, who knows more. Private cook, servants, he's a rich bastard!” Arthur said.

Hosea studied the business card. “He's right Dutch. I recognize the address, that's a big mansion. It's not far from the mayor's house.” He flipped the card, studying both sides. “And Daniels steel company is one of the biggest in this region.” He glanced at Arthur. “And we have dear Arthur over here to do all the work and get all the information we need."

Dutch rubbed his chin. “Well gentlemen, we may have stumbled on a gold mine.” He motioned for Hosea to hand him the business card. “Well done Arthur.” He flipped the card, studying it.  
“You'll have to practice your conning skills son.” Dutch gave Arthur a sly smile. “You’re gonna have to play him like a fiddle.”

Arthur frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You can't be serious..”

“What did you expect son? Bring us this info and do nothing with it?” Dutch laughed, clapping Arthur on the back.

Bill joined in. “Oh come now Morgan, I bet he won't be able to resist your charm!” He howled.

Arthur glowered. “Shut up.” 

They continued teasing him all the way back to Shady Belle, which to Arthur felt like ages.

……………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later Arthur still hadn't gone to see mister Daniels. Dutch and Hosea were constantly nagging him, plaguing him with strategies and wanting to teach him a big set of charming skills. Arthur didn't want to hear it. He regretted his decision to tell them about the wealthy man. It felt like he was expected to whore himself out for some cash. However he still had some hopes the man was only interested in some kind of friendship or intended to do some business with him. But he would only find out if he went there. The last couple of days he had constantly distracted himself by doing chores in camp. Only in the early mornings would he sit down at one of the cypress trees with a cup of coffee, looking out over the swamp's murky water, scribbling his thoughts down in his journal or making some sketches of the local nature and wildlife. God how he hated the swamps. But it was better than the city of Saint Denis.  
He knew he had to go eventually.

“Arthur!” 

Arthur glanced around the tree he was leaning against, bringing the cup of coffee to his lips as he saw Dutch striding over to him. 

“Get up.” Dutch said, looming over him. “Enough hanging around camp Arthur, go to that mister Daniels and make us some goddamn money.”

“Mornin’ to you too Dutch..” Arthur said dryly, putting his journal back into his satchel. He tossed the coffee away and slowly stood up.

“Shut it Arthur, I just had a talk with Hosea.” Dutch grunted, it was obvious he was in a bad mood. “We looked into the trolley station lead and we think it's most likely a set-up, we had Lenny investigating the station for a week.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Said there were a lot of lawmen patrolling around the area.”

“Seems like every god damn person is against us Arthur, that goddamn Bronte.” Dutch paced around, a frown across his face. “We gotta stay low, the pinkertons are right on our heels.” He stopped his pacing, massaging his temples. “But the family, we're running out of food. We. Need. Money.”

“Well shit.” Arthur shook his head.

“Do you understand Arthur?” Dutch walked up to him, clasping both his hands on Arthur's shoulders. “Look son, this job with mister Daniels, it's low-key, it's perfect for the situation we are in right now.” 

Arthur nodded slowly.

“Now you go there and find out what that man wants son.” Dutch tightened the grip on his shoulders. “Then me and Hosea are gonna look if there are any more leads in this godforsaken city.”

Arthur sighed, nodding as he lowered his eyes under the brim of his hat.

“Sure thing Dutch.”

……………………………………………………………

Arthur had reluctantly saddled his horse a few hours later, his mahogany black pinto he had gotten a few months ago when they had met mrs. Adler for the first time. He actually didn't know if the horse once belonged to Sadie, but she had never mentioned it. It probably belonged to one of the O'Driscolls they had shot down. It was a loyal animal, sturdy, a bit slow, but not skittish in the slightest. Miss Tilly had started naming it Domino and the name had stuck. He stroked the horse's neck, grabbing the reins and lifting himself up in the saddle. He checked his satchel if his journal was there and spurred the horse on in a slow trot, steering him down the road to Saint Denis and leaving the comfort and safety of camp behind him. Arthur sighed, rubbing his weary eyes. Times had been tough the last couple of months. They needed money and they needed money without any casualties. Too many gang members, family members, had passed away and morale was low to say the least. He knew this job with mr. Daniels could help out the family if everything went his way, but it didn't mean he would like it. He didn't know what to suspect of the man, maybe it was all a damn trap. Sighing again, Arthur nudged Domino on. The horse probably noticed his reluctance, because it slowed down again after a short while.

Unfortunately the ride to Saint Denis was short and uneventful. He crossed the bridge and entered the grimy city, the polluted air filling his lungs. He took the first road to the left, heading in the direction of the mayor's house. He passed by big, posh mansions to his left and right. He frowned when he passed Bronte's mansion. Dirty rat. Arthur spat on the ground and spurred Domino faster. When he neared the big mansion of the mayor's, he rummaged through his satchel, bringing out the business card he had gotten from mister Daniels. At the crossroads he turned to his right. Looking at the address, he noticed it was the second house on the right side of the mayor's house. It was a big and beautiful building, standing proud among the other grand mansions.

It had a grand entryway, a first floor porch with some steps leading up to it. Both the first and second floor were surrounded by elegant, classical columns. The façade was symmetrical, both floors decorated with detailed trims. It had 6-over-6 double-hung windows with elaborate pediments and forest green shutters. A small front garden was in front of the house, but it was full of lush greenery. Two big windmill palm trees towered over the building and all kinds of tropical looking vegetation and flowers were being looked at by one of the gardeners that was working in the garden right at that moment.

He hopped off Domino's back, holding the reins as he stepped up to the fence.

“Mornin' mister.” Arthur greeted the other man, tipping the brim of his hat. “This the house of mister Daniels?”

The gardener raised from his crouched position, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

“Yes.. yes it is, what of it mister?” He wasn't unfriendly, but he looked guarded.

Arthur scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Mister Daniels invited me to his home about two weeks ago, told me I could drop by whenever I would find the time.” 

“Oh! You're mister Callahan, aren't you?” The gardener brightened. “Mister Daniels told us to expect you.”

“Uh okay..”

“Mister Daniels is in a meeting, but I think he'll be back in an hour or so. You can stay and wait for him if you want.” Arthur nodded slowly in response, he rather went back to camp. “You can take your horse to the back of the house, there's a small stable over there.”

Arthur nodded, leading Domino through the fence. “Thanks mister.”

The gardener nodded and waved his hand at someone inside the building and went back to his work. “No problem.” He said.

Walking into the back garden, he marveled at the sight. The back garden was a whole lot bigger than the front garden, full of lush green grass, with perfectly trimmed shrubs around colorful flowerbeds. There was a small fountain in the middle of the garden and in the back he saw two apple trees in bloom. Big old oak trees lined around the garden walls and were covered in Spanish moss. Behind the stable he saw the swamp's trees and marshes peeking through. The contrast between the perfect looking garden and the rough and pure looking nature was somewhat mesmerizing. He suddenly felt like drawing the scenery.

He led Domino into the small building, there was a total of four stables, but only one was occupied by a tall palomino dapple. An American Standardbred, by the looks of the horse's agile frame and powerful limbs. The horse's ears perked up in curiosity when it saw Arthur and Domino enter the building. It reached over the stable door to sniff at Domino. Arthur patted the animal's nose as he walked by, leading Domino to one of the stables in the back. He took the bridle off and stroked the horse's manes, leaving the saddle on, just in case he had to take a quick leave. “You're a good boy.” He rummaged through his satchel and took out some oats for Domino to eat. When he passed the other horse, he halted to a stop, searching for some leftover oats. The palomino eagerly accepted the small treat when he offered it. She seemed to be in good health, but she eyed him warily and her ears were flickering wildly. He left the stables and slowly sauntered through the garden, taking in all the different kinds of exotic flowers.

There was a grand looking sunroom at the back of the house, it seemed they grew vegetables and other kinds of plants in there. One of the servants was watering the plants, looking occupied. Everything felt quite serene in the back of the garden. He heard the whistling of birds and the air felt clean, it didn't feel like he was in a big, murky city right now. 

“Ah you must be mister Callahan!” A neat man in a fancy uniform came walking out of the sunroom, slightly startling Arthur out of his thoughts. The man held a silver tray with a glass of water. “Welcome good sir. Mister Daniels has been looking forward to your arrival.” He motioned Arthur to take the glass of water which Arthur took gratefully. Nodding his thanks as he raised the glass to his lips. Drinking the glass empty in one go. The cold water felt wonderful on a hot, sweltering day like today.

“You can come inside mister Callahan, if you want.” 

“Hmm I think I rather stay here in the garden if you don't mind.” Arthur said. “it's quite peaceful around here.” He looked around the garden again.

“Of course sir.” He nodded, motioning for Arthur to put the empty glass on the tray. “I'll make sure mister Daniels is acquainted of your arrival when he's back. Please do tell me if there's anything you need.” 

“Sure.” Arthur said.

The neat man turned around and retreated back into the building, paying no heed of the beauty that surrounded him.

Arthur watched the man go and started wandering through the garden again. He eventually sat down against a big old oak tree covered in Spanish moss in the back of the garden. Taking out his journal, he started on drawing the garden, in the background he sketched the outlines of the mansion.

Time went by as Arthur continued to scribble in his journal, adding details as he relaxed under the big oak's shadow. He heard the sound of hooves approaching and looked up, seeing mr. Daniels just coming around the corner of the building, holding the reins of a calm silver dappled pinto as he led the horse in the direction of the stables. It looked like a Fox Trotter, but Arthur wasn't completely sure. 

“Ah Arthur! I'm so glad you came!” Eric greeted from afar, walking over as Arthur slowly stood up, stuffing his journal into his satchel and dusted himself off. “You had me worried for a bit, thought you wouldn‘t be coming!” A servant walked over, wanting to take over the reins, but mister Daniels reclined. “I almost didn't recognize you in your normal clothing.” He chuckled.

Arthur nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable as he saw the other man looking him over. Arthur wore a white, French dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark brown, fancy pants that were held up by leather suspenders. Thankfully he wore his trusty hat, so he could hide his discomfort for the other man’s intense stare.

“Mornin' to ya.” He greeted, taking note of the other man's attire. He still looked like a man of high-class, even without the black tux. He returned the other's warm smile with a curt one as he shook the outstretched hand.

Arthur looked for a distraction and saw the silver horse's ears perking, glancing at him in interest. “Your horse, is it a Fox Trotter?” Arthur asked, stroking the animal's muscular neck.

“Yes it sure is, he’s a Missouri Fox Trotter.” Eric said, studying Arthur. “You have quite an eye for horses Arthur Callahan.” He commented, seeing his silver horse relax under Arthur's touch. “Old d’Argent here normally needs some time before he gets used to someone.”

Arthur looked the animal over. “It's a fine animal.” He complimented. He started walking alongside the animal as Eric led them to the stables. 

“The standardbred in the stables..” Arthur started, but paused.

Eric curiously eyed Arthur. “What of her?”

“She seems to be in excellent health, but she feels a bit off, a bit skittish and maybe.. a bit frustrated.” Arthur said as they entered the stables. The palomino whinnied, greeting her gray friend.

Eric moved d’Argent to the stable next to the other horse. “Ah yes, Capucine is in dire need of some exercise, but I'm having some trouble riding her, she’s awfully skittish like you said and I'm getting too old to be thrown off young horses.” He unsaddled his horse and took the bridle off. Arthur leaned against the door, watching the other man as he took care of his horse. “She's a real sweetheart, but a bit too enthusiastic under the saddle.” He chuckled.

“Okay I see.” Arthur scratched his chin. “If you want, I can take her out some other time, I bet she feels better getting some of that energy out of her system.” He offered.  
“I'd like to take you on that offer.” Eric said. “I'd appreciate it.” He slipped the bridle on his shoulder and lifted the saddle in his arms.

“Sure no problem.” Arthur said, opening the stable door for him.

 

“But enough talk about horses.” Eric stored the gear on a nearby saddle rack and dusted his hands off. “I saw you working in that journal of yours, were you working on a drawing?”

“Just sketching.” Arthur shrugged.

“Well, let's head to the house and you can show me some of your works.” Eric led the way to the sunroom. As they neared the building Arthur could hear dogs barking.

“I hope you don't mind dogs Arthur, I've got two American foxhounds and they're very enthusiastic, they're still young at heart.”

“Not at all.” Arthur said, seeing the two eager faces behind the sunroom's glass doors. Eric opened the doors and the dogs immediately burst through, tails wagging and whining in enthusiasm. They greeted their owner and skipped over to Arthur, sniffing his pants and shoes. Arthur crouched and let them do their thing. The dogs decided him to be ‘good folk' and started licking his face and hands. Arthur couldn't help but chuckle and petted the dogs' coats.

“Boys! Give our guest some space.” The dogs whined, but listened to their owner, tails still wagging as they started sniffing out the garden.

“Aw I don't mind, they're sweet animals. ” Arthur chuckled as he stood up again, the talks about horses and dogs had loosened the uncomfortable feeling he had had in his stomach, he felt a bit more relaxed now. He had always liked animals and he was glad mister Daniels seemed to do as well. He apparently held the dogs indoors, so he must really adore them. “What are their names?” Arthur asked.

“The one with more gray and black is Pepper, and the other boy is Nugget. They're from the same litter.”

They looked at the dogs running about. “Well please come inside.” Eric touched Arthur's muscular upper arm, guiding him inside the sunroom.

Arthur glanced at the hand creeping up to his shoulder. He decided to ignore it.

“Albert!” Eric yelled. “Bring us some coffee and something to eat please.”

Arthur glanced around the room, it was spacious and there were big windows all around them, small decorated pillars were in between the windows and above their heads was a glass rooftop. There were plants in pots growing everywhere on shelves and small tables. Eric motioned for him to sit down at the old, oak table and chairs in the corner of the sunroom. They had left the doors open to the garden and a cool breeze touched the warmth of Arthur's cheeks. He looked through the open doors and watched the two dogs play outside in the garden.  
Eric watched him like a hawk, Arthur noticed.

“You have a nice home, very tranquil.” Arthur broke the silence. He rummaged through his satchel and brought out his journal. “I was making some sketches of your garden.”

“Thank you Arthur." Eric said. "Can I see them?”

“Sure.”

He handed his journal to Eric. “Just don't read the texts, they're just my thoughts scribbled down on paper. Not really that interesting.”

“Don’t worry Arthur, I'll respect your privacy.” Eric said. Just when he was about to flip open the first page of the journal, they were interrupted by the neat man that had welcomed Arthur earlier. He placed two cups on the table and poured the hot, steaming coffee.

“Thank you Albert.”

Albert nodded. “Lunch will be ready in a couple of minutes sir.”

Eric sighed when Albert walked away. “I keep telling him to call me Eric, but he's just so uptight..”

He took a sip of his coffee and went back to the journal, he flipped through the pages and looked intently at all the drawings. “These are real good Arthur..” He murmured, his gaze wandering over different kinds of dogs, birds, horses, wildlife and there were strange buildings, people, there was so much to see. He stopped at the last drawing Arthur was still working on a few minutes ago. “My garden, my house, you captured it so well.” He smiled. 

He flipped back to the beginning of the journal and looked through the pages again.

He put the journal down on the table eventually, taking another sip of his coffee. “You're very talented Arthur.” He gave Arthur one of those intense stares again. 

Arthur scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. “Nah they're just some quick sketches.” He broke the eye contact, grabbing the cup of coffee from the table and stared at the drink.

“Oh nonsense, they are really good.” Eric turned his head, trying to get eye contact again. “You're undermining yourself.”

They sat in silence for a couple of seconds, the only sounds were the gentle breeze rustling the plants' leaves and the two dogs playing in the back of the garden.

“There's something I wish to show y..” Eric broke the silence, but was cut off as they again were interrupted by the neat man, Albert, as he entered the room. He held a tray full of fresh looking bread, meat, eggs and cheese.

“I'm sorry for the delay sirs.” He put the food on the table as another servant entered the room as well and placed two plates, napkins and some expensive looking silverware. “Enjoy your meal.” He bowed and they quickly retreated.

They enjoyed their meal in silence. It was one of the better meals Arthur had had in a long time. The bread was light and airy, the meat was cold, but it was succulent and the seasoning was incredible. There was gravy in a sauce boat, which he dipped his bread in. And the cheese was rich in taste.

“This is real good.” Arthur complimented between bites and taking a gulp of his coffee.

Eric looked humored, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I'm glad you like it.” He said. “If you want, you can stay for dinner as well. My chef can make you anything you like.”

“Sure.” Arthur said without thinking as he tore a piece of his bread. If the lunch was this good, he couldn't imagine how great dinner was going to be. “I eat almost anything, but none of that fancy stuff.”

Eric chuckled. “Darnell, my cook, was planning on making some of his famous gumbo.” He said. “It tastes amazing, I think you'll like it as well.”

Arthur leaned back, his belly fully satiated. “Sure, sounds good.” He said as he wiped his mouth with one of the napkins. “You were talking about wanting to show me something before the food came.” Arthur started.

“Ah yes!” Eric exclaimed, he had almost forgotten. “It's one of the reasons I asked you here.” He stood up, throwing the napkin on his used plate. “Come, follow me.”

Arthur stood up as well and followed the other man through the grand hall to one of the rooms next to the sunroom, also looking out on the back garden. It was a small, simple room compared to the other grand rooms the house held. It looked almost quaint with the French doors, the sun shining through on the hardwood floors and the fine quality oak used as wainscot.

The room was absolutely stuffed with painting materials, but everything looked like it had been barely touched.

Eric wiped his fingers over one of the dusty cabinets. “Well you could call this our art studio, but it's hardly used as one.” He said wryly. “When my wife still lived in this house, she was adamant that she wanted to start on painting, because a friend of hers had started painting as well. So I bought her all the things she needed and more.” He walked further in the room and held his hand on the forgotten easel. “She painted for three whole hours and decided it was no fun and only idiots must be skilled in things like this.” He glanced at Arthur. “Mind you, I do not share her opinion.”

Arthur nodded as he walked into the room, glancing around. This must've cost a fortune. “A fine woman you have..” He said. “But what does it have to do with me?”

“Now I've seen your work, I have a proposal.”

Arthur watched the other man, slightly intrigued.

“Well, you've met my two dogs, Pepper and Nugget.” Eric started. “I thought you can make a painting of them for me. You can work in this space, use all of these materials, I'll provide you with anything you need. You can eat, drink and stay in my house. And I'll pay you well for the finished product.” Eric paused for a second, watching Arthur intently. “One thousand dollars.” He finished.

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise. A thousand dollars for a painting? Maybe it wasn't enough for the gang to run to Tahiti, but it would be a fine excuse to stick around the wealthy man and find out where he hid all the rest of his money. But Arthur had never painted before, the only experience he had was with charcoal and lead pencils, but he could learn.

Arthur nodded. “Sure.” He outstretched his hand for the other to take it. “I can't say no to an offer like that.” He grinned.

“Wonderful!” Eric took Arthur's hand, shaking it and clapping a hand on the other man's back. 

“You won't regret it." Arthur said, feeling the other man's grip tightening on his shoulder. “I promise I'll make it worth your while.”

“I know you will Arthur.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit of a longer chapter, but not much happened.  
> The boys need to get to know each other. And I don't think Arthur is one for seducing and conning his way into another person's heart.   
> I hope I didn't scare people away with this long and boring chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Before dinner, Arthur had sat down in the garden again, making sketches of Pepper and Nugget in his journal as they played around him. He wanted to get to know the dogs, wanted to capture their spirited souls in his drawings. Nugget was a very enthusiastic and playful dog, he was white with big brown spots and insisted on constantly playing fetch. Pepper was white with big black spots and gray little freckles on his back and nose. He was a bit calmer and most of his energy was spent on sniffing around in the garden and sometimes bugging Nugget or Arthur. Just before dinner, Eric had sat down next to Arthur under the tree, they talked about small things and just relaxed as Arthur continued his scribbling. After half an hour or so, it was slowly starting to get a bit darker outside and they were called in for dinner by Albert. And well the food had been something else entirely.

Lunch had been great, dinner was amazing and dessert, oh boy dessert was divine. 

The gumbo he was promised didn't disappoint at all. The richly flavored stew was filled with meat, sausage, shellfish and all kinds of vegetables. It was served with rice and the leftover bread from lunch.

Alcohol was flowing freely and Arthur maybe had had a little bit too much. He and Eric were laughing about something Arthur couldn't even remember. He felt a bit tipsy.

Dessert was served and Arthur's mouth had started to water the moment he saw the look of it. They were served peach cobbler and by the smell of it, it had just came out of the oven. It was divine, simply divine. Arthur decided it was the best thing he had ever had.

He noticed he rather enjoyed Eric's company. The man was well spoken, had a sense of humor and he wasn't uptight and arrogant like most of the high society folk. He had a way about him, a certain charm Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. Maybe Eric reminded him a little bit of Dutch.

He took the last bite of his dessert and saw Albert coming in with a box of cigars as he walked to the table at the side of the dining room. On the table there was a crystal decanter which probably contained an expensive special brand of whiskey. He took out the whiskey glasses and filled one-third of it with the alcoholic beverage. Putting the glasses on a tray, he walked to the other men and handed them their drinks. He came back with the box of cigars and let both men take one out. Arthur took a long drag of his cigar after lighting it, letting out a content sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

“Maybe I could get used to this.." Arthur sighed again, putting his cigar aside and taking a sip of the whiskey, savoring the rich flavor.

Eric chuckled, taking a drag of his own cigar. He stood up and walked over to his finely decorated gramophone. He raised the lid to access the turntable and opened the bottom cabinet to pick out one of the records. It seemed the motor of the gramophone was already wind up as Eric placed the record on the turntable and placed the needle in the take-up groove at the outer edge of the record. He operated the start lever and Arthur could hear the sound of the needle hitting the record. The crackly sound of imperfection opened the way and he could hear the start of piano music coming through the crackling sounds. Arthur listened to the delicate sounds of the music. It was hard to describe, it sounded like gentle waves or like trees moving in the wind, if mother nature could make music, she would sound like this.

“It's Gabriel Fauré, impromptus No.1 in E flat." Eric said as he waved the hand with the cigar in time with the music. “Ahhh, I love this part.” He hummed along as he walked back to his seat.

Arthur closed his eyes and let the music carry him away. It was a long time ago he had just relaxed like this, had enjoyed himself. He was always working, doing chores, always carrying out orders, worrying about his family, pleasing his family. It was in his nature to please the ones he loved, keep everyone happy, but it felt good to finally relax and do absolutely nothing. But doing nothing made him feel guilty.

Eric marveled at the sight of Arthur relaxing. He looked like an entirely different man, no hardened stare, no pained eyes, just a content face. He couldn't help but think this was a rare sight. They sat in silence, listening to the music, saying nothing. They didn't need to. 

The song suddenly slowed down and stopped all in a few seconds and Arthur slowly came out of his trance. He took a sip of his whisky and sighed. It was getting late and he should stop all this drinking before his mind would get too fuzzy.

But Eric stood up again and switched the record to the other side. Arthur heard the sound of the needle hitting the record again and soon enough the piano music continued playing again and Arthur couldn't help but lean further back into his chair. Eric grabbed the crystal decanter and poured in some more whisky for Arthur and himself.

“You seem to like the music.” Eric commented as he took a sip of his whiskey.

Arthur nodded. “It sounds like water..” He slurred, the alcohol was really starting to get to him. “Like water slipping through my fingers.”

Eric hummed in approval. “It does, doesn't it?”

They sat for a while, listening to the music, drinking whiskey, smoking cigars and enjoying each other's company.

Eventually the music came to a stop and Arthur could hear the turntable platter still spinning. He just felt so relaxed, the music and alcohol had turned his muscles into jelly and his mind was feeling silly. For a few minutes he felt free of tension and anxiety. He sighed and pushed himself out of his comfortable state of mind when Eric stood up and went to the gramophone to lift the needle of the record.

Arthur stood up as well and wobbled on his feet. “I should go..” He slurred, searching for his satchel and hat he had left somewhere in the room. He just couldn't remember where.

Walking over to Arthur, Eric slipped an arm around the other man's waist to stop him from falling. “You're in no state to travel Arthur, I think it's a good idea if you stay for the night.” 

There wasn't really any room for arguments and Arthur was too drunk to care.

“Okay.. sure.” His words slurred out of his mouth.

Arthur let himself be led up the stairs to one of the grand bedrooms the house held. In his drunken state he still took the time to marvel at the fine interiors and all the detailed woodwork. They stopped in the hall in front of the guestroom's door. Eric slowly pushed Arthur against the closed door, pressing his body closer to the other. Arthur didn't really comprehend what was happening and didn't think of protesting.

Eric leaned his head closer to Arthur's, hovering over the other man as he leaned one of his hands next to Arthur's face. Arthur could feel the other man's body heat through the proximity of their bodies. His heart skipped a beat as the atmosphere around them changed.

“I was really worried you know.” Eric mumbled, his eyes boring into Arthur's. “I really thought you wouldn't be coming, maybe got hurt or didn't want to see me no more.”

Arthur could feel Eric's breath against his lips. “I really wanted to see you again, I'm so glad you decided to come.” He said, leaning his forehead against Arthur's. “At the party.. I felt something between us, you're something special Arthur.” He said.

Gulping, Arthur slowly nodded, feeling the daze of alcohol clearing. He moved his hand to search for the doorknob behind him.

All of a sudden, Eric moved away from Arthur, giving him some space. Arthur couldn't quite read his expression, he had no idea what the other man was thinking.

Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Let's call it a day, we're both tired and had a little bit too much to drink.” He passed Arthur and opened the guestroom's door. He walked inside and Arthur followed suit. “You can sleep here. If there's anything you need, you can call for Albert or for me. My room is next to this one's.”

“I'll see you in the morning.” Eric said as he walked to the door. “Good night Arthur.” He said just before closing the door behind him, leaving Arthur, a tad bit confused, in the empty room.

“Good night..” He said to no one.

……………………

 

Arthur woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. It was still quite early and he couldn't hear any activities in the house. He sat up in the comfortable queen sized bed, shifting his legs to hang them over the bed's side. He rubbed his temples and ran a hand through his hair. His throat was dry, he had a massive headache and he felt a bit nauseous. He shouldn't have drunk that much, he thought as he groaned.

But surprisingly he had enjoyed last night. Eric was good to be around, a friendly feller and Arthur had felt comfortable around him. There was something about Eric. The man made Arthur feel like he could do nothing wrong, just existing was enough. He didn't have to prove himself, he didn't have to please anyone. 

He didn't have to kill to get praise.

Strangely enough he enjoyed the attention he got from the other man. But it made him feel guilty as well. It didn't look like Eric was a bad man, he seemed to treat his servants well and so far seemed like a nice man. Arthur was no conman, he always got too involved with the people he interacted with. It was easier for him to shoot down a complete stranger than stealing from a man who was being kind to him.

Arthur sighed again, it was still too early for these kinds of thoughts. He slowly stood up and stretched his limbs. He grabbed for his shirt and pants that hung over a chair nearby. He looked for his satchel and hat, but remembered they must still be lying downstairs in the dining room. He stopped in his tracks of buttoning his shirt as he suddenly was reminded of the night before. Eric leading him upstairs and cornering him in the hallway.

The memory made Arthur feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure, he liked women, but what surprised him is that he hadn't really minded the proximity of the other man's body. There was a strange kind of connection between them. He didn't think it was attraction, well not for Arthur's part, but it felt a bit familiar, a bit like the relationship he had with Dutch.

He was thinking too much again. He needed some coffee.

There was a bowl with water on a dresser close to one of the windows. Arthur walked up to it and splashed some water on his face and hair. He dried his face with a towel lying next to the bowl and rubbed his hair dry, letting the towel rest on his shoulders. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and smoothed it out. He glanced at the mirror above the dresser and grimaced at his reflection. He quickly turned away and resumed buttoning up his shirt. He slipped on his pants and tugged the suspenders over his shoulders. After putting on his boots, he slipped out of the room, tiptoeing through the silent hallway, down the stairs and into the dining room to fetch his satchel and hat. After that he made his way into the kitchen, he really needed that coffee.

When entering, he noticed a colored young man working in the kitchen. He seemed to be busy cutting some fruit into smaller pieces.

“Mornin'." Arthur greeted, his voice gruff.

The man looked up from his work and brightened. “Ah good morning mister Callahan, sir.” He grabbed a towel that hung at the side of his waist and dried his hands. “You’re up early. Is there anything you need sir? You want something to eat, or drink, or maybe some coffee?” He walked up to a kettle that was simmering above the fire and stirred it. “My name is Darnell by the way, I'm the cook around here.” He smiled.

Arthur nodded in response. “Some coffee please.” 

Darnell smiled again and walked to the coffee pot that stood close to the fire. He grabbed a cup and poured some of the hot steaming drink in it, handing it to Arthur.

“Thanks.” Arthur said, blowing on the hot drink to cool it down. “So you're the cook that makes the food around here.” He stated, taking a sip of his coffee.

Darnell nodded. “Uh huh, that would be me.” He went back to cutting up the fruit again.

“My compliments, that gumbo of yours was delicious and the dessert..” Arthur paused, his mouth watering, thinking of those succulent peaches topped with doughy crumbles. “Goddamn, that dessert was amazing, never had anything like that before.”

“Thank you mister Callahan, sir.” Darnell grinned, he looked a bit proud. “It's my momma's recipe.”

“Well you're momma must be a fine woman.” Arthur took a sip of his coffee again.

“She sure is, thought me everything I know!”

There was a comfortable silence between them as Arthur watched the other man work, enjoying his hot coffee.

“You know, mister Callahan, sir.” Darnell broke the silence, looking at Arthur. “You might have noticed mister Daniels is a bit.. different. Let’s say, he has other preferences .”

Arthur nodded slowly. “Hmmm, I've noticed.”

“Well he really is a good person, treats us right, pays us well, he's a kind and considerate man, has his heart in the right place.” He grabbed a bowl and put the fruit in it. “Just be kind to him, he seems to be really fond of you sir.” He said, wiping his hands over his pants as he turned around to look at Arthur.

“We're just doing business.” Arthur stated, looking a bit uncomfortable. “There's no need to worry ‘bout him.”

Darnell nodded slowly and went back to work. “Hmm okay.” He said. Arthur wasn't sure if he was buying it. “Breakfast will be ready in half an hour or so, sir.”

“Okay.” Arthur took the cue to leave, finished his coffee and put the empty cup in the sink. He left the other man to his work.

Arthur could hear Nugget and Pepper whining as he passed a door next to the kitchen. He opened it and was greeted by two happy faces and wagging tails. They whined and jumped around him, rubbing their wet noses against his hand. He led the dogs outside in the garden and sat down in the damp grass as he started on refining his sketches of them.

Half an hour or so later, he heard the sunroom's door open.

“Morning Arthur.” He heard the familiar voice of Eric.

“Mornin'.” Arthur greeted back, glancing at the other man and went back to his drawings.

Eric nudged his shoulder and Arthur looked up. He was handed a glass of cold water. He nodded his thanks and gulped the glass down in one go.

Eric sat down next to him, taking a big gulp of his own water. He let the glass rest next to him in the grass. The dogs ran up to him, gave him some hurried licks in greeting and went back to running around the garden again. They whined happily, running after one another and playfully biting each other in the ears.

Eric watched Arthur drawing in his journal. “Knocked on your door, was afraid you already left when you didn't answer it.”

Arthur didn't really know how to respond. It wasn't worth saying sorry for, but saying nothing didn't feel good either. 

“Well I'm still here.” He decided on.

Eric nodded, following the lines of Arthur's pencil on the paper. “For a second there I thought I scared you away.” Arthur understood what Eric was talking about. That short intense moment between them last night in the hallway.

Arthur looked up from his sketching, glancing sideways at the other man. “Well, I'm not that easily scared mister Daniels.” He grunted as he went back to his sketches.

Eric nodded, finishing his water. “I'm glad.”

They sat together in silence for a couple of minutes, Arthur scribbling in his journal and Eric just leaning back in the sun.

Eric broke the silence. “I’m free for the whole day, maybe we can head out with the horses?” He suggested. “You can take out Capucine if you want?”

“Don't I have to start working on the painting?” 

“Oh it can wait Arthur.” Eric said, standing up, he dusted off his pants and held out a hand to help Arthur up off the ground. “Besides, I have to buy some new clothes in town and I need your good eye to help me find a good outfit. We'll have a drink and something to eat at the saloon afterwards.”

“Well, I'm not much of a fashion expert.” Arthur raised an eyebrow and stuffed his journal back into his satchel.

“Oh nonsense Arthur.” There seemed to be no room for discussion.

Arthur sighed. “Okay.. if you say so.”

“Wonderful!” Eric walked back to the house and waited for Arthur to follow him. “But first, breakfast!”

 

………………………………………

 

Arthur walked to the stables alongside Eric. He didn't feel that sick anymore, breakfast had been a blessing for his aching head. And it had been utterly delicious again. Pearson could learn a thing or two from this cook. Maybe he should just kidnap Darnell and offer him to Dutch, instead of a big sum of money. Entering the building, he was greeted by Domino's whinny. Arthur entered the horse's stable and walked up to the animal, stroking his manes. He reached for his saddle bags and took out an apple. Domino's ears perked up and he nuzzled Arthur's shoulder. Arthur chuckled and offered the apple.

“That horse sure seems fond of you.” Eric noted as he carried d'Argent's tack, he opened the stable's door with one hand and lifted the saddle on top of the gray pinto's back.

Arthur hummed and unsaddled Domino, he gave the horse one more pat and took the saddle off. He took the bridle that still hung on the stable door and walked over to Capucine's stable. The palomino eyed him curiously, her ears perked up and she sniffed at Arthur as he leaned down to place his gear on the ground. He grabbed some oats and a brush and offered the food to the mare, she nibbled at the oats and seemed to accept him coming into her stable. He patted her neck and let his hand slip down her front leg, raising one hoof. She seemed to accept his touch and Arthur continued his movements. He raised himself again and trailed his fingers along her spine, feeling her muscles tense underneath his hand when he reached her lower back.

“She's got strong hooves, well built, strong muscles, but a bit sensitive in her lower back.” Arthur commented. He patted the horse's neck again, trailing his hand up to the horse's head, checking her ears, eyes and her nose. “Overall, she's in hood health.” He said, stroking her manes. “Good girl.” He said as he grabbed the brush and started on brushing the mare's coat.

“Good to hear.” Eric said as he slipped the bridle over d'Argent’s ears.

Arthur finished brushing the horse and saddled her. She pinned her ears back when he pulled on the girth to tighten it around her belly. He grabbed the bridle and slipped it over her head, patting her on the neck. She looked a bit anxious, it had been a long time she had gotten out of the stables, so Arthur was expecting an explosion of energy the moment fresh air would hit her nose. 

Capucine didn't dissapoint.

The mare exploded the moment they stepped outside. Arthur held on tightly to the reins as she bucked wildly. She lowered her head between her front legs and raised her hind legs high into the air, kicking out to loose the overabundance of energy. Arthur noted how the horse looked happy, bucking her frustration out of her limbs. He also noted Eric having a hard time holding d'Argent, the gray horse getting anxious. Arthur tried to lead the bucking horse to the back of the garden, meanwhile watching out for her powerful legs. It didn't seem like Capucine wanted to hurt him, but in her enthusiasm she seemed to forget he was there. He led her further through the back of the garden until they were starting to near the bayou. After a minute or so, she started to calm down, sweat running over her neck and shoulders.

“Whoow calm down girl." Arthur patted the horse's neck as she snorted, her head and tail held up high.

“You sure you want to ride her, Arthur?” Eric laughed as he called from afar. He set his foot in the stirrup and lifted himself in the saddle. Riding up to Arthur.

Arthur stroked the horse's mane, ruffling the hair on her forehead. She had calmed down quite a bit already. “Nah, she's fine.” He said as he looked at Capucine, she looked a lot happier. He was still expecting some stunts from the excited mare, but most of her pent-up energy seemed to be out of her system. He stroked the horse's neck again and trailed his hand down her neck, to her shoulder, ending at the saddle. He checked if the girth was still tight enough around her belly and put his foot into the stirrup. He grabbed the horn to gently lift himself up and slowly lowered himself into the saddle. After a minute, Arthur grabbed some oats he had stuffed in his pocket, leaning forward and offered them to the horse. She took it eagerly and smacked her lips. Her ears were turned back, focused on her rider. Arthur patted her neck again and carefully spurred her on. 

Her reaction was immediate. 

She sprung forward and bucked. Arthur let the reins loose and sat back, clenching his upper legs and holding on to the horn. Her bucks were high but harmless, they weren't aimed to get Arthur off her back, if she wanted that, Arthur was sure she could in a matter of seconds. He carefully spurred her on again and her bucks switched over into a swift and powerful gallop. He steered her in big circles until she slowed down. Capucine lowered her neck and snorted, he felt the muscles in her body relaxing as she turned her ears sideways.

“That's impressive Arthur.” Eric rode up to him, pulling d'Argent to a halt to watch the other man. “I don't think I have ever seen Capucine as relaxed as she is now.”

“She's a good horse.” Arthur said, patting the horse's neck and letting her slow down in a gentle trot. He steered her alongside Eric and brought her to a halt. “Just had to get rid of all that energy.” He chuckled, ruffling through her manes. “Shall we go?” Arthur said.

Just when they were about to turn the horses into the direction of the city center, Albert rushed over to them.

“Mister Daniels, sir! Where are you going?” He said as he grabbed the reins of d'Argent. “You haven't forgotten about the meeting today sir, have you? A coach will be arriving in an hour or so.”

“Oh Albert, I haven't. But they’ll deal with it perfectly fine without me.” Eric responded, looking a tad bit annoyed. “They know what I want and they know what I expect of them. Just send them a message that I won't be joining them today.” Eric turned his horse and Albert was forced to let go of the reins. “And tell Darnell we won't be having lunch nor dinner today, we're eating out.”

He spurred d'Argent on in a slow trot, Arthur followed him.

They trotted through the grass along the bayou, passing the big mansions on their right. They neared the streets and slowed their horses to a relaxed walk.

“I thought you said you were free for the whole day?” Arthur questioned eventually.

“Yeah well, I needed the day off, I've been working way too much lately.” Eric stated simply. He glanced at Arthur and found it hard to look away.

“Besides, I rather spend my day with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched for a piano song that was created around 1880 something and the song of Gabriel Fauré was the first thing I found and I thought it was perfect for that part of the story. I really like the first three minutes of the song.
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me, thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur sat on a chair at the tailor, so far Eric had bought three pants, a jacket, four shirts, two vests, one pair of new shoes and some more accessories. When they had arrived, they had hitched the horses outside of the building. Capucine had done real well. She seemed to be in good spirits, happy to be outside and moving. She was still a bit playful and had thrown out the occasional buck, but nothing that Arthur couldn't handle.

Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Eric coming out of the fitting room in some fancy gray pants, white button up shirt and a light green vest.

Eric glanced at Arthur and tugged on his collar. “Arthur, why don't you try on some clothes as well. Don't worry about the money, it's on me.” He said, watching himself in the mirror. “I'll take these as well.” He said, looking at the tailor.

“Certainly sir.” The tailor nodded. “You want to try on anything else?”

Eric shook his head. “No thank you, I have enough. But do you think you have a light blue shirt for my friend Arthur over here? And maybe some new pants and boots.”

Arthur let out an awkward stutter. “I uhh don't think that's necessary… Eric.”

“Oh nonsense Arthur.” Eric said, turning back to the fitting room. “Go and undress, the tailor will bring you something to try out.”

Arthur stood up a bit hesitantly. And walked to the other fitting room next to Eric's. He closed the curtain behind him and slipped the suspenders off his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Sir.” The tailor said, slipping the curtain aside. “Here's something for you to try on.” He handed Arthur the clothes and went back to Eric.

Arthur looked over the fancy clothes. They were finely made and looked quite expensive. He took off his own shirt and slipped his pants off his hips, leaving him only in his underwear. His own clothes were clean but were well worn, torn and stitched together multiple times. He just rather spent his money on supplies for the family than on himself. He grabbed the new dark brown pants and slipped them on. It fit perfectly and the fabric felt soft against his skin. 

“Arthur, is the fit right?” Eric asked, sliding the curtain open, fully dressed in his normal attire again, but still buttoning up his shirt. He looked at the pants Arthur was wearing, his eyes trailed up and raked over the skin of the younger man's bare chest. “Well, it seems to be the right fit, the color suits you as well.” Eric said. “Turn around.”

Arthur couldn't help but listen to the other man. His voice held authority which reminded him of Dutch. He turned around and he could almost feel Eric's eyes raking over his muscled back and bottom.

“It looks quite good on him, doesn't it?” Eric glanced at the tailor as he rubbed the stubbles on his chin.

The tailor nodded. “I could make a few minor adjustments, but it isn't necessary.” He walked up to Arthur, tugging at the fabric at Arthur’s upper legs to accentuate his buttocks. Eric looked very interested in the adjustment.

Arthur quickly turned around. “No, that ain't necessary.” He snapped. The pants felt more than snug enough.

The tailor nodded quickly and rushed back to Eric's side.

Arthur grabbed the light blue shirt and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Buttoning the shirt, he left the last two buttons open and rolled the sleeves up. 

“This color suits you really well Arthur.” Eric commented. “And the fit seems perfect for your build.” He turned to the tailor. “Do you have some dark brown leather suspenders? A darker color than his pants perhaps.”

“Of course sir.” The man nodded and scurried off, hurrying back a few seconds later with three different kinds of dark brown suspenders.

“We'll take them all.” Eric said without even looking at them. Arthur couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as he stood there awkwardly. Eric turned to Arthur. “You like these clothes, right? They're comfortable enough for you?” 

“Sure..”

“Great.” Eric turned back to the tailor again. “Do you have those pants in gray and black as well? And I want that shirt also in white and light gray, maybe something with those thin stripes, you know what I mean? And we still need a new pair of boots for him and a jacket.”

Arthur sighed, this could take a while.

 

..........................................

 

They had spent more than three hours at the tailor before finally getting outside again, wearing their new clothes. And Arthur was feeling exhausted.  
Thankfully the tailor had suggested on sending the rest of their clothes to the mansion. Because it was. A. Lot.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck. “So, thanks for all the new clothes, ‘preciate it.” He grunted, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of generosity.

“You’re more than welcome Arthur.” Eric said as they walked to the horses and grabbed the reins to lead them to the saloon nearby. Eric suddenly halted as they passed the jewelry store. 

“Can you take the reins of d'Argent as well Arthur? Last week I had the pocket watch of my late grandfather’s dropped off here so they could fix it, and I want to check if they finished it already.”

“Okay, sure.” Arthur said, accepting the reins as they were handed to him.

“Thank you, you can hitch the horses in front of the Bastille saloon, it's right over there.” He pointed his finger in the direction of a grand corner building at the other side of the street. “I'll meet you there, maybe you can order us a whiskey.”

“Sure, no problem.” He took off with the horses and crossed the street.

He hitched Capucine and d'Argent and rummaged through his saddle bag to give them both a treat. He ruffled the mare's manes and she leaned into his touch, she seemed to like him. And Arthur noted, he was starting to like the mare as well.

Arthur didn't like to admit it, but he was feeling good in his new clothes. He wasn't a vain person, he didn't mind running through the dirt and get covered in blood. But this felt quite good as well. It felt… normal maybe? It was nice to not be confronted by his beastly side for once.

He stepped into the saloon and up to the bar, when he leaned against the finely made bar he was greeted by the bartender. Arthur had been in here before and the man behind the bar seemed to recognize him.

“Good day sir, glad to see you again. What can I get you?” He asked, while cleaning a glass with a clean towel.

“Two whiskeys please.” He placed two coins on the counter.

The colored man nodded, grabbing the coins and poured two glasses. He handed them to Arthur who nodded his thanks. Grabbing the glasses, Arthur walked over to a table for two at the window. He sat down, took a sip of his whiskey and took out his journal. He started sketching the scenery of Eric at the tailor, standing in front of the mirror, looking himself over. Arthur grinned when he drew a smug smirk on the man's face.

“What are you drawing Arthur?”

Arthur slammed the journal shut, keeping his palm on top of it as he glanced up at Eric. “Nothing interesting.” He quickly took a big gulp of his whiskey. He hadn't expected the man to be back so soon. He coughed, the liquid burning in his throat as it went down. “You didn't take long.”

Eric grinned, sat down in front of Arthur and acted like he wasn't interested in the journal. He leaned back and took a sip of his own whiskey, watching Arthur put the journal back into his satchel. Eric rummaged through his coat pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes, took one out for himself and offered one to Arthur. 

“Nah, they hadn't fixed it yet.” He took out a light, Arthur leaning forward with the cigarette between his lips, letting Eric light his smoke.

Arthur nodded his thanks as he took a drag of his cigarette.

Eric lit his own smoke. “But I did come across something interesting.” He said as he took a swift drag of his cigarette and kept it between his lips as he searched through his pocket again. He revealed a small package, neatly wrapped in dark brown paper. “I got you this.” He handed the package to Arthur.

Arthur couldn't help but raise his eyebrows as he took the package from Eric. He didn't really know what to say. He awkwardly fumbled with the paper, trying to open it without tearing it. “What the Hell is this?” He mumbled, taking out a dark blue box.

Eric looked a bit excited. “Open it.”

Opening the box, Arthur took out an expensive looking Hunter-case pocket watch. It was golden with fancy engravings and a watch chain attached to it. He flipped it open and was amazed by the detailed handwork.

“Why did you get me this..? Don't get me wrong, it's beautiful. But it looks goddamn expensive…” Arthur grumbled as he uncomfortably fumbled with the pocket watch. He took a drag of his cigarette and wanted to give the watch back to Eric.

Eric reached for Arthur's outstretched hand and wrapped his own hand around it, pushing the hand back to Arthur's chest. 

“Well beautiful people deserve beautiful things Arthur.” He said, staring intensely into Arthur's eyes. “Besides, it's a gift to show you my appreciation.” He took a drag of his cigarette. 

Arthur stared at the other man. “I ain't some pretty thing. What are you playing at?” He was starting to feel offended, he was being treated like some goddamn woman. Showered by gifts like he could buy his love. He felt like the other man wanted to charm him into his bed. And his thoughts were very close to the truth by the look in Eric's eyes.

Eric held up his hands. “Calm down Arthur.” He said. “Please don't get offended, it's just a friendly gift. I don't mean nothing by it.” He lowered his hands and grabbed his whiskey. “I just value our new friendship.”

“This doesn't feel like a normal friendship Eric.” Arthur growled, putting the pocket watch on the table. “No friends of mine have spent a fortune on new clothes for me or bought me a golden pocket watch. What's next? Some goddamn flowers?”

“Now Arthur, don't act all naïve.” Eric said calmly, taking a sip of his whiskey. “We both know you ain't stupid. You probably already know what my intentions are.”

Arthur stayed silent and fumbled with his glass of whiskey. He didn't know what to say. Of course he knew the man's intentions, Dutch had made sure he knew. But he was still getting used to the idea. He felt uncomfortable by the other man's attention and somehow he had to accept it to let this con work out. But how far did he have to go in this? Did he have to flirt, flatter, or maybe kiss? Or should he share his bed with him? He liked the other man, he didn't seem like a bad guy, but how far would he have to go in this? He didn't know what to do. They barely knew each other for two days and it felt like he was being sucked into Eric's clutches. It should be the other way round. Arthur was supposed to be the conman in this, he should be on top of this. He should already have a plan to get a big sum of money out of this, but he had none. 

Besides painting two dogs.

“I'll get us something to eat.” Eric stood up. “You can think things through.”

Arthur sighed and rubbed his face. Maybe he should get out of this, before it went too far. Tell Dutch there was no good money in this. But did he really want to get out? A disturbing part of him enjoyed all of this, finally getting some positive attention, feeling special, being appreciated. He sat there for a couple of minutes, thinking things through, taking drags of his cigarette and sipping on his whiskey as he stared out of the window.

Maybe he should get back to camp, think of a plan together with Dutch and Hosea. They always knew what to do.

Eric came back, holding two plates. “ You want the lobster bisque or the prime ribs?”

“Prime ribs..” Arthur sighed, gulping the rest of his whiskey down his throat.

Eric gave him an amused glance and handed him the plate, sitting down in front of him.

“Look Arthur… we'll just forget about all this for now, just see how it goes. You can stay at my house, work on the painting till you finish it.” He took a spoonful of the lobster bisque. “Okay?”

“Sure… Fine.”

“But please do accept my gift. It would mean a lot to me.”

Arthur sighed again, rubbing his eyes. “Okay.” He grunted. “But no more fancy gifts.” He grabbed the pocket watch and attached it to his belt loop.

Eric chuckled. “Okay Arthur, I'll try.” He took a sip of his bisque. “So what do you want to do? We still got the rest of the day.” He questioned. “Go to the theater? Stay here in the saloon or maybe you'd like to go out riding with the horses?”

Arthur brightened when he heard the last proposition, he really needed to get out of this damn Hellhole of a city.

Eric seemed to notice the swift change in his mood. “Yes, we'll go out riding! You can hunt us some game and we'll eat out there in the open wild.” He seemed almost too excited. “I have never done anything in the like, so you'll have to be patient with me Arthur.”

Arthur nodded, taking a bite of his food. “Sure, I'd like that.”

They quickly finished their meals and walked out of the saloon. The horses' ears perked forward when they walked up to them. Arthur stroked Capucine's mane and lifted himself up in the saddle, Eric doing the same.

Eric looked thoughtful for a second. “Hmm Arthur, I hope you’re better prepared for this than I am. I got nothing, except for this old pistol.” He glanced at the gun at his hip.

Arthur nodded, carefully spurring Capucine on as to not let her explode again. “Don't worry, I've got everything we need in here.” He patted the saddle bags.

Eric nodded and they took off.

 

………………………………………………………

 

They had ridden for an hour or two through the Lemoyne country. Following the Lannahechee River downstream. They had been close to Shady Belle, so to make sure he wasn't seen by any camp members, he steered the both of them through the remnants of Bolgers Glade. They went further south and reached a denser part of the forest. Arthur spotted a hare darting through some shrubs and he held his hand up, motioning for Eric to halt his horse. He shushed as he held his finger to his lips. Taking his bow and arrows, he slowly slipped of Capucine’s back. Crouching through the shrubs, he slipped closer to his prey. Hiding behind a small rock, he slipped an arrow on the bow and positioned his fingers on the string, pulling it back and taking aim. With a snap of the string, the arrow was released and the hare fell to the ground, its death was instant.

Arthur stood up, put the bow in his left hand and walked up to the dead animal laying on the ground. The arrow had gone straight through its head. He grabbed it by its hind legs and pulled the arrow out of the hare's body as he walked back to Eric. The man was watching his every move, looking slightly amazed.

“That was mighty impressive Arthur.” He whistled.

Arthur didn't respond and tied the hare to his saddle. He mounted Capucine. “We should move to the riverside.” He said. “We can make a small camp over there so we can cook the animal.” He spurred the palomino on.

“Sure, all fine by me.” Eric nodded, following Arthur's trail.

They arrived at the riverside in less than a minute. Hopping of their horses, Arthur let Capucine graze and immediately set to work, collecting some of the driftwood laying about. For once, Eric wasn't feeling confident. He stood there next to d'Argent, not knowing what to do.

“Can I help you with anything Arthur?”

Arthur hummed, walking back with the collected driftwood, twigs and kindling under his arm. “You can search for more wood, while I light the fire.” He dumped the wood on the sand and crouched beside it. He took a longer piece of wood and stuck it in the ground, placing a tinder bundle underneath the support and placing some smaller pieces of kindling around it. He laid some twigs against the middle stick and took out a light. He lit the tinder, blew some air in it and watched it as it started to burn. Standing up again, Arthur walked up to Capucine to grab the bedroll and the hare of her back. He laid the bedding out next to the fire and sat down on it.

Eric came back with more wood and looked slightly surprised at the small camp Arthur had set out so swiftly. He dumped the wood on the ground and sat down next to Arthur, watching the other man skin the animal with skilled nimble fingers. He stuffed the pelt in his satchel and impaled the skinned hare down on a piece of stick and got some dried herbs out of his satchel. Stuffing the herbs inside of the animal's stomach. 

“You look like you're in your element Arthur, it's the same when I’m watching you draw.”

Arthur glanced at the other man as he placed the hare over the fire, letting it lean on two strong sticks. 

“I've done this a thousand times, nothing special ‘bout it..” He murmured as he shifted into a cross legged position.

“Maybe for you it is, but for me…” Eric chuckled. “I've never done anything like this before. I dreamed about such adventures when I was still a silly child, but I grew up in an overprotective environment. They would've never allowed it.”

“Well, it ain't no fairytale, it's a harsh life.” Arthur glanced at the other man as he rotated the hare over the fire.

Eric leaned back, basking in the afternoon sun. “I know, I know, it was just a naïve fantasy. But all this..” Eric glanced around them. “There's something real fulfilling about all this. This.. is freedom.” He sighed, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the gentle summer breeze.

Glancing at the other man, Arthur nodded in thought. “Hmm maybe it is.”

They sat for a while until the hare seemed ready to be eaten. Arthur took the stick off the fire and checked if the hare was well-done. By the looks of the charred meat, maybe a bit overdone. He grabbed his hunting knife and divided the meat in two.

Arthur froze when he heard the snap of a twig.

He went up in a crouched position and noticed that the horses seemed spooked.

“What's wrong Arthur?”

“Shhhh..” Arthur hissed as he scanned the environment.

Eric slowly stood up, glancing around as he heared the rustling of bushes. He watched as Arthur grabbed his revolver and pulled back the hammer into position.

“Eric! Get into the water!” Arthur yelled suddenly as he saw the hesitation in Eric's steps. “Now!”

Eric was startled by the warning tone in Arthur's voice and scrambled to the riverside as he watched the horses flee into the forest, whinnying in distress.

Then he heard it, the loud growl of a cougar, his heart skipped a beat and time seemed to freeze.

Arthur stood in front of Eric, facing the forest, his gun aimed at some movement in a shrub. He stepped back and pushed Eric further into the water. “NOW Eric!”

Eric scurried into the water, his clothes soaking to the bone. He expected Arthur to follow him, but when he looked back he saw Arthur still standing at the riverside. Eric panicked.

Arthur felt slightly relieved, knowing Eric was somewhat safe in the water. But the danger was still near, he had seen a glance of the animal, but the goddamn animal was quick and slipped out of his eyesight within a second.

He knew he was too late when he glanced to his right and saw the cougar slip out of a nearby bush, charging at him with raised claws and gleaming eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bastard horse decided to betray me once and threw me off right in front of a goddamn cougar. In blind panic I steered my poor Arthur into the Lannahachee river and discovered; cougars don't swim in this game! They do in real life, but I don't care about that!
> 
> And Eric is a bit like me, when I go to the clothing store with Arthur, I keep on buying him new clothes. And have you noticed how tight those pants are around his ass? Sweet baby Jesus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your lovely comments and kudos!  
> Very much appreciated

Arthur felt an agonizing sharp pain as claws dug deep into his upper arms, hip and thigh as he felt the heavy muscled animal jump on top of him. He fell to his knees, knowing if he fell flat to the ground, his life would be over within seconds. The cougar bit down in his shoulder, tearing its teeth through his flesh. Arthur cried out in pain, stars flashing in front of his eyes as he was starting to feel faint from all the intense pain, the warm thickness of his blood trickling down his shoulder. He snapped out of it when he thought he heard Eric yelling.

He raised his arm, wrapping his hand over his neck, trying to protect it from gnarling teeth. There was more pain when he felt sharp teeth scrape his fingers and his neck. If he didn't do anything soon, he would end up dead. His windpipe crushed by the beast's jaw.

His other hand flailed at his hip, searching for the hunting knife. He cried out when nails dug deeper into his skin, tearing through his flesh, the beast’s powerful jaw snapping down in his upper arm as well. Relief washed over him when he finally found the handle of his knife and in one quick movement he thrust the knife deep into the cougar's back. The beast let go almost instantly, whining and growling and Arthur pushed it away with pained arms, both of them falling down into the dirt. Gasping and panting, adrenaline kicked in and Arthur tried to crawl away, searching for the gun he had dropped somewhere when the cougar had attacked him. He knew he wasn't out of danger when he saw the animal crawling upwards in the corner of his eye. He slightly panicked when he couldn't find his gun, his vision wavering dangerously as more blood seeped out of the wounds in his movements. The cougar growled, slightly limping, the knife still stuck into its back and its shoulder stained in blood. It turned and gathered itself for another lunge. Crouching low to the ground, its ears down and eyes gleaming dangerously.

Arthur turned around, lying on his back, he had nothing to protect himself with, except for the wood they had collected for the fire before the vicious animal had attacked them. He grabbed the biggest stick he could find and tried to protect his upper torso and face when he saw the beast jump at him again. He waited for the inevitable pain, but instead he heard the loud bang of a gun rang out, the beast falling on top of his legs, dead.

Arthur kicked the cougar away, crawling away desperately, gasping in pain as he put pressure on his shoulder as he tried to stanch the bleeding. His adrenaline ebbing away as the blood continued to flow out of his wounds, drenching the ground underneath him.

Eric ran up to him, soaked to the bone and his pistol dangling in his quivering hand. “Oh God! Arthur! Shit.” He panicked and threw himself down next to Arthur. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what to do!”

“S-shut.. up.” Arthur growled in pain. “H-help me.. stop the b..bleeding.”

Eric pulled the hunting knife out of the dead animal's back and took off his jacket, cutting it in pieces. He didn't know where to start. There was so much blood..

He decided to stanch the wound on Arthur's shoulder first, it almost looked like the animal had taken a bite out of it. He leaned on top of Arthur's shoulder with his knee, keeping pressure on the large wound. His hands were still free, so he could tie the piece of cloth around Arthur's upper arm. Looking down at Arthur's body, Eric was aware of all the deep puncture wounds that littered the man’s body that were inflicted by the animal's sharp nails. Deep gashes ran over Arthur's left hip and thigh, blood seeping out of the wounds.

“Stay with me Arthur..” Eric did his best stanching the bleeding, trying to keep pressure on the big wound on Arthur's shoulder. “You're in a bad way, but… you can do this.” Eric was more trying to reassure himself. But they couldn't stay here, the smell of blood could lure out more predators and his biggest concern was that Arthur might just bleed out, everything was covered in the sticky substance, himself included.

He whistled loudly, in the hope the horses hadn't run off too far in their blind panic.

He heard a whinny and sighed in relief when he saw the gray pinto running up to them, closely followed by Capucine. They still looked spooked and warily eyed the dead cougar lying on the ground. d'Argent walked over to him, halting to a stop. Eric ran over to the bedroll that was still laid out over the ground closeby and picked it up, running back, he stumbled in his distress. The younger man looked awfully pale and was breathing rapidly. Eric rolled the bedding around Arthur to prevent chilling, his skin was clammy and cool to the touch. He knew he had to somehow get Arthur on the horse, but it wouldn't be easy. He wasn't sure if Arthur would be able to stand.

“Hang on, just hang on…” Eric stressed, stroking Arthur's clammy forehead when the man’s breathing got uneven. His eyes were still open, but weren't registering his environment. It seemed Arthur's body might just be getting into shock, Eric noticed in disdain.

Eric quickly stood up, carefully wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist to lift him up. Arthur's head lolled back against Eric's shoulder, it seemed Eric wouldn't be getting any help from the other man to lift him up the horse. He had no other option than to lift Arthur over his shoulder, he just hoped his injuries would be able to withstand the stress of the movements.   
He lifted Arthur over his shoulder, shushing him when Arthur grunted in pain. He carefully placed him in the saddle of the gray pinto, trying to get him into a sitting position. He quickly mounted d'Argent as well, sitting down behind the injured man and taking the reins. He spurred d'Argent on and whistled for Capucine to follow them.

His thoughts went to Arthur as he spurred d'Argent to go faster. The other man had protected him, risked his own life, while they barely knew each other for two days, but he had never felt a bond like this before in his life. Maybe Arthur had felt it too? But Arthur was special, he seemed to be very humble, creative, he was handsome and different than other men. He seemed to have a strong mind of his own, which Eric could appreciate. The moment he laid his eyes on the other man, he was completely drawn to him. Losing Arthur now, he didn't want to think about it.

And he had himself to blame. If he had just acted faster.. But he had been frozen to the spot when he saw the cougar attack Arthur. He had watched in horror, yelling Arthur's name as the fearsome animal had mauled the other man to the ground. Only when Arthur had somehow been able to get himself out of the beast's grip, had he snapped out of it. He was finally able to react when he saw the cougar advance at him again. He ran forward, grabbed his pistol and shot the animal dead. He just hoped he hadn't been too late…

Thankfully they weren't that far from Saint Denis. They had taken a large detour before they stopped at the camping spot. He spurred his horse faster, leaving the road to cut straight through the forest. He dodged trees, going faster and faster. Arthur leaning heavily against his chest and he could feel the blood seeping through his clothes. He hadn't been able to completely stanch the bleeding, but had deemed it good enough for the trip back.

He broke through the forest and neared the road again. He spurred d'Argent even faster, passing the white fenced perimeter of Caliga Hall where the Gray family lived. From afar he saw the outlines of Saint Denis and let out a small sigh of relief. He swiftly galloped over the bridge and entered the city. He saw passersby stare at them, Arthur's blood was everywhere, even on d'Argent. 

Going straight to his own house, he decided it would be best to treat Arthur at his place and bring the doctor over. He steered his horse through the streets, dodging passersby and almost running over some pedestrians. Relief washed over him when he finally saw his home.

He raced to a stop in front of the mansion and jumped off the horse's back, Capucine halting next to them. “Albert! Albert!” He yelled as he tried to get Arthur off the horse, careful not to hurt him any further. A servant nearby ran up to them, shocked by the scene. “Get Albert!” Eric snapped at the servant when he tried to help him. 

The servant rushed into the house and seconds later Albert appeared. 

“My God! Mister Daniels! Are you all right!?” He rushed down the steps, perturbed by all the blood. “What happened sir!?” He helped Eric get Arthur in the house.

“Go get one of the servants, let him take d'Argent to get to the doctor! Fast!” Eric snapped, there was no time for talk. They walked up the stairs, Arthur in between them, his feet being dragged over the carpeted steps. They barged into the room Arthur had slept in the night before, dragging him to the bed. “Get Hilde to help me stanch the bleeding, I need hot water, scissors, septic, blankets, towels, anything that might be necessary.”

“Yes sir.” Albert nodded and hurried off to the servants that had followed them upstairs and had crowded in the hallway.

Eric stepped back to Arthur's side and noticed the other man was barely conscious. His brows knit together in concern and he started on undressing him. Well so much as for Arthur's new clothes, they were torn up and completely drenched in blood. The suspender had snapped at Arthur's right shoulder where the cougar had bit him and the once blue shirt seemed to have turned into a red shirt.

He had hoped the first time undressing Arthur would've been under other circumstances. He sighed wryly and started unbuttoning the other man's pants. He hesitated, he had yet to see the wounds that hid under the clothes, he had only seen the result, a lot of blood.

Eric looked up when he saw his servant Hilde entering, she was a young colored woman with curly black hear tied into a bun. She rushed to his side, giving him the scissors and setting down the clean towels and hot water.

Eric started to cut through the fabric of Arthurs shirt and glanced at Hilde. “Is the doctor on his way?”

She nodded. “I think Joseph left the moment you stepped into the building.” She said, grabbing a towel and putting pressure on Arthur's shoulder, who growled out in pain. Blood was still seeping out of the wounds, but not as heavily as half an hour ago. “Don't worry mister Daniels, he seems to be a strong man.” She tried to soothe him.

Eric nodded as he slipped Arthur's shirt open to reveal the pale bare skin of his chest. She was right, Arthur was strong, he was going to pull through. He had to pull through. But there was just so much blood…

Eric glanced at the pocket watch he had gifted Arthur earlier this day, it still hung on the man's belt loop. He took it off and looked it over, it seemed to be damaged.

“Could you take over for me mister Daniels? Then I can start on cleaning up some of his wounds.”

Eric nodded tiredly and they switched positions. Hilde was calm and reassuring, it was just what he needed right now. She cut open Arthur's right sleeve, revealing a large open wound underneath it on his upper arm. Eric wasn't sure, but it looked like he could see tendons and torn muscle. Arthur grunted and tried to struggle when she had to tug a piece of shirt out of the wound. She turned to the table next to the bed and held the clean towel in the hot water and went back to Arthur again. She dabbed at the blood around the wound, trying to clean it up. Arthur still seemed to be awake amazingly enough, although barely. He stared into nothingness, his eyes half open as he gasped in pain.

Albert rushed into the room. “Mister Daniels! The doctor is here!”

“Move aside please, let me see the patient.” The doctor rushed in behind Albert, setting his briefcase with medical instruments down on the bed. “Good grief..” He muttered when he saw the state Arthur was in. “What happened?” He asked as he set to work.

“A cougar attacked us,” Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair. “it got to Arthur… when he tried to protect me.”

The doctor nodded and cut up the rest of Arthur's torn shirt, he did the same with his pants, leaving him in just his underwear. Without his clothes on, they were able to see just how much damage Arthur's body had taken from the attack, he was absolutely littered in deep cuts, gashes, scratches and scrapes, some still bleeding profusely. The wound on his shoulder and part of his neck seemed by far the worst, closely followed by the bite on his upper arm and the deep gashes on his hip and thigh.

“I think it's best if you leave me to do my work, maybe this lady can help me out by cleaning his wounds.” The doctor nodded at Hilde.

Eric wanted to protest, but got dragged out of the room by Albert.

“It's better if the doctor can focus on his task.” Albert said, his voice a bit more gentle than Eric was used to. “Come on, let's clean you up, you look like a mess.” Albert closed the door of the guestroom behind them.

Eric let himself be led to his own bedroom and sat down on his bed, Arthur's blood staining the sheets he sat on. He put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples.

“Do you think he's going to make it Albert?”

Albert took out some clean pants and halted in his actions. “I don't know sir…” He said.

Grabbing some clean towels and a bowl of water, he offered them to Eric.

“I'm sorry for.. uh.. prodding sir, you seem to care a lot about him…” He said as he searched for a clean shirt. “But you barely know each other..” Albert said a bit hesitatingly.

Eric sighed, taking off his shirt and washing his face. “I know… it's silly isn't it?” He took the towel and dried his face. 

“I just… " Eric sighed again. "I don't know…”

“It's okay sir, I understand.”

 

………………………

 

It was dark outside, Eric had cleaned himself up and was sitting downstairs in the dark sitting room. It had been over four hours since the doctor had arrived and he was still working on Arthur. Eric had refused to eat, he wasn't hungry. He just wanted to know if Arthur would be okay. 

Standing up, Eric decided he had had enough, he needed to know more. When he walked up the staircase, he could hear one of the doors opening upstairs. He fastened his pace and came eye to eye with the doctor. He looked tired and his hands and clothes were covered in blood.

“Ah mister Daniels.” He said, cleaning his hands with a towel.

“How is he?” Eric said quickly, his eyes burning in concern.

The doctor sighed. “Well, he's in bad shape, he lost a lot of blood. The artery in his neck is damaged as well as the muscles that surround it. His arm is a mess, his hip, his thighs, legs, all needed stitches. I tried to stitch him up the best I could.” He rubbed the last remnants of blood off his hands. “ We just have to wait it out and let's hope he won't catch a fever..”

Eric nodded, not feeling relieved at all. “Can I see him?”

“Yes, but make sure he gets his rest and try to get him to drink when he's awake.” The doctor sighed, looking slightly exhausted. “I've injected him with enough painkillers for the night, I'll be back in the morning to clean up his wounds and refresh the bandages.”

“Thank you doctor.”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, let's just hope he pulls through..” He said, straightening his vest. “Sorry, but can I clean myself up before I leave?”

Eric nodded. “You can walk downstairs, Albert will help you out and bring some warm water and soap for you to clean up with.” Eric said.

The doctor nodded his thanks and walked down the steps. Eric quickly turned to the guestroom's door and slowly opened it. He walked in and saw Hilde tuck Arthur in. She collected the bloodstained towels and sheets and stood up, she seemed to be covered in blood as well and looked tired.

Eric glanced at the young woman. “Hilde, please rest up, you've done more than enough.” He said gratefully. 

She nodded, looking at Arthur's frail form. “I'm just glad I could help out mister Daniels.” She left, taking the towels with her.

Eric sighed as he was left alone with Arthur in the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the other man, just watching him. He seemed to be asleep, his torso and arms were wrapped up in bandages, there were some dark red spots seeping through the wrappings on his neck and upper arm. He still looked awfully pale, his clammy skin covered under a woolen blanket tucked up to his chest. He just looked so frail.

It was hard to understand his feelings, how was this man able to mess him up like this? He had never felt such worry for another person. He grabbed Arthur's hand, even his fingers were covered in bandages.

“You're going to have to pull through Arthur, I've grown awfully attached to you.” He smiled wryly and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. How could this day have turned out so wrong when it had started out so right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilde is inspired by Django Unchained’s Broomhilda, such a great movie.
> 
> And God do I hate those damn cougars


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up from his blissful sleep to the feeling of pain, white hot pain everywhere. Every inch of his body was aching. He couldn't quite remember what had happened, he just knew he was in a lot of pain. He groaned and heard some movement to his side.

“Arthur!” He heard a voice, but couldn't quite register whom it belonged to.

He slowly opened his eyes and winced at the blinding light that seeped through his eyelids.

“Arthur!” The voice called again, he felt something touch his arm. He groaned again and opened his eyes a bit more, staring at a white ceiling. He felt drained by just opening his eyes. It felt like a ton of bricks were being thrown on top of his body.

He heard some rustling of clothes. “Here… drink this.” He felt a hand behind his head, slightly lifting him forward, his lips coming into contact with glass. He sputtered when water passed his lips, the water trickling down his chin as he tried to take a gulp. The muscles in his neck cramped up and he couldn't help but cry out in pain. His vision swayed and he felt dead tired. He really didn't feel like drinking right now. 

Glancing to his side with tired eyes, he saw the outlines of a man. His vision danced, but he could recognize the man to be Eric.. He remembered what happened. The cougar attack.. He felt somewhat relieved the man had come out unscathed. The thought confused him.

“Hey there…” Eric said gently, his eyes softening. “You look like a mess…” He laughed, his tone a bit bitter.

Eric sighed, running a hand through his hair, gazing down at Arthur. “You had me so worried, I thought you wouldn't be waking up anymore…”

Groaning, Arthur tried to lift himself up, but wasn't able to, it only resulted into more pain. “…H-how…long…?” He croaked out, his voice hoarse and the muscles in his neck and shoulder aching from the movement.

Eric caught on and helped him out, pushing an extra pillow behind his head and shoulders, careful not to stress his wounds. “Four days, you caught a real bad fever Arthur, the wound on your shoulder and hip got infected, it’s still not looking that well.” He paused, he looked exhausted. “We thought you were a goner.” He sighed. “You woke up a couple of times, but you were incoherent and delirious.” 

Arthur gazed at the other man. His vision wavering again.

“I'm so sorry Arthur.” He said suddenly. “I can't help but feel like this is all my fault…”

There was silence between them. Eric rubbed his weary face, eyeing Arthur and for once didn't look so certain of himself.

“…Stop it Eric..” Arthur croaked out, this was no one's fault but the goddamn cougar’s. He felt his eyes getting heavier and he just wanted to sleep. He gave Eric one more long stare before he felt his mind drifting off and sleep taking over.

………………………

His sleep had been dreamless and when he woke up, he felt a bit less in pain and less delirious than the last time he woke up. The room was dark, except for a small light on the nightstand. He slowly glanced around the room and noticed he was alone.

His thoughts went back to the attack, his hand went to his shoulder, feeling bandages. He could remember the blinding pain when the animal had bit down there. Most what happened after that, felt like a blur. He couldn't remember much of it. Just agonizing pain.

What a joke, the great infamous Arthur Morgan almost getting killed by a damn cougar, what would Dutch and Hosea think when they heard?

Dutch and Hosea, shit. The camp, his family!

What did Eric say? He had been asleep for four days, maybe more.. He needed to go to them, he never went away for more than four days. He was supposed to give them an update, Hosea had asked him to come back after a day or two so they could help him think of a plan.

He grunted when he lifted himself up into a sitting position, the room swirling around him and he could feel his heartbeat going faster. Pushing the blanket away, he noticed he was wearing nothing more than bandages, it looked like half of his body was covered in them. Glancing around the room, he noticed a pair of pants, a clean shirt and his satchel laying on top of a chair at the other side of the room. He stood up and dangerously swayed to the side, stumbling and limping to the chair. He took the shirt, hissing in pain as he put his arms into the sleeves, not bothering to button it up and dragged his weary body back to the bed while clutching the pants and his satchel. He sat back down, slipped the satchel over his shoulder and fumbled with the pants, feeling dizzy and exhausted, groaning in pain as he slipped his legs in the soft fabric. He didn't see his boots and didn't bother finding them.

He took a moment to stop the dizziness, the room swirling around him and his body aching in protest. He could feel his wounds throbbing. But it didn't matter, he just had to push his body a little bit more, camp wasn't that far away from Saint Denis.

But he still had to get out of the goddamn room.

Grunting in pain, he stood up again. He limped to the door, his breathing heavy and labored as he opened the door and quietly walked down the hallway, not noticing the drips of blood he left in his path. He halted for a second, leaning heavily against the wall as he perked up his ears for any noises. The house seemed quiet, there was no evidence of any activities. He stumbled down the stairs, grasping the banisters in both hands when it felt like he was spinning again. He growled out in pain as he felt something tear in his shoulder.

It felt like ages before he finally managed to get out of the house. Sighing in relief as he felt the cool night air hit his hot clammy skin. He limped through the garden, stumbling and gasping in pain. With every step he took, it felt like his body was being torn apart. When he finally arrived at the stables, it felt like his body had given up on him. Leaning against the building, he took big gulps of air, his voice raspy and his body shivering from the physical strain. He stumbled inside the building and leaned against the stable walls to support himself, moving forward, trying to keep himself steady. He heard a soft whinny and looked up to see Domino, its ears perked up. He knew it would be a useless effort to try and saddle the horse, in no way did he have the strength to do so, it already felt like an impossible task to get himself up on the horse.

He glanced around and grabbed a rope that hung next to the stable's door, tying it around Domino's neck. He led the horse out of the building and into the dark night, holding tightly onto its manes to keep himself from falling. He used a garden chair to unsteadily lift himself up on the animal's back, trying to muffle his cries of pain as he felt his wounds protesting. His hip was aching and throbbing as he forced his legs apart to straddle the horse. He could feel something wet begin to trickle down his leg.

He spurred Domino on, leaning forward and holding onto the rope. It was agonizing, the movements of the horse, each step pulsing through his aching body, jostling his injuries.

The way home had felt like ages, he vaguely noticed it was getting lighter as morning seeped in. A couple of times he had almost slipped off. Fortunately Domino seemed to notice the state he was in, the horse taking slow, careful steps. He didn't even notice he was close to camp, till he heard a voice shout out.

“Who's there?!”

He didn't have the energy to respond and sagged further forward, relief washing over him now that he realized he was back at home. Domino steered the both of them into camp, walking up to the decayed building that was Shady Belle.

“It's Arthur!” He could hear someone cry out as he slipped off the horse's back, falling flat on his back down on the ground. The impact of the fall letting him gasp out in pain. He turned to his side as he tried to catch his breath. He felt gentle hands on his shoulder, but he could only grunt in pain.

“My God, what happened son?” He heard the recognizable voice of Dutch. He noticed more people crowding around him. “Reverend! Miss Grimshaw!” He yelled. “Charles! Help me bring him to his room!”

He heard some rustling and could feel hands lifting him up and couldn't help but cry out in pain. It felt like they were tearing him apart.

“Careful careful boys!” He thought he heard miss Grimshaw. “The man's bleeding bad.”

It was all starting to blur, before he could even realize what was happening, he was laid down on his cot. 

“Jesus, what happened Arthur?” Dutch asked, leaning over him. “Did that man do this?” There was a hidden threat laced in his voice. “I swear to God, if my people keep getting hurt…”

“N-no…” Arthur croaked out, the ceiling above him seemed to sway. He really didn't want Dutch to be going after Eric, the man had done nothing wrong. He wanted to tell Dutch more, but he felt absolutely exhausted by the physical strain he had forced his body into. He felt his eyes go heavy, he just wanted to sleep.

“Move aside Dutch." He heard miss Grimshaw, she sounded a bit more gentle than she usually did. “Let me and the Reverend take care of him, you can question him later.”

He felt hands carefully remove his clothes and bandages, but he didn't register much of it when he drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

“What the Hell happened to him?” Dutch watched miss Grimshaw and the Reverend with crossed arms as they got to work. “He's covered in bandages, But looks damn near close to death.”

Miss Grimshaw cut open the bandage on his upper arm. “Looks like someone professional took care of his wounds.” She examined the wound. “But some stitches have been torn apart, maybe by physical strain.” She glanced at Arthur's face and cut open the bandages around his shoulder and neck, revealing swollen red skin and a big wound, fluid and blood slightly oozing out of it. “Seems like this wound is still recovering from an infection, looks like… some animal attacked him.”

“This is getting more confusing by the second.” Dutch snapped. “I thought I ordered him to invesitgate that steel factory owner and he just goes out on some hunting trip and gets hurt in the process.” 

“Now Dutch, don't be making any assumptions of our dear boy.” Hosea piped up behind them.

“How is he?” He questioned as he walked further into the room, glancing back and forth between miss Grimshaw and the Reverend.

“The wounds seem a few days old already, I think the worst has passed.” Miss Grimshaw said as she cleaned the wound on his shoulder. “He'll be fine.”

Hosea nodded, clapping a hand on Dutch's back as he steered the other man out of the room.

“Come on Dutch, let them do their work.”

 

……………………………

 

Arthur woke up a few hours later, tiredly looking up at a decayed ceiling. His body still hurt, but it felt slightly less overwhelming. He was back at Shady Belle, back with his family, he remembered the agonizing trip getting here.

“Afternoon Arthur.”

He glanced to his side, groaning in pain as he moved the torn muscles in his neck. Hosea was sitting next to him, reading a book.

“You gave us quite the scare son.”

Arthur sighed. “Sorry.” He croaked, his voice raspy.

Hosea glanced up from his book and handed him a flask of water. Arthur took it clumsily and held it to his lips taking some small sips and set the flask down beside him.

“What happened Arthur?”

Arthur groaned in pain as he slowly propped himself up on his elbows. “Goddamn cougar ‘s what happened.” He mumbled as he slowly rubbed his hand over his aching neck and shoulder, his vision still swimming.

“You went on some kind of hunting trip son?”

“Something like that yeah..” Arthur mumbled.

“It's not like you to skip from work.”

“I went with Eric…” Arthur said, but could see by the look in Hosea's eyes he didn't quite know who he meant by the name. “Mister Daniels, the steel company owner… saved his life and I guess he saved mine.”

“Oh..” 

Hosea put the book down, furrowing his brows. “Does he know you're here?”

“No.”

“Does he still like you?”

Arthur nodded slowly. “I'm quite sure he does.. bought me new clothes and an expensive pocket watch, treated me like some goddamn woman.” Arthur grunted.

Hosea chuckled, putting the book aside. “He must be concerned not knowing where you are though, maybe wasn't the best of ideas to wander off in the middle of night in your poor condition.”

“Couldn't help it.” Arthur shrugged. “Guess I was a bit affected by the delirium.”

“Hmm maybe..” Hosea nodded half in thought.

Arthur sighed. “This all feels wrong Hosea…” He said suddenly as he laid back down on the cot. “He fancies men and I don't.” He stared at the ceiling.

“Is that so?”

Arthur glanced at Hosea and snorted. “Shut it old man.”

“Well I don't know Arthur, you just seem a bit off, a bit distracted maybe. And it ain't the cougar's doing.” Hosea picked up his book, he licked the tip of his finger and turned the page. “Did you get any leads about the money?”

“Not much yet.” Arthur grumbled. “He offered me a thousand dollars if I made a painting of his dogs..”

“A thousand dollars? For a painting?” Hosea whistled, looking up from his book. “I see miracles do still exist.” He laughed. “But it ain't enough.” Hosea said. “Don't get me wrong, a thousand dollars is a lot of money, but it ain't enough for the family, but it proves he's got money to spend and wants to keep you close. We can take that to our advantage.”

Arthur grunted as he was starting to feel weary again. “I know all of that, I just need more time to figure out how to get to his money.” He said, feeling more drowsy by the second, his body needed rest.

Hosea stood up, snapping his book close. “You rest up now Arthur, I'm gonna have a little chat with Dutch, we'll do the planning.” He winked and walked out of the room.   
Arthur watched him go and felt himself doze off into a light slumber.

 

He woke up a few hours later when miss Grimshaw entered his room, holding a lantern in one hand and a plate of stew in the other. It was getting dark outside.

“It's time to refresh those bandages Arthur.” She said, sitting down on his cot and handing him the stew. “Take a few bites first, you must be starving.” She said with a frown. 

Arthur carefully propped himself up onto his elbows with a pained grunt and gratefully accepted the plate of food. He took a small bite, glad to have something in his empty belly, even if it meant eating Pearson’s bland food.

“Thanks Susan.” He said, his voice raspy.

She nodded in return. “You look a little better, thank God.” She started on refreshing the bandages and cleaning the wounds on his lower body, so he could continue his dinner.

“So Arthur.. I heard some bits and pieces.” She started and Arthur wanted to groan. “Heard you are working on a new job involving a wealthy steel company owner..” She gave him a sly grin. Arthur was quite positive she knew more than she let on.

“Drop it Susan..” He warned.

She didn't. 

“Heard you got hurt trying to protect that wealthy man..”

Arthur groaned and rubbed his weary eyes. “Well I couldn't just let the man get killed by a goddamn cougar, now could I?” He grunted as he took a bite of his stew. “He won't be of much use as a dead man.”

She ignored his response. “I heard he fancies you.” She grinned, tightening a clean bandage around Arthur's upper leg.

Arthur growled in pain and gave her an annoyed stare. “That's none of your goddamn business.” He grunted as he shifted his attention back to his stew.

“Oh but it is! Haven't you heard? My camp, my rules!” She said, dabbing some septic on the deep gashes on his hip, smirking triumphantly when Arthur jolted and hissed out in pain. “I need to know of every worthy gossip.”

“Goddamn woman!” Arthur croaked out in pain, clenching his hand around his hip.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Dutch stepping inside the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your squabbling.” He said dryly. “Miss Grimshaw, can you leave us for a moment?” He glanced at her.

“I haven't finished yet Dutch.” She said, crossing her arms.

“You can continue after I have my talk with Arthur.” Dutch answered her shortly, leaving no room for argument.

She wanted to protest, but decided against it. “Fine.” She said brusquely, furrowing her brows as she stood up and left the room.

Dutch raised his eyebrows as he watched her leave, bringing his cigar to his lips. He glanced back at Arthur. “You look a bit better son.” He said as he took a drag of his cigar.

“Sure.” Arthur nodded and waited for Dutch to continue.

“So Hosea and I talked and he informed me what you told him.” He said. “The man still seems very much infatuated by you and he owes you his life.” He took another drag of his cigar and puffed out the smoke. “We have to put that to our advantage.” He nodded and glanced at Arthur.

“Hosea and Charles will drop you off at the crack of dawn, the sooner you get back there, the better.” Dutch said, taking Arthur by surprise, he didn't think he would have to go back there so soon. 

“You really have to make sure he falls for you son.” Dutch said slowly, looking Arthur in the eyes. "Falls for you hard."

“What?” Arthur said slowly. “Have you lost your goddamn mind Dutch?” He sputtered. “And how do you think I should do that? I can't just point a goddamn gun into his face and force him to.”

“I don't know Arthur, seduce him?” Dutch snapped, glaring down at the other man. “Let him fuck you, do whatever it takes!” Dutch furrowed his brows and took a drag of his cigar.

“You can't be serious Dutch, I'm NOT some goddamn harlot.” Arthur growled, clenching the plate of stew in his hand.

“You can't be selfish Arthur, think about the family! You want them to starve? Want them to wait for the pinkertons to shoot them all down?” Dutch growled. “You think the girls complain when they get with other men? You think you're better than them? They go with men for less, just to get information ‘bout a heist or what else. They do it all for the family!”

Arthur stayed silent, gritting his teeth as he was starting to feel guilty. “No…I..” He sighed, rubbing his weary eyes.

Dutch sighed, taking a drag of his cigar to calm himself down. “Look son… I know this ain't an easy task I'm asking. If I could, I would take your place, you know I would. I would do it in a heartbeat!” Dutch said. “But I can't and I must trust you to do it. You're my best man.” He clasped his hand on Arthur's uninjured shoulder.

Arthur didn't respond, glancing down at his food. He suddenly wasn't feeling that hungry anymore.

“We made a fine plan, Hosea and I, the only thing you have to do is make sure he falls in love with you and have a look out for where he might keep his money.” Dutch tightened his grip on Arthur's shoulder before letting go. "If everything goes to plan, mister Daniels will fall for you hard and will pay us a hefty sum of money to get you back when the notorious Van der Linde Gang kidnaps you." He chuckled

“Now rest up son.” He said, taking a drag of his cigar. 

“I'll see you in the morning.” And just like that he walked off and left Arthur to his troubling thoughts.

 

………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutch always confuses me, he's such a complex character. Sometimes I really think he cares for Arthur, then he just leaves him to die or says something nasty or manipulative.  
> Like I just got into camp, bought a new fucking chicken coop and got to my chores. And mister Van der Linde starts scolding me that I keep lazing around camp and should go off to make some goddamn money. And then he just goes back to reading that goddamn book of his, sitting in his little pimped up tent which I provided with my goddamn money. Arghh made me so mad!


	7. Chapter 7

“How is that even possible?!”

Albert had just woken up Eric and had informed him of Arthur missing. For the first time in four days since the attack, Eric had decided on sleeping in his own bed instead of the uncomfortable chair next to Arthur's bed. Arthur had seemed to be getting a little bit better and Eric had felt a bit more secure to take a little rest. The biggest danger had passed when Arthur's fever had gone down quite a bit. But now… he hadn't expected this, this was the last thing he had expected. He scurried into the room next to his, slipping a shirt on as he eyed the empty bed, quickly followed by Albert. There was a trail of blood going out of the room and Eric followed it down the carpeted stairs. He didn't care much about the carpet being ruined, he just wanted to find Arthur. There was blood on the banisters and here and there he saw some blood on the walls.

“I just.. how? Where-where is he!?” He half stuttered as he searched through all the rooms in his house.

Albert followed his path. “I don't know sir, we followed mr. Callahan's ‘trail’ to the stable and it seems his horse is gone as well..”

“What!?” Eric snapped. “He's in no shape to be riding a horse!” Servants watched him as he stormed out of the house and ran into the stable. He had to see it with his own eyes, but he couldn’t quite fathom it just yet when he couldn't see Arthur's loyal companion. He did notice however Arthur hadn't taken the horse's gear with him, the saddle and bridle still resting on top of the saddle stand.

“Did he just leave by himself?” Eric didn't really know what to do as he walked into the building. “Did someone help him or take him?!” He asked as he slammed a hand in the wall. “He couldn't have just walked off by himself, you saw the state he was in.”

“It seems like he left by himself sir.. We found no traces of other men.”

“I just don't understand, why would he leave?” Eric said, running a hand through his hair. “Where would he go to?” He paced around the stable. “For all I know, he could be lying somewhere in a ditch, dying!”

“I'm sorry sir, I don't know..” Albert said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. “If you want, I can let Joseph take one of the horses to go out and search for him? He can look for tracks, inform the law and the doctor to keep an eye out.”

Eric sighed, rubbing his temples. “Sure, do whatever it takes, I want him back!” 

He sounded almost possessive to the other man's ears. Albert nodded quickly and scurried off to the house.

Eric strode out of the stable and paced through the garden. He didn't know what to do, he was worried sick and fuming in rage at the same time. How could Arthur do this to him? What if he would never see the other man again? The thought alone made him want to throw up. He saw a mop of brown hair as Joseph rushed out of the house, glancing awkwardly at him as he entered the stable. A few minutes later he came out of the stable with d'Argent, Eric noted the horse looked immaculate, every drop of blood Arthur had left on it, had been washed off probably days ago. Joseph quickly mounted the horse and seemed to follow the tracks Arthur had left behind.

Growling in frustration, Eric pulled at his hair and strode off, he went through the front garden and passed the fence. He glanced around the street, hoping Arthur would just magically appear in front of him. Instead he saw an officer at the corner of the street and quickly strode over to him.

“Officer, sir!” He half yelled as he passed the street.

The officer watched him and glanced at his disheveled state. “Mornin' sir.” He nodded lazily, he didn't look all too keen to help him out.

“Officer, have you seen a man riding a mahogany black pinto? He's covered in bandages and badly injured!”

“What is an injured man doin’ riding on a horse?” The officer said lazily as he scratched his chin.

“What does it matter? Have you seen him or not?” Eric snapped, he wanted to punch the other man's fat face.

The officer raised an eyebrow, looking mildly annoyed. “No I haven't.. sir. My shift just started an hour ago, now move along sir.”

Eric glared at the officer, he was fuming, but turned around and strode off. 

He didn't know what to do, he felt helpless. He walked back to his house and could hear Pepper and Nugget barking. An idea popped up. Maybe just maybe the dogs could sniff out Arthur's scent. He walked inside the house and searched for something Arthur had been wearing. He found the man's hat and boots and decided his hat would do. Opening the door to the dogs' retreat, they stormed out and started whining and yapping in excitement.

“Sir.. what are you doing?” Albert piped up behind him when he put the leashes around the dogs' necks.

Eric glanced at the other man. “They're going to help me find Arthur.”

“They aren't trained to do that sir..”

“Shut it Albert..”

Eric took the dogs outside and he let them sniff at Arthur's hat. They started barking in excitement and pulled at the leash, dragging Eric along with them.

“Good boys!” Eric yelled in encouragement. He wasn't sure if the dogs were just happy to be outside and walking or if they were really tracking Arthur's scent. But he was willing to try everything if it meant finding Arthur, it was better than sitting inside and waiting for nothing.

 

He was walking for half an hour when the dogs were getting less and less enthused. They sniffed the ground and air and walked in circles. They seemed to have lost the trail.

Eric sighed and sat down on the curb, the dogs circled around him, their wet noses rubbing against his hands and face. It was getting hot and he was sweating. He probably looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, he hadn't shaven for more than four days, his shirt hung loose and was partially buttoned. He leaned his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face in his hands. He was beginning to feel really desperate. He just wanted Arthur back.

He got up and dusted himself off, buttoned up his shirt and tucked the fabric into his pants. He knew he was desperate, but he didn't have to look the part.

He spent the next few hours on continuing his search for Arthur, he asked every passerby and officer he could find. Some were rude and some tried to be helpful, but none had seen him.

He had crossed half the city and hadn't made any progress. His feet felt weary after trudging for the half of day. He decided on going back to his house, maybe Joseph had had better luck. A hopeful part of him said that Arthur would be back.

It was getting dark outside when he arrived back at his house. He walked up the front steps, unleashing the dogs when he entered his home. He was met by Albert, who looked slightly worried.

“Are you all right sir?” Albert said, not waiting for an answer. “I'll get you something to eat, come.”

Eric followed him silently. No he didn't feel all right. He was exhausted and worried sick. He slumped down at the dining table and rubbed his temples. Albert handed him a wet towel so he could clean up his face and hands.

“I'm sorry sir, but Joseph found nothing. He informed the doctor and the Saint Denis Police Department and they said they would keep an eye out for him, but they can do nothing more.” Albert said as he took the towel from Eric and handed him a glass of water. “I'll be back in a minute sir.” He said, quickly walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Eric nodded and drank the water in one go. He had hoped for some good news, but this is the news he had expected to hear. Arthur had just disappeared without a trace.

Albert came back with a plate of food, setting it down in front of him. “Please eat something sir, you haven't eaten anything all day.”

Eric really didn't feel like eating. He looked down at his plate, a chunk of bread, a cold piece of meat and some corn. He took a bite out of the bread to satisfy the other man, but didn't really enjoy it. After taking some more small bites he pushed the plate away, he just wasn't hungry. He pushed himself up and went to the sitting room, grabbing a bottle of whiskey along the way. He slumped in his chair and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a big gulp of the burning liquid.

“Go away..” He grunted as one of the servants wanted to come in to light the room. She scurried off, leaving him in the dark.

Eric sighed, taking another gulp of the whiskey. He felt exhaustion kicking in, his body tired of the constant feeling of dread and worry. Before he knew it, he drifted off in a restless slumber.

 

…………………………

 

“Sir!” 

Eric woke up, slightly annoyed by the sudden noise. He slowly blinked his eyes open, it seemed to be getting light outside.

“Sir!” Albert said again. “Get up sir! Mister Callahan, he is back!”

Eric eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake. “W-what? Where is he?!” He jumped up from his chair and strode out of the room.

“At the front of the house sir.” Albert said as he hurried after the other man. “Two gentlemen brought him back.”

Eric burst through the front door and stormed down the steps, seeing an older man and a younger tanned man sitting behind the reins of a wagon, Arthur's horse was tied to the back. But there was no further trace of Arthur.

“Ah good morning sir!” The older man greeted him with a friendly smile, nodding his head. “You must be searching for our dear friend Arthur. He's in the back of the wagon, starting to awake I think. Slept the entire trip getting here.” He chuckled and hopped off the wagon, holding out his hand for Eric to shake it. “I'm Hosea and that feller over there is Charles, we’re friends of Arthur's.”

Eric quickly shook Hosea's hand and nodded at Charles. “Eric Daniels. Nice to meet you two. Can.. Can I see him?” He asked.

“Of course! Of course!” Hosea chuckled. “Go ahead! Heard you and Arthur made a fine ‘friendship'.” He grinned at him, Eric decided to ignore the sly comment. “You must be worried sick about him. The stupid fool leaving in the state he was in. He was a bit out of it when he arrived at our place, guess the delirium got to him.”

Eric nodded and walked around the wagon, following Hosea. He glanced inside, seeing some blankets and a mop of thick brown hair peeking out in between. He hopped onto the wagon and only then he could sigh in relief when he saw Arthur's face. He was still waking up.

“Hey there…” Eric said gently as he carefully nudged the other man.

Arthur grunted in response, rubbing his eyes as he tried to sit up.

Eric helped him up, not letting go of the other man's shoulders. “You had me worried sick Arthur..”

Arthur grunted. “Sorry..” He said, his mind still fuzzy.

Eric sighed and ran a hand over Arthur's forehead, he was still a bit warm, but it didn't feel alarming. “Let's get you inside the house.”

“Charles here can help you get him out.” Hosea piped up, watching the exchange between the two man.

Arthur grunted out in pain as he was lifted out of the wagon by the two men. He leaned heavily on Charles’ shoulder and limped along as they guided him inside the house, some servants watching them as they went.

“Easy there friend.” Charles said as Arthur stumbled, holding onto him tighter. Eric watched Charles, feeling a bit of disdain.

“You can take him upstairs to his bed.” Eric said as he walked a few steps up ahead, waiting for them to follow him.

Arthur grunted in pain. “N-no, just let me rest up in the garden.” The thought of going back to that stifling room and bed felt suffocating and confining. He glanced at Hosea and Charles for help, a bit desperate.

Before Eric could protest, Hosea piped in. “Ah the man needs his fresh air, mr. Daniels. And the weather is quite perfect.”

Eric grimaced, didn't liking the idea of Arthur staying outside in his condition. “He can stay in the sunroom, but he won't be staying outside.” He turned to Albert. “Albert, arrange a comfortable chair to be set in the sunroom and get some food and something to drink for these fine men.”

Albert nodded. “Certainly sir.” He said, setting off to work.

Ten minutes later they sat Arthur down on a comfortable chair in the sunroom, draping a blanket over him as he slumped down in the soft seating. Charles opened the doors to the garden, a warm gentle breeze teasing his hair and brushed across his face. Arthur gave him a grateful nod.

“I'm so glad you brought him back.” Eric said as he sat down on the wooden chair next to Arthur, gesturing for the other two man to sit down as well. “I was worried sick, thought he would be lying in a ditch, bleeding to death.”

Hosea nodded as he and Charles sat down as well. “It was a close call, but our dear Arthur is way too stubborn to just die like that.” He chuckled as Arthur grunted at him.

Albert came in and set down a porcelain jug of lemon water and four glasses, filling each of the glasses with the cold liquid. Another servant walked in, carrying a tray with bread and soup. She set down the bowls and filled them with what seemed like leek potato soup, placing the bread basket in the middle of the table.

“Please, help yourselves.” Eric nodded at the food as he grabbed a bowl himself and handed it to Arthur who took it gratefully with shaky hands. Arthur quickly snatched the spoon out of Eric's hand as well before the other man decided on spoon-feeding him. Eric took his own bowl and kept glancing at Arthur if he would be okay. Afraid he would just disappear again if he didn't keep an eye on him.

“Don't mind if I do, it smells delicious!” Hosea said as he caught a whiff of the soup and grabbed a chunk of bread. He eyed Eric as the man seemed to be all over Arthur, he glanced at Charles who seemed to notice as well.

Eric glanced back at the other two man and gave them a charming smile. “I don't know how to repay you two fine men. Me and Arthur don't know each other for that long, but he saved my life and he means a great deal to me.” Arthur looked at him, a bit uncomfortable as he took a spoonful of his soup. “I was so worried, I thought I wouldn't be seeing him again.”

Hosea laughed politely. “Oh no worries, we knew he would be better taken care of right here, we're a bit short on money and we were worried we couldn't get Arthur the best of treatments.” He said as he took a bite out of his bread. “So you might just call this a selfish act.”

“Whatever it is, I'm grateful.” Eric said as he took out his wallet. “Here's a hundred dollars for your troubles, good sir.” He handed the dollar bills to Hosea.

“Oh you are too kind sir.” Hosea smiled charmingly as he took the money and stuffed it into his pocket. Charles watched the exchange in slight disgust, not liking how his friend was being treated like some kind of trading good. 

“So how did you all get to know each other? If you don't mind me asking.” Eric questioned cheerfully as he drank some of the water, glancing at the other three men. 

“None at all!” Hosea replied just as cheerfully. “Me and Arthur go way back, tried to steal from me when he was just a young feller.” He laughed at the memory. “Arthur was an orphan living on the streets and me and a friend of mine took him in, taught him a thing or two. Raised him into the fine man he is today.” He chuckled although a bit sarcastic as his gleeful eyes met Arthur's.

“Very funny Hosea.” Arthur grumbled as he took another sip of his soup.

Eric laughed heartily and turned his gaze on Charles. “And you? Good sir?”

Charles shrugged. “Met them a couple of months ago, seemed like decent folk.” He said shortly. He wasn't much of a talker Eric noted as he smiled in response.

“So what are you fellers? A group of travelers, explorers? A gang?” Eric laughed at his own joke, not knowing half the truth.

Hosea laughed just as loudly. “You're a funny man!” He clapped his hand on his knee. “Oh no no, I guess you can call us a group of travelers, we go there where's there’s work that needs to be done.”

“Good good, cause those gangs are a threat to our civilization.” Eric said, furrowing his brows. “Heard there were some gang activities in town recently, quite worrisome.”

Charles glanced at Arthur, their eyes meeting briefly.

“The law will deal with them, sir.” Hosea said as a grin spread over his face. “Justice will be served!”

Eric nodded and drank the rest of his water down in one go. “Yes certainly, they will prevail.”

They sat for another hour, mostly Hosea and Eric doing the talking before Hosea opted to leave. He glanced at Arthur who was starting to look exhausted and seemed like he couldn't keep track of the conversation any longer.

“You can both stay for dinner if you want?” Eric proposed.

Hosea stood up, Charles closely following his movements. “No no sir, you've already been too kind, besides I think Arthur here needs his rest and a change of bandages.” He smiled.

Eric nodded, running a hand through his hair and stood up as well. “Well if you want I can keep you up to date about Arthur's condition by mail?”

“Oh yes, that would be very much appreciated, you can send the mail to a friend of mine. The name is mr. Tacitus Kilgore.” Hosea said smiling at the other man. He glanced at Arthur and noticed he was barely awake. “You rest up now son, get well and I see you soon.” He walked over to Arthur and gently clapped a hand on the other man's uninjured shoulder.

They left soon after, shaking hands and waving their goodbyes. Arthur hadn't noticed much of it, drifting in and out of sleep.

He didn't know for how long he had slept, but he awoke when it was getting dark outside. He slowly glanced to his side and noticed Eric was sitting next to him reading a book. He groaned when he tried to stretch his arms and legs, his muscles aching and his wounds throbbing.

“Ah you're awake.” Eric said gently, leaning to the table to grab a glass of water and a pill. “Here, take this, it'll help for the pain.”

Arthur glanced at him and took the pill, swallowing it as he drank the water down in one go.

“Are you hungry? Darnell can reheat the soup or make you something else?” Eric suggested.

“N-no, thanks.” Arthur groaned, his voice a bit shaky.

Eric nodded in response. “It's getting late, let's get you upstairs to refresh those bandages of yours.” He stood up and helped Arthur up on his shaky legs, holding onto his side as they walked through the hallway and up the stairs. They walked right past the guestroom.

“Hey.” Arthur sputtered. “My room's over here.”

Eric pulled him along to his own bedroom. “No, you're sleeping in my room tonight. I don't want you slipping out of the house ever again.” He said, his voice a bit dark and possessive.

Arthur tried to protest and hold his ground, but his body was just too weak. Eric half dragged him into his grand bedroom and sat him down on the king sized bed in the middle of the room. He gently pushed Arthur down and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What are you doing..?” Arthur grabbed Eric's hand.

“What does it look like Arthur? I have to clean your wounds and refresh those bandages.” Eric said as he swatted Arthur's hand away and undid the shirt, slipping it off his shoulders.

“Can't one of the servants do this?”

“They're off for the night Arthur, stop complaining.” Eric said as he started on unbuttoning Arthur's pants, slipping them off his hips as well.

Arthur held still, watching the other man untie his bandages. He wasn't wearing underwear, just bandages. Bandages that Eric was peeling off his body right at this moment. He looked up at the ceiling in slight shame as Eric pulled off the last of the fabric. He felt the other man cleaning the gashes on his hips and thighs and swallowed the thick awkward lump in his throat as he felt Eric's hands close to his private parts.

“You've got a beautiful body..” Eric commented absentmindedly as he dabbed the wounds clean.

Arthur didn't know how to respond and just grunted, still staring up at the ceiling. He could just feel Eric's eyes wander all over his body.

“Now don't be shy Arthur.” Eric chuckled. “I've seen it all before, although you're body is certainly one of the best I've seen so far, there's no need to be ashamed.” He said as he started on cleaning the wounds on his shoulder, neck and upper arm. He stared at Arthur's face, his greenish blue eyes still awkwardly staring upwards at the ceiling.

Arthur didn't respond, even if he wanted to respond, he didn't know what to say. He felt humiliated.

Eric kept on staring at Arthur's face, studying the other man's expression. He could see Arthur was feeling awkward and humiliated. But a part of him didn't care, a part of him enjoyed it. He didn't like losing control over any situation and the past couple of days he had felt lost. 

But right now he was in control and he liked it.

“You can see this as a punishment Arthur.” He suddenly said before even realizing it.

Arthur snapped his eyes towards the other man's, slightly startled by what he heard.

“For making me worry like that.” Eric continued with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Tension between the two of them rising high.

Arthur swallowed the lump away in his throat. “W-what?” He growled. “What's that supposed to mean?” He tried to sit up, but was held down by Eric's hand. 

“I was affected by that goddamn fever. I didn't leave on purpose.” Arthur said as he tightly grabbed Eric's wrist.

Eric didn't respond for a couple of seconds and kept on staring at Arthur. He eventually closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I'm sorry.” He said after a while. “I'm being unfair..” He ran a hand through his hair and felt the tight grip on his wrist loosen.

“You saved my life and this is the thanks you get..” He sighed again and quickly started on bandaging Arthur's wounds. 

“I just never felt like this before Arthur, I was so… worried, I felt so helpless. I still do, I don't know what to do with myself.”

Arthur didn't respond, staring back up at the ceiling again as Eric continued bandaging the wounds on his hips and thighs in silence. Arthur was just glad he was covered up a bit more. 

Eric helped him slip on some comfy pants and draped a blanket over his shoulders. Arthur quickly turned to his uninjured side, staring ahead of him. He heard some rustling of clothes and glanced back at Eric as he started to undress himself as well and slipped on his own comfy pants for sleeping. He heard the bed creak as the other man lay down next to him, seconds later the light was turned off and he could feel the other man shifting closer to him. His breathing stopped momentarily when he felt a hand snake around his waist and could feel a warm chest press against his back. Soon after, he heard light snoring, the man behind him seemed to be fast asleep.

Arthur was still frozen to the spot as he felt the slow rise and fall of the other man’s chest against his back. This was a side of Eric he hadn't seen before. He seemed sincere when he said it was a punishment, there was no humor laced in his voice. He suddenly realized this con could turn out to be more dangerous than he first thought it would be. He didn't know the other man at all and it was quite worrisome he could turn like this because he had been worried.

He shifted away from the other man's touch, removing the hand from his waist. 

Before he could comprehend it, he could feel exhaustion taking over, his thoughts swirling around in his head before he drifted off into restless sleep.

 

……………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Eric isn't always a nice guy, he's got a dark side as well!  
> But don't we all.


	8. Chapter 8

He hadn't slept well, he wasn't used to sharing a bed. He could feel the other man's body close to his own. When he tried to shift away, Eric turned around and draped an arm over his bandaged chest, still fast asleep. His thoughts wandered back to the night before. The awkwardness, the embarrassment and the humiliation. How Eric had seemed to enjoy it all, how he had thought it to be a fitting punishment, a punishment for what Arthur didn't quite understand. Of course it hadn't been the first time someone had cleaned his wounds and changed the bandages, it hadn't been the first time someone had seen him naked while cleaning them, but those persons had done it without showing any interest in what he hid under his clothing and they had minded his dignity, coverings his privates with a blanket as they cleaned him up. Eric had done it to show dominance, to show he was in control and had done it to humiliate him. There had also been an undeniable sexual tension oozing out of the other man.

Arthur glanced at Eric as he shifted and grumbled next to him, he saw the other man's eyes opening and braced himself for what was about to come. 

Eric glanced back at him and smiled lazily, his eyes still weary from sleep. “Morning Arthur.”

“Mornin'." Arthur grumbled in return as he turned his stare back to the ceiling, just as he had done the night before.

There was a pause and he could hear Eric sighing as he retreated the arm that was draped over Arthur's chest. “I really do have to apologize Arthur..” Eric said. “Last night.. my behavior was unacceptable.” He grunted in slight shame. “When you slept during the day, I guess I had drank a little bit too much. I know that ain't an acceptable excuse. But I am really sorry.. could you please forgive me?”

Arthur wanted to say no, he wanted to run away from this man. Besides his apology didn't sound sincere at all. He had actually started to kinda like the other man, but after last night, he didn't know what to think no more. He grunted gruffly in response.

Eric sighed in return, running a hand through his unruly hair. “You must know by now, I'm attracted to you.” He said as he propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Arthur. “You haven't rejected any of my advances, so we both must agree there's some kind of mutual interest?”

“I don't know Eric.” Arthur replied gruffly, staring at the other man. 

“I understand last night might have changed some things between us, but you have to give me another chance Arthur.” He said as he gently grabbed Arthur's upper arm.

Arthur stared down at the hand on his arm.

“Okay.. sure Eric.”

Eric shifted closer to Arthur. “I'm glad.” He said as he leaned forward to stare into the other's greenish blue eyes, caressing the stubble on Arthur's cheek.

“You need a shave… ” Eric chuckled, sitting up. “I'll ask one of the servants to come and help you clean up, I'll arrange us some breakfast.” Arthur watched him as he stood up, stretched his limbs and put on a white dress shirt and some gray pants. After putting on his socks he went to the mirror on top of the dresser to fix his unruly hair. He gave Arthur a smile, before he stepped out of the room, leaving the other man alone to his thoughts

Arthur sighed. Eric acted like all had been forgiven and nothing had happened the night before. It annoyed him to the bone. He wondered for how long he had to please this man before Dutch and Hosea would decide to put their plan into action. It probably would take a while, they wanted Eric to ‘love’ him. But the thought of getting closer to Eric made him a little anxious, did he really have to get as close to him, like he had been as close to Mary? Would he be able to? Did he really have to sleep with him? Well Dutch pretty much ordered him to do so, he grimaced. Whatever it takes, Dutch said. And having sex was one of the easier ways to getting closer to another person. But Arthur wasn't one to seduce and he wouldn't start now. And he knew he wouldn't need to. Eric himself did all the work, he could just sit back and play along. Let Eric play with his body and mind as he pleases. Arthur was supposed to play Eric like a fiddle, but it seemed more like the other way around.

His thoughts were interrupted when Albert stepped inside the room holding a bowl of clean water and towels. Arthur tensed a little and watched him closely, the other man was hard to read and he didn't quite trust him. He had felt an arrogant vibe coming from the other man every time he looked at him. He probably thought his boss was too good for Arthur and he was just another plaything.

“Good morning sir.” Albert said. “Mister Daniels asked me to help you shave and get dressed.” He said stiffly as he put down the things next to Arthur on the nightstand.

“Mornin'.” Arthur nodded and hissed as he carefully propped himself up. His body was still healing and every movement still hurt like a son of a bitch. Albert stuffed some pillows behind his back, so Arthur was able to sit up. He covered Arthur's shoulders and chest with a towel and tucked it under his chin. Drenching the washcloth with warm water, Albert gently wetted Arthur's short beard, dabbing the hair for a minute or so to soften his skin and beard.

“I heard what you did mister Callahan..” Albert suddenly said and started to apply a layer of shaving cream over Arthur's cheeks. Arthur tensed slightly, not knowing what the other man was talking about, did he know?

“I have to thank you for saving mister Daniels life.” The man continued and Arthur felt himself relaxing.

“I'll be honest, at first I thought you were only here for mr. Daniels' money.” He said as he stretched the skin on his sideburn with one hand, he started shaving with short firm strokes with his other hand. “But after risking your life like that… you have my apologies.” He rinsed the razor and stared him in the eyes.

He moved from Arthur's sideburns to his chin. “Puff your cheeks.” Albert ordered, slightly turning Arthur's head to the side as he shaved his cheek. He did the same to the other side of Arthur's face. He used gentle strokes when he shaved the part around his lips and nose.

“I care about my boss, he treats us all right and pays us well.” Albert said as he lifted Arthur's chin to apply the shaving cream on his neck, careful to work around the bandages on his neck and shoulder. He pressed the razor down and carefully shaved the sensitive skin of his throat. “I just want to make sure you'll treat him right as well.”

It was a warning, Arthur noted in disdain as he felt the razor halt and subtly press into his throat.

Arthur swallowed, he was starting to hate how vulnerable he was feeling the last couple of days. He nodded in response and felt the subtle press on his throat lighten. Arthur could feel anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Good." Albert said as he finished shaving and grabbed a wet towel to rinse the remaining shaving cream off Arthur's face. He gently dried his face with a soft clean towel. After helping Arthur get dressed they went downstairs, Arthur leaning with one arm over Albert's shoulder. As they stepped closer to the sunroom, Arthur snaked his hand around Albert's neck.

“Don't threaten me ever again.” Arthur growled into Albert's ear. “It'll be the last thing you’ll ever do.” He loosened the grip on Albert's neck as they stepped inside the sunroom.

“Ah Arthur, you look like a new man!” Eric said, sitting at the table holding the Saint Denis Times in his hands, reading glasses resting on his nose. The table had already been set. He didn't seem to notice the slight tension between the two men when they entered the room. 

Albert helped Arthur sit down in the comfy chair and poured some coffee into a cup, after that he quickly scurried off. Eric eyed him curiously as he went.

“What's with him?” He asked slightly chuckling as he went back to reading the newspaper in his hands.

Arthur shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

They sat in silence and Arthur slowly started munching on some of the bread and cheese. Swallowing still hurt the damaged muscles in his neck and shoulder, but it was better than it had been the day before. Every day he felt a little bit better. 

“I got you something.” Eric said after some time and turned around in his chair. He grabbed a wooden cane and handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked it over, examining the carved fox on top of the handle, the length of the cane was decorated with carved out leaves and branches. “It belonged to my father, I think you can put it to good use until you completely recover.” Eric said and took a sip of his coffee.

Arthur glanced over the cane. “Thank you..” He nodded and accepted the cane, putting it next to his chair. Maybe the cane could help him get a little bit of his freedom back.

Eric nodded. “You’re welcome.” He shifted into his seat and put his hand on top of Arthur's knee. “What do you want to do today Arthur? You want to rest up in bed, sit in the garden, stay here?”

Glancing down at the hand on his knee, Arthur restrained himself from swatting the hand away. Eric didn't seem to notice and ran his hand along the other man's thigh. It seemed Eric was feeling more and more comfortable with touching him.

“I thought I could start on the painting of the dogs.” Arthur said, still glancing at the hand on his upper leg. “I can work here in the garden, watch the dogs as they move around.”

“Ah a splendid idea! I'll let Joseph gather the things you need and set them up in the shadow.” Eric said as he slipped his hand off Arthur's leg and folded the newspaper, laying it on top of the table, putting his glasses on top of the paper.

Eric was acting all sweet, Arthur noted. Yesterday, the man didn't even allow Arthur to rest outside and today he didn't mind him painting in the garden. It was somehow absurd. Eric gestured for Albert to come and ordered him to start things up.

After twenty minutes or so, the boy Joseph had set up the things needed for painting. He had set down an easel, two chairs and a table under the shadow of one of the big oak trees in the garden. He walked up to Eric and Arthur.

“Mornin' sirs." He nodded, his mousy brown hair ruffled to one side. He was still quite young, Arthur noted, maybe twenty or so.

“Good morning Joseph.” Eric said. “I see you put everything in place.”

Joseph nodded at them. “I think I did sir, but I'm not much of a painting expert, might've forgotten some things.” He scratched his head and glanced at Arthur. “Glad you're lookin' a little bit better mister Callahan.”

Arthur nodded in response. “Thanks, you're a good kid.” He smiled at the boy.

“Ah nahh I'm just doin’ my job sir.” Joseph smiled back at Arthur, fumbling with his hands.

Eric watched the exchange between the two. “Okay Joseph, now off you go and start cleaning those stables, they won't be cleaned by them horses.” Eric chuckled. “Thank you boy.” He said charmingly, throwing a piece of bread at the kid, who caught it in mid-air.

“Yes sir.” He nodded, bit down in his chunk of bread and turned around to the stables.

Arthur watched the boy go and glanced at Eric, was he being jealous of a young boy? He decided he didn't want to think too much of it. Grabbing the cane next to his chair, Arthur sat up and carefully used the cane to stand up.

“You need help?” Eric stepped up to his side, putting a broad hand on Arthur’s lower waist.

Arthur shook his head. “Nahh, I'm doing just fine.” He stood up on shaky legs, the cane helping him support his weight. He still felt faint, probably because of all the blood loss he was still recovering from. He limped through the doors and down the outdoor steps, enjoying the gentle breeze that caressed his cheeks. The dogs were already strolling through the garden, sniffing at some plants in the back. Their ears perked up when they saw Arthur, Eric close behind him, tails wagging and yapping happily as they ran at them.

“Hey boys.” Arthur chuckled as they licked his hand holding the cane, they happily ran around them as they walked to the spot under the tree. Arthur sat down in the comfortable chair behind the easel, a big blank canvas resting on top of it. Eric went and sat down next to him on a garden chair, he had grabbed a book with him and flipped it open to the page he had been reading yesterday. He put on his reading glasses, smiled at Arthur and started reading. Arthur glanced at the small table next to the easel. It was covered by an awful lot of paint tubes in all the colors he could think of. There was a glass pot with multiple brushes and a pot of clear water next to it. He grabbed one of the pencils and started sketching on the canvas. He had made multiple sketches of the dogs in his journal and he had already thought out a composition for the painting.

An hour had passed and Arthur was pleased with the composition of his sketch. He laid the pencil down and grabbed one of the brushes. He had never painted before and he had absolutely no clear idea where he was supposed to start. He decided to begin on the background first and grabbed a bigger brush. He decided he would first put on a rough undercoat and add finer details later.

After a few hours Arthur leaned back and looked at the painting, the background was starting to look quite nice, it still looked a bit rough, but Arthur was quite pleased so far. He would add finer details later on after the oil paint would dry up. His body was starting to ache and he leaned further back into his chair, letting himself get basked in the sun that was starting to peek through the leaves of the tree. The warmth felt pleasant on his skin, he closed his eyes and felt himself relaxing.

“Are you still feeling okay?” Eric asked. “We can go inside if you want to rest up.” He proposed.

Arthur glanced at him. “Nah I'm fine, just taking a little break..” He closed his eyes again and let out a content sigh.

Eric couldn't stop watching the other man and removed his reading glasses. Arthur looked extremely relaxed, his lips were parted and his face was free of tension. His brown hair turning golden as the rays of the sun peeked through the leaves. He was extremely handsome. The first time he had laid his eyes on Arthur at the party, he had been completely mesmerized by the other man. And right now, Arthur got more beautiful by the second. Eric leaned closer to the other man, letting his feelings take control of him. He stroked the smooth skin of the other’s cheek and watched as Arthur lazily opened his eyes, greenish blue eyes locked onto his own brown ones. Arthur didn't do nor say anything, he just looked at him. Eric took this as an invitation and leaned closer, closing the distance between them, his lips brushing against Arthur's. He felt his heart flutter and he deepened the kiss, moving his hand to the back of Arthur's head to tangle in his hair. The kiss was short and sweet and Eric didn't want it to end, but he didn't want to rush things either with Arthur. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against Arthur's, sighing deeply as he stared into the other's eyes.

Arthur broke their eye contact and turned away to look at the painting he was working on, just so he didn't have to look at the other man. “You're a married man Eric, you shouldn't be doin' this.”

Eric slumped back down on his chair and sighed, looking at Arthur. “You can hardly call it a marriage Arthur, I almost never see her..” He said. “I don't care about her, I care about you.” He took Arthur's hand in his own.

Arthur didn't respond. Hell, he didn't even know how to respond. He had just let another man kiss him and he really didn't know what to think of it. It had been such a long time ago he had felt some tenderness, many many years ago by now. It was nice to have someone like him for once. He looked down at the hand holding his own and swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat. There was something about Eric, a part of him, wanted to trust the man and another part knew he was bad business, last night had proven as much. 

“We should eat something.” Eric said, squeezing Arthur's hand before letting go. He stood up and waited for Arthur to follow him.

Arthur nodded absentmindedly and grabbed his cane, he was suddenly starting to feel exhausted again. He stood up and shuffled behind Eric and could feel the world starting to swirl around him, his wounds were throbbing painfully and his vision wavered. He groaned and fell to his knees, hating how weak his body felt. 

“Arthur?” Eric crouched down beside him. “Hey, are you okay? Don't scare me like that.” He said worriedly and helped him stand up on his shaky legs.

“Let's get you to bed, you really need more rest.”

Arthur could only groan in response and let Eric lead him to the house, upstairs and to Eric's bedroom. He felt so goddamn weak. He had only spent half a day drawing and painting and he had absolutely no energy left in his body, he felt completely drained. Eric led him into his bedroom and sat Arthur down on the bed, crouching down on his knees in front of him. He held both his hands alongside Arthur's face and looked into his eyes.

“Should I get the doctor? You look awfully pale Arthur.”

“No.. I just need some sleep..” Arthur grunted in response as he laid down on his side. 

“Just let me.. sleep..” He sighed and felt himself drift off into a deep slumber.

 

…………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happened, but they shared their first kiss!
> 
> This chapter was such a pain to write, I just didn't know what to type, argh! I don't really like this chapter..  
> And it's just so hard to find time to work on this story. I mean I love to write, but I also gotta take care of a demanding little baby, work and keep up the housekeeping. Help!


	9. Chapter 9

Three days had passed after the kiss they had shared together. Arthur had slept a lot, worked a bit on the painting, slept some more and ate and drank as much as he could. He noted how he was getting better by the day. The attack had been a week ago and most of his wounds were starting to heal rather nicely. His energy was getting a little bit better as well and his body didn't ache with every move he made. Only the wounds on his hip, shoulder, neck and upper arm were giving him some more trouble.

He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by Eric's snoozing face. It still unnerved him, but he was getting a little bit more used to sleeping with the other man in the same bed. Eric hadn't tried anything after their kiss, just occasional touches and flirty smiles and comments. 

He heard Eric let out a content sigh and a long arm draped around his waist, pulling Arthur closer to his bare chest.

“Hmm mornin' Arthur..” Eric mumbled lazily as he nuzzled Arthur's hair. 

Arthur let himself be pulled in the warm hug. He groaned in response.

Eric chuckled and lazily drew circles on Arthur's bare back. “Your wounds are starting to look a lot better hmm?” He inspected the wound on his shoulder. The doctor had advised them to leave most of the bandages off, only bandage the wounds that would get irritated by clothes, like the gashes on his hip. The wounds healed up a lot quicker in the open air.

“Hmmm..” Arthur murmured, his voice muffled by Eric's bare chest.

“How does a hot bath sound?” Eric suggested. “I think your wounds will be able to withstand it by now.”

A bath did sound good, Arthur thought. It had been a long time ago since he had taken a hot bath. Most of the time he washed himself and his clothes in cold river streams. The last time he had taken a hot bath, had been a couple of months ago. Maybe longer.

“Hmm sure.” Arthur responded and dove a little bit deeper under the blankets. He felt extremely lazy and maybe, just maybe a bit cuddly.

Eric chuckled again and lifted himself up. “Alright, that can be arranged.” He stood up and walked to the door, peeking his head through it as he opened it. “Albert!” He yelled. “Fill up a hot bath please.” Arthur could hear some murmuring at the other side of the door and saw Eric closing the door again, walking over and slipping back into the bed, draping his arms around Arthur yet again.

“Wish I could just lie here with you forever.” Eric sighed dramatically. “But I really have to get to the factory today.” His sigh turned into a grumble. “Mister Simmons keeps on pestering me about trivial matters.”

“Mister Simmons, was he the man I met at the party?” Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows.

Eric nodded. “Yeah, that would be him. He wrote me, told me we're having some problems with our workers. They're complaining yet again.”

“What about?”

“Money, what else? It's never enough for them folks, always complaining ‘bout the wages, threatening with strikes.” Eric sighed, clearly annoyed and sat up, running a hand through his hair. “You know what? If you want, you can come along, I would love to show you my factory.” He smiled, liking the idea of not having to leave Arthur's side for too long. “I have a business meeting, but you can walk through the factory and have a look around in the meantime. There's plenty to see.”

This could be a chance, Arthur thought. He could take a look around the factory, maybe find out if Eric kept some of his money there or something else worth stealing.

“Sure, I'd like that.” Arthur nodded.

There was a knock on the door before the door opened and Albert peeked his head through, looking a bit awkward as he saw Arthur and Eric lying next to each other on the bed.

“Ah, the bath is ready.. sir.” He said, not knowing where to look at.

Eric stood up. “Thank you Albert, you can go now, arrange us some breakfast for when we're done bathing.”

Arthur felt a bit flustered, Albert wasn't the only one feeling awkward. Albert probably thought they had shared more than just a bed after seeing the two of them lying so close to each other, half naked. And now he probably thought they we're going to share the bath as well. They wouldn't, right?

“Come now Arthur, let's refresh ourselves.”

Okay, so they would.

He grunted and propped himself up and slid off the bed. He grabbed the cane that leaned on the side of the bed and limped after Eric out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. You could enter the bathroom through the bedroom, but also through the hallway. They undressed and Eric slipped into the hot steaming bath, waiting for Arthur to join him.

“Ahh.. it's real nice.” Eric sighed and closed his eyes, spreading his arms out on the sides of the bathtub. He peeked one eye open and watched Arthur fumble with the bandages around his hips, leaning with one hand against the wall. 

“Need some help?” Eric asked.

“I'm fine.” Arthur grunted in response and pulled the last of the bandages off his hips, careful to not tear the wound. He covered his privates with one hand and stepped into the bathtub, his other hand supporting himself on the rim of the bathtub. His skin tingled at the hot sensation and he slowly slipped further in, sitting down opposite of Eric, his long legs stretching between the other man's legs. The water was comforting and relaxing his sore and stiff muscles. He let out a content sigh, closed his eyes and slumped further down into the warm water.

Arthur could feel a hand snaking around his leg and had to agree it felt kind of good when Eric started massaging his calves. Eric lifted his leg up and out of the water and grabbed a bar of soap and a sponge, gently scrubbing Arthur's skin. He leaned forward and moved upwards to Arthur's upper legs, careful around the healing wounds, he continued scrubbing. Admiring the firm muscles that moved under his hands.

“God, just look at you, I must be the luckiest man alive..”

“Shut up… Dumbass.” Arthur grumbled a bit embarrassed. He slipped his face deeper into the water.

Eric chuckled and leaned back again, letting go of Arthur's leg, enjoying his view as Arthur continued the cleaning of his arms and chest. Arthur grabbed the bar of soap and scrubbed his hair, they hadn't been able to wash it that well the last week. There were still little bits of remnants left of dirt and blood, caked into his brown unruly hair. He slipped completely under the water, washing out the rest of the dirt. He came up, tried to turn and clean his back, failing pathetically as his arms and shoulders seemed to protest in pain.

“Here, let me help you.” Eric stood up and grabbed the bar of soap and sponge out of Arthur's hands. It seemed like Arthur wanted to protest, but the complaint died down in his throat as Eric was already pushing him forward to slip behind him in the bathtub. He spread his legs around Arthur and used the sponge to scrub the other man's back.

“You've got quite a lot of scars.” Eric said as he examined the scars marring Arthur's back. Some looked like gunshot wounds and others he couldn't quite define.

Arthur tensed a bit, not really knowing what to say. “I guess you could say I didn't really have an easy life.” He grunted.

Eric’s fingers trailed over a long thin scar. “That man, Hosea, he said you were an orphan living on the streets before he took you in, yes?”

Arthur nodded. “I owe that man my life. If it wasn't for him..” He grunted as he moved his hand through the water, watching the water ripple. Of course Hosea wasn't the only one he owed his life to, there also was Dutch.

“Than I owe him as well..” Eric said and kissed one of the scars on Arthur's back. Arthur shivered.

Eric slipped his arms around Arthur's waist and rested his forehead against his shoulder. Arthur could swear he felt something poke into his lower back.

“We should get out.” Eric sighed. “We got to leave in an hour or so, mr. Simmons has sent a carriage to come and pick us up.” He let go off Arthur and slipped out of the bath. “I guess he wanted to make sure I wouldn't drop out again.” He chuckled, grabbing a clean towel and started drying his hair.

Arthur felt relieved, at the corner of his eye he noticed Eric's slight arousal. He was more than happy to oblige and leave the bath and get dressed before the other man got any ideas. He slipped out of the bath as well and accepted the clean towel Eric handed to him. When he dried his hair, he froze when he felt arms snaking around his waist and was pressed flush against Eric's naked body. He could feel the other man's arousal poking against his lower stomach. He let the towel slip onto his shoulders and looked up into Eric's brown eyes.

“Let go off me.” Arthur grumbled.

Eric tightened his grip and pulled him in closer, he didn't let go and he didn't say anything. He just moved one hand to the back of Arthur's head and firmly pressed his lips against Arthur's.

Arthur wanted to pull away, wanted to protest, wanted to punch the other man, but remembered Dutch's words. Do whatever it takes. He gave in and let himself be ravaged by the other man's mouth. He didn't protest when Eric slipped his tongue inside his mouth and he didn't protest when the other man's hand grabbed his bare bottom. He felt absolutely disgusted by himself.

Eric moaned and broke away from the kiss, he put his hands on the sides of Arthur's face, his thumbs sweeping across his cheekbones. He stared deeply into Arthur's eyes. 

“You are mine, you know that, right?” He said, it didn't sound much like a question, more like he was stating a fact.

Arthur didn't respond, he didn't want to. He felt absolutely caged in. By Eric, by his obligations and his loyalty to his family, by Dutch and by all this goddamn civilization. In the end, he just nodded, giving in and locking the door of his gilded cage.

He would get out eventually, he just hoped he would still be able to fly.

 

…………………………

 

They had quickly dressed and eaten their breakfast, or you could call it their lunch, it was already past twelve o'clock when they were finally able to eat. After the kiss they had shared in the bathroom, Arthur had stayed silent for the whole time. They were now waiting for the carriage on the front porch, sitting on two garden chairs, sharing a cigarette as they basked in the sun.

“You're quiet Arthur.” Eric broke the silence, taking a drag of the cigarette and handing it to Arthur. “Are you alright?”

Arthur took the cigarette. “Hmm fine..” He grunted and took a drag as well.

Eric glanced at Arthur, but got distracted as a carriage with two black shires pulled up to the front of the house. He looked back at Arthur and saw him toss the cigarette down and ground it out. Arthur seemed to be moping, Eric noted, was it because of the thing in the bathroom. Arthur hadn't rejected any of his advances, but he hadn't really responded to any of his advances either. Maybe it was Arthur's first time with a man, he should ask him later.

“Mister Daniels!” He could hear the voice of mister Alvin Simmons as the older fat man peeked his head through one of the windows. Eric hadn't really expected him to pick them up, just the carriage and the driver.

“So glad you can finally join me today!” Alvin half yelled excitedly and pushed the door open when the carriage came to a halt. He stumbled out of the carriage and went up to the front porch. He glanced at Arthur and back to Eric.

“Good morning sirs!” He said and looked at Arthur. “I think we've met before? Was it at the party? I'm sorry, I think I forgot your name.”

“Arthur Callahan.” Arthur nodded. “Alvin Simmons?”

“Ah yes mr. Callahan! I remember now. You've got a good memory sir! Certainly better than me.” Alvin laughed charmingly.

“Arthur here will be joining us to the factory today, Alvin.” Eric said calmly as he stood up.

“Oh is that so?” Alvin gave Eric a knowing look which was returned by an annoyed stare.

“Let's just go, enough of your chitchat Alvin.” Eric said as he motioned for them to move to the carriage.

Arthur grabbed his cane and carefully lifted himself up off the chair, limping after the two other men. Alvin watched him, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. They entered the carriage and Alvin sat down next to Arthur, Eric sat down opposite of them. Alvin knocked on the ceiling of the carriage and a few seconds later they started moving forward.

“So I couldn't help but notice you’re having some trouble walking mister Callahan.” Alvin started, glancing at Arthur's cane and up to the other's eyes. “Something happened to you?"

“Ah yes, dear Arthur saved me from a cougar attack, he got badly injured in the process.” Eric piped in, not giving Arthur the chance to respond. “The man's a hero, I tell you!”

“A cougar attack!?” Alvin looked sincerely shocked and gave Arthur an impressed look.

Arthur grunted in response, scratching the back of his head. “It was nothing..” He said uncomfortably.

“Oh but it was! You should've seen him fight the beast off, it was mighty impressive!” Eric said. “Only been a week since the attack and look at him now. Fit as a fiddle!”

“Oh so that's why you haven't gone to the factory for a whole week.” Alvin said, slightly smirking and clapped a hand on Arthur's upper leg, which earned him a pained grunt from Arthur and a glare from Eric. “You were looking after this man, this ‘hero' of yours.”

Eric watched the hand on Arthur's leg with utter disdain. “I knew the factory was in capable hands Alvin."

“It was and it still is.” Alvin said simply, letting go of Arthur's leg. “But we really need to discuss the matter of the workers. Tensions are running high. But I'll fill you in on the rest of it when we're in the meeting.” He said while glancing at Arthur.

Eric just nodded.

Eric and Alvin discussed some minor matters as they rode to the factory, Alvin whined about getting prime ribs for two days in a row and Eric complained about his favorite shirt not getting washed in time, Arthur pretended to listen, but soon got distracted and stared out of the window.

“Ah we're here! Look Arthur, that big building over there, that's my factory.” Eric pointed out proudly.

Arthur followed his finger and felt slightly stunned when he looked at the massive building, but not in a positive way. These were the kinds of buildings he despised, the landmark of a city, of ‘civilization’. Thick smoke rose high out of the pipes of the large building, covering the city and it's surroundings in a thick smog. It looked like nothing he would ever be proud of.

They halted in front of the building and stepped out of the carriage. Arthur glanced around, noting how some of the workers looked at them with distaste. They were shoveling iron ore into wheel barrows, working hard and sweating profusely. He couldn't blame them, he knew the working conditions were harsh. Most of those workers walked into work with the fear of losing a finger or risk a permanent disability. They made long shifts, easily working sixty to seventy hours in a week for a minimal wage. These men risked their lives every single day, they worried about their families, if they would get paid enough to provide for them, while men like Alvin and Eric talked about the horrors of having to eat the same supper for two days in a row.

 

“They're demanding higher wages and safer working conditions, just the usual.” He heard Alvin mumble. When Arthur glanced at him he stopped talking again.

“I see you upstairs in the meeting room.” Alvin said to Eric, nodding his head and walking inside the grand doors of the building. Eric watched him go, straightened his fancy coat and took out his lavish pocket watch to look at the time.

“Arthur, you can walk around the factory if you want, have a look around, I'll inform the overseer.” Eric said. “Just watch out, especially around those rolling mills..”

Arthur frowned in response, but nodded. He watched Eric go and glanced around again, deciding where to go to first. The place was enormous.

He suddenly heard a commotion to the building on his right. He limped inside the building and was met by panicky voices. He saw a man being carried away, groaning and hissing in pain as he straddled his hand. It seemed to have been crushed, dangling in his cradling hand. Blood streamed out of a wound where the bone was poking out of his skin.

Arthur walked up to the men, some of the men watching him warily as others tried to help the injured man. They were all covered in soot and dust.

“What's happening over here!?” 

Arthur heard a voice and saw a man rushing over to them, probably the overseer.

“You lot, get back to work!” He ordered angrily. “What the Hell? Mister Byrd!” He walked up to the injured man, inspecting the crushed hand. Mister Byrd cried out in pain.

“This is hopeless, get to a doctor, don't expect your pay of today's work.” He growled and turned around to leave mister Byrd to tend to himself.

“B-but… mister Perkins..” The injured man tried to crawl upwards. “I..I don't have t-the money..” He said desperately. “M-my family…” 

The overseer, mister Perkins, ignored him and continued walking, snarling at the workers who were glancing at the commotion.

“What the Hell?” Arthur piped up, some of the workers eyed him curiously. “You can't just leave the man like this.” Arthur growled.

The overseer turned around and glared at him. “This is the way we do things here sir.” He said. “You might be mister Daniels guest, but we've got rules here and everyone,” He dramatically raised his arms in the air. “got to follow them Goddamn rules!” He turned back around and strode off. “Back to work!”

Arthur watched the man go, feeling absolutely furious, but brushed it aside. There were more important matters to tend to right now. He crouched beside the injured man, growling in pain as his own wounds protested by the movement. Gently grabbing the man's hand, he inspected it. It was absolutely busted. It wouldn't surprise him if the hand would never be useable again. Maybe needed to get amputated. This was quite close to a death sentence to the man and his family. A man needed two good working hands to do his work, to get paid, to get food.

“P-please good sir.” The man whimpered in pain. “You gotta h-help.. me.”

Arthur sighed. “You need a doctor friend..” The man whimpered in response, cradling his hand closer to his chest.

Arthur glanced around the large hallway and looked back at the injured man. “You got any friends here you can trust?”

The man gave him a questioning stare, but pointed at a tall man working at the rolling mill. “J-Jake, the big guy.. over there..”

Arthur nodded and whistled loudly, earning all the workers‘ attention. “Mister Jake, you come over here!”

The tall man, Jake, seemed to hesitate, glanced around and quickly strode over to them, crouching down beside them. Arthur noted how Jake clapped a comforting hand on mister Byrd's shoulder.

“What do you earn on a day's work Jake?” Arthur questioned.

“One dollar and ninety cents sir.” Jake responded.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, stunned by the low amount, they could barely buy food for that amount of money.

“I'll triple your pay for today's work if you bring this man to a doctor and get him home afterwards.” Arthur said and grabbed some of his money out of his satchel. “So that means I'll pay you five dollars and seventy cents right now.”

Both man stared at him. “O-okay.. sure.” Jake stuttered in an incredulous tone.

Arthur handed him the money and rummaged back through his satchel. He took out fifty dollars and shoved it into the injured man's good hand.

“This will cover for the doctor's pay and will provide for you and your family for the oncoming weeks.” Arthur said. “Now off you go, come one!” 

Arthur slowly stood up with the help of his cane.

“T-thank you.. good sir!” Jake said. It was obvious they weren't used to getting this kind of generosity. Mister Byrd just watched Arthur, still looking incredulous.

“It's nothing..” Arthur grumbled uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. “Now come on! Get out!”

The two men quickly stood up, mister Byrd leaning heavily on his friend as he was dragged along.

“T-thank you.. thank you!” Mister Byrd was eventually able to say before his friend dragged him out of the building.

Arthur sighed and glanced around the room. “What are you lookin' at?” He half yelled, half grumbled at the workers who were still watching him. “Get back to work!”

He glanced back at the door where the two men had retreated through. The accident reminded him of that one time he passed the lumber camp near Strawberry. The man whose leg had been crushed by a falling tree. The overseer had done nothing to help the man, basically he just left him to rot. Just like they did here with mister Byrd. Arthur growled. Eric acted like he was a good man, but he was none the better than the other rich folks he ridiculed. 

He was none the better than the gangs he despised.

 

………………………………

 

Arthur was sitting under one of the small patches of grass under a rotten down tree, keeping an eye out on the front doors of the factory. He was tired and his body was aching. He didn't feel particularly better now that he was sitting and making some sketches of the awful place. A few hours had passed since the commotion at the rolling mills. He had investigated the whole factory, but found nothing more than unsafe and poor working conditions and hardworking men. He had found out there was a safe where they kept the pay for the workers, the small pay they got after a hard day of labor. He'd rather not touch that money. He guessed if that money were to be stolen, the workers wouldn't get paid at all.

The front doors opened and he saw Eric, mister Simmons and some other fancy clothed men stepping outside of the building. They all shook hands, all charming smiles, and parted, each of them walking up to their own fancy looking carriage. Mister Simmons walked along with another man, talking cheerfully, and stepped inside as well. Arthur felt relieved the man wouldn't be joining them. He saw Eric looking around, probably searching for him.

Arthur carefully stood up and brushed himself off, his muscles protesting and his wounds throbbing as he slowly limped to the other man and stuffed his journal back into his satchel, catching Eric's eye as he walked to him.

“Ah Arthur, there you are.” Eric said, closing the distance between them. “Sorry, it took longer than I expected. You must be in need of a rest.” He rubbed a hand over Arthur's back and guided him to their ride back home.

Arthur just nodded and let himself be led. He stepped inside the carriage and slumped down opposite of Eric. He felt completely drained. He didn't like to admit it, but his body indeed needed some rest.

Eric watched him. “So what did you think about the factory?” He asked somewhat proud.

Arthur stared back at him. “It's dreadful.” He said simply.

Eric's demeanor changed. He frowned. He was a proud man and he took pride in his factory. 

“What do you mean by that Arthur?”

“The workers, you’re gonna raise their wages?” Arthur asked. “You spend almost three hours talking ‘bout them, surely you've come up with a solution?” He asked curtly. “Cause I just spent an hour or two walking around your factory, watching your workers risking their lives, seeing a man's hand get crushed and meeting a feller who earned no more than one dollar and ninety cents a day. That's hardly enough to feed his family.” He growled.

Eric's frown deepened. “No they won't be getting a raise, we can't just reward them when they threaten us. They always want more. Their so called strikes don't fear me, I'll just replace those men, plenty of men who will work in their place.”

Arthur gave Eric an incredulous stare. “It's not about goddamn pride.There's a reason for their threats, they have difficulty just to survive with such a minimum wage. They have to feed their families.”

“Where did you hear all this nonsense Arthur?” Eric snapped. “Did one of the workers tell you this?”

“No Eric, none told me. Everyone can see this! It's plain obvious!” Arthur growled. 

“You know nothing of this business Arthur, my workers are treated fairly.” Eric said, glaring at the man opposite of him.

“I saw one of your workers, his hand got stuck in one of those rolling mills of yours.” Arthur started again. “His hand was crushed, looked dreadful, and he was left on his own. No money for a doctor, no ride to the goddamn doctor, nothing! How can you even imagine that being fair? His family would've starved if I hadn't been there to give him some money.”

Eric kept silent, glaring out of the window.

Arthur studied him, he knew, further offending Eric would get him nowhere. He wasn't one for sweet talking, but he would try for the sake of those workers.

“Look Eric…” Arthur sighed, gaining the other man's attention again. “You're factory isn't dreadful, okay? It's got a lot of potential. You'll eventually benefit from happy and healthy workers.”

“And how do you think that's gonna benefit me Arthur?” Eric said curtly.

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“I'll make it worth your while..” 

Did he really just say that?

Eric eyed him curiously. “What do you mean..?”

Arthur glanced in his eyes and slipped his hand over Eric's knee. Eric swallowed, feeling slightly aroused by the proposal. Arthur was offering himself to him. It was the first time Arthur had made any advances on him.

“Why do you care so much about them folks Arthur?” Eric said a bit more gentle.

“I just do.” Arthur grunted simply.

Eric sighed. “Okay.. I'll look into it.” He closed his eyes and straightened his back.

“Okay, enough talk about those damn workers.” He said. “I got you something.” He rummaged through the pocket of his coat. “I was meant to give this to you on the ride to the factory, but dear mister Simmons surprised us with his delightful presence.”

Arthur glanced at the familiar pocket watch Eric took out of his pocket. It was the one Eric had gifted him a week ago. He had forgotten about it.

“It got damaged by that damn cougar.” Eric said as he handed it to Arthur. “Took a few days to fix it, but dear Joseph retrieved it yesterday.”

Arthur nodded and accepted the pocket watch, attaching it to his belt loop yet again. “Thanks.. ‘preciate it.” He smiled.

He looked outside the window and noticed they were close to Eric's home. The sun was setting and he was starting to look forward to supper. Darnell had promised him that delicious gumbo he had made the first time.

The carriage came to a halt and they stepped out. Eric tipped the driver and quickly followed after Arthur inside the house. He took Arthur by the arm and led him upstairs and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them, locking it.

“Now about that thing you said on the ride home…” Eric said slowly as he eyed Arthur almost predatory.

Arthur's eyes widened in response, he hadn't expected this, not yet at least.

Eric stepped up to him and moved him to the bed, pushing him down on his stomach. Arthur groaned in pain, his wounds protesting. He could feel Eric's breath on the back of his neck as the man moved on top of him. He slipped Arthur's suspenders off his shoulders, pushing his pants down his long legs, also removing the bandages around his hips. His bottom was bare and Arthur shivered when he heard the rustling of clothes behind him.

Okay, so this was really happening, Arthur shuddered and tried to relax his body. He felt almost grateful Eric wasn't into foreplay. At least it would be less personal like this.

Eric laid down on top of him, grinding his bare hips into Arthur's bottom. Arthur clenched his fingers into the sheets when he felt Eric's arousal sliding past his upper legs and along his ass. He heard him groaning as he softly bit down in Arthur's neck. Arthur glanced sideways when Eric lifted himself up and fumbled through the drawer of the nightstand. He took out a small bottle and Arthur could see him slick himself up with the oil he poured out of the bottle.

He could feel a hand on his bottom, parting his cheeks and presumably the tip of Eric pressed against his entrance. He grunted in pain as he was slowly stretched out. Eric groaned and panted in his neck, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin.

“You don't know how much I longed for this Arthur..”

Arthur buried his face in the sheets, biting down in the fabric. It felt like his ass was on fire. It burned, it hurt, he didn't find it enjoyable at all. He cried out when Eric started moving.

“Hnnn wait…wait.” Arthur groaned, his voice muffled by the sheets.

Eric stopped his movements and just lay on top of him, kissing his neck. He slipped out of Arthur and pulled the other man to his knees. Arthur groaned in pain and clenched the sheets, rubbing his face into his arms, his wounds protesting even worse in this position and his muscles had already been protesting from the day's activities.

Eric helped him remove his shirt and moved behind him again, slowly pushing himself in. It still hurt like a son of a bitch, but it hurt less than before, Arthur noted. Eric didn't move for a couple of seconds, just leaning against him and rubbing soothing circles along his back. Eventually he started a slow rhythm, his hand still rubbing soothingly along his back, his other hand holding onto Arthur's uninjured hip.

After a while Arthur could feel Eric fastening his pace, he hears him panting and a big hand started fumbling between his legs, it felt like he was being torn apart. He wanted to crawl away and curl up in a corner. He felt so goddamn ashamed.

“You're mine.” Eric grunts and leans down to sink his teeth into Arthur's neck. Arthur pushed his face deeper into the sheets, muffling his cry.

Eric continues his gasping and panting, moaning deeply as he fucks him hard. Arthur isn't sure for how long it goes on, but it felt like an eternity before Eric finally orgasms and fills him up. Arthur shivers when he feels Eric twitching inside of him. Come dripping down his thighs as he pulls out of him. He felt like crying, but he didn't.

Eric leaned against him and eventually stood up and started rummaging through a drawer, pulling out some clean towels. He wiped the come from Arthur's thighs, the towel turning pink. Arthur just kept his hips raised in the air, still hiding his face in the sheets. He wished he could just disappear.

Eric's arms slipped around his waist and he was gently pushed down on his side, he spooned his back and left a trail of soft kisses on Arthur's shoulders, sucking apologetically on the bruised skin where he had bitten down in the heat of the moment.

Arthur just stared straight ahead of him when he heard soft snoring behind him a couple of minutes later.

He felt ashamed, embarrassed, used, hurt and completely unappreciated. This is what Dutch wanted, this is what he had expected of him.

Do whatever it takes, he said.

So he did.

 

………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love bathing Arthur, if there's just a speck of dirt on him, I rush to an inn and start washing that dirty boy. I bet Eric loves to wash Arthur too. Ha Ha!
> 
> Quite a long chapter, lots of things happened and Arthur finally discovered how to get things done using his charms! But eventually must have regretted it.. 
> 
> Probably not the romantic lovemaking you guys were hoping for.. ha..ha..


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur woke up, feeling sore and dreadful, Eric's arms were still around him, holding him in a tight hug. Memories of the night before came flooding his mind. He rubbed his face in his hands, feeling the shame and disgust bubbling up inside him. He grunted when he shifted his body, propping himself up on his elbows and leaning forward to run a hand through his hair. He felt incredibly sore. 

“Mornin'..” He heard Eric's gruff voice as he could feel the other man's hand starting to stroke soothing circles along his bare back.

Eric lifted himself up as well and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, leaning his chin on the other man's shoulder.

“Last night was amazing..” He kissed Arthur's shoulder blade. “How are you feeling?” 

Arthur shrugged. “Sore..” He grunted.

Eric chuckled and nuzzled Arthur's neck. “I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?”

“Nothing I can't handle.”

“Hmm, I’m sure.” Eric said as he nibbled on the skin of Arthur's neck. 

“Was this your first time with a man, Arthur?” 

Arthur stayed silent for a couple of seconds and rubbed his arms in discomfort. Should he lie or tell the truth?

“This was a first for me..” He grunted, settling for the truth.

Eric sighed. “I thought so.” He said. “I’m sorry, I should've been a little bit more gentle with you.”

“It was fine.. I'm not some delicate woman.” Arthur grunted.

“I could make it up to you…” Eric's hand slipped down Arthur's waist.

Arthur grabbed the wandering hand. “It's fine..” He warned. “I just need some… food.” He made up an excuse and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, groaning as he felt his thighs stick together. “And a quick bath…”

Eric chuckled as he stood up and stretched his limbs, grabbing some clean clothes for himself as he walked to the cabinet at the other side of the room. He took out two clean towels and threw one at Arthur, keeping the other one for himself.

They quickly refreshed themselves and went downstairs for their breakfast in the sunroom. It was Arthur's favorite room of the house. He got the gumbo he was promised yesterday and some freshly baked bread. But he wasn't hungry, he had lost his appetite the night before.

“I thought you wanted something to eat Arthur, are you feeling alright?” Eric asked, grabbing the other man's hand that was resting on top of the table.

Arthur retreated his hand from Eric's and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I just…” He started, but didn't know what to say anymore. “I'm fine..”

Eric frowned, but didn't want to prod. He took a bite of his food and closely watched the other man. “I'm going to the factory today..” He said, gaining Arthur's attention. “I'll try and see what I can do for the workers. My investors won't be happy about it, I can tell you that..”

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't really expected Eric to keep his word.

“You should stay home, work on the painting or get some more rest.”

Arthur frowned at the word ‘home'. This wasn't home. Maybe prison was a better word for it. Home is whenever he's around his family, not being around this man. Eventually he just nodded in response as he took a piece of bread and took a bite out of it.

“I'll let Joseph set things up for painting. You want to work in the garden again?” Eric asked as he cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

“Sure.” Arthur grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

Eric sighed. “Okay then..” He stood up and leaned down, kissing Arthur on the lips. “I'll be back before supper. If you need anything, you can ask Albert or one of the other servants.”

Arthur nodded and watched him gather his things and leave through the garden doors in the direction of the stables. He rubbed his face. He was kind of relieved he could stay by himself today. He really needed some alone time after last night. As far as he could be alone out here. Riding out with Domino sounded tempting, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea if Eric found out. Besides, his body was still healing and he didn't want to risk for it to take any longer. This last week he had felt way too vulnerable for his liking. And some people had taken advantage of that. 

He saw through the windows how Eric took d'Argent out of the stables and climbing on top of the horse. He gave Arthur a quick nod and rode off. Arthur felt a bit of his tension slipping away.

Grabbing his cane, Arthur limped outside as well. He stood still, closing his eyes and felt a soft breeze caressing his face. He slowly opened his eyes again, sighing. He saw Joseph in the back of the garden under the old oak tree, setting up the easel and placing the painting on top of it. He walked over to him.

Joseph's face brightened when he saw Arthur coming over to him. “Mister Callahan, good morning sir.” He said cheerfully.

“Mornin' kid.” Arthur nodded.

“Your painting sir. It's starting to look real good.” Joseph said enthusiastically. “That face of Pepper you painted, it's the spitting image of him!”

Arthur uncomfortably scratched the back of his head, not really knowing how to deal with all the flattery. “Ah it's not that good, kid. But thanks..”

“But it is, mr. Callahan!” Joseph said. “No need to be humble, sir.”

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. “Okay, whatever you say boy.” He sat down in the chair and watched Joseph put down the last of the things. “You're a hard worker, ain't you kid?” He asked. “Do you ever get a day off?”

“Not really, sir.” Joseph said. “But I like my job, so it's fine I guess.”

Arthur rummaged through his satchel and took out a ten dollar bill. He took Joseph's hand and slipped the money between the boy's fingers. “You can take my horse and take the rest of the day off, go have some fun, visit your family, do whatever you young folk do nowadays, you ought to go and enjoy yourself once in a while.” 

Arthur sighed. “I should do the same..” 

Joseph's eyes widened. “B-but sir..” He stuttered.

“No buts.” Arthur grunted. “Off you go.”

“Albert won't agree to this..” Joseph tried to give the money back, but Arthur wanted none of it.

“If he starts complainin’, you can point him directly to me. I'll shut him right up.” Arthur snickered at the memory of when he threatened Albert, the man looked as pale as a ghost. 

“Now off you go!”

“O-okay sir.. Thank you!” Joseph smiled awkwardly and hesitantly turned around and walked over to the stables. He turned around again, stumbled, before he entered the building. “Thank you again, sir! Thank you!” He half yelled.

Arthur just nodded and smiled.

 

“That was nice of you..” Arthur suddenly heard a voice above him.

He looked up and to his surprise he saw Charles lazing on top of a tree branch, one foot dangling in the air.

“Charles?” Arthur said. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask the same thing to you, friend.” Charles said calmly. “Looks like you don't want to be here.”

Arthur sighed in response and stared at the painting of the two dogs. “I don't.” He eventually said. “Are you here to check up on me?” He grunted, grabbing one of the brushes and squeezing some of the paint out of the tubes.

“Sort of.” Charles said simply. “Dutch wanted an update on your progress and I just wanted to know if you're doing good..” He said. “you don't look too good, friend.”

“I don't feel too good.”

Charles kept silent and watched Arthur start painting. For Arthur to just admit he weren't alright. That was a big thing.

“I've heard bits and pieces about this job, it doesn't sound nice.” Charles said as he crossed his arms. “Especially for you..” 

“It isn't.” Arthur grunted. “I'd rather get mauled again by a cougar then stay in this forsaken city.”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Arthur working on the painting and Charles closing his eyes and leaning back against the bark of the old oak tree, waiting for Arthur to be ready to tell him what was on his mind.

Eventually Arthur broke the silence. “You know. You can tell Dutch, mister Daniels is ‘very’ fond of me." Arthur said bitterly. “You can tell him, I did whatever was necessary.” His grip on the brush tightened and he glanced up at Charles. “I don't know if you can call it love, but you can sure as Hell call it lust.”

Charles stared down at Arthur and frowned. “Did that man, mister Daniels, did he…?” He couldn't get the question out of his lips.

Arthur felt hesitant to answer the question at first. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. “He did.” He said eventually, all his shame being replaced by anger.

“This isn't worth it.” Charles said. “We have to get you out.”

“Well then you'll have to tell Dutch the man is absolutely smitten with me, so he can start to put this plan of his into action.” Arthur said snidely. “I think dear mister Daniels sees me as his property and he surely wants back what belongs to him, he'll probably pay a hefty price for me.”

Charles said nothing and stared through the leaves down at Arthur. 

 

“Some of us are worried about you Arthur.”

“I don't think Dutch cares that much.” Arthur grunted.

“Hmm maybe..” Charles replied simply. “But a lot of the others do. There were a lot of complaints when Dutch sent you back to this man after you got hurt.”

Arthur stayed silent and saw Joseph getting out of the stables, leading Domino. He hopped on the horse, smiled at Arthur again and took off in a slow gentle trot. Arthur grabbed his satchel and leaned back in his chair. He rummaged through it and took out a pack of cigarettes, taking one out and slipping it between his lips. He lit it and took a long drag, closing his eyes.

“’m sorry Charles, didn't mean to snap at you.” He sighed after a few seconds, rubbing his temples. “Just got a lot on my mind.” 

“No worries, friend.” Charles said calmly. "It's understandable."

“Did Dutch tell you anything ‘bout this amazing plan of his?” Arthur asked after a while as he took another drag of his cigarette, his eyes still closed.

“Like I said, I heard bits and pieces.” Charles said. “Heard talk of them wanting to start the plan soon, depends on the information I'm bringing back to them today.”

Arthur exhaled the smoke, glancing upwards at Charles. “Just to warn you, Eric is a very proud man.” Arthur said. “I don't think he’ll take it lightly when his ‘property' gets taken.” He said wryly as he took a drag of his cigarette. “He'll probably give the money, but he'll want it back and he'll be out on revenge. You tell Dutch and Hosea we shouldn't underestimate him.”

“Hmmm good to know.” Charles said. “You think there's a chance he'll get the Pinkertons on our tails again?”

“Probably.” Arthur nodded. “Or some hired men. Either way, he won't give in without a fight, I'm absolutely sure of that.”

Charles hummed and nodded his head, rubbing his chin in thought. “That's troubling, thought Dutch and Hosea said this was a low key job.”

“Well they thought wrong.” Arthur said wryly as he heard Charles sighing above him.

Charles was silent for a couple of minutes, probably thinking things through, before he spoke up again. “I have to go Arthur.” He said. “I have to inform the gang, the sooner we get you out of here, the better. I'll talk with Dutch and Hosea, we'll get you back within a week hopefully.” He said. “Me, John and Sadie, we already discussed we'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here if things don't go according to plan.”

Arthur stayed silent for a while. He surely hoped things would go as planned. He didn't know what he would do if all of this had been for nothing..

“Thanks Charles.” He just grunted.

“You look out for yourself now Arthur.” Charles cast one more worried glance at Arthur and moved from his sitting position.

Arthur nodded in response and took a drag of his cigarette, watching Charles silently slip out of the tree. He heard some soft rustling of the shrubs behind him and knew the other man had left.

 

Hours passed and Arthur saw Eric arriving back at the house. He slipped off d'Argent and watched him hand over the reins to a servant. He glanced over to Arthur, who was still working on the painting under the old oak tree, and walked over to him.

“Arthur.” Eric greeted him cheerfully, leaning forward to peck Arthur on the lips. “How was your day?” He asked as he let his hand rest on top of Arthur's shoulder, squeezing softly.

“It was fine, worked a bit on the painting.” Arthur grunted, glancing at the hand on his shoulder.

“It's starting to look really good.” Eric complimented him. Arthur was making a fine progress on the painting. He seemed to have finished most of the background and Pepper looked close to finished, started working on Nugget's face as well.

“Hmm, I still gotta add a lot of details.” Arthur leaned back and looked at his work. “It's still lookin’ a bit rough around the edges.”

Eric turned to stand behind him. He leaned down, slipping both his hands around Arthur's shoulders, his cheek brushing against Arthur's as he looked at the painting a bit closer.

“Well I think it looks wonderful already.” His lips brushed along Arthur's cheek, making the other man shiver. “You're such a talented man, Arthur. Sometimes, I get jealous of all your talents.” His hands slipped down Arthur's chest, tugging at the suspenders playfully. Arthur could feel a soft trail of kisses going down his neck. He shuddered at the gentle touch.

“I talked with some of the investors and mr. Simmons today.” Eric breathed in his neck. “It took a great deal of convincing and persuading them, but the wages are getting raised. Aren't you pleased with me?” He bit down in Arthur's neck, the other man tried to hold back the tremble that went through his body.

Arthur clenched his fingers around his brush. “I am..” He could hear his voice quiver.

“Good.” Eric said as he started to softly nibble on Arthur's ear. “I think I deserve another reward, don't you think? The men gave me quite a bit of trouble. None were too pleased with me.” He chuckled.

Dread went through Arthur's system.

“But first, let's get to the house, I'm starving!” His predatory look disappeared and was replaced with a smile as he stood back up, squeezing Arthur's shoulder one last time before letting go.

 

……………………………………

 

Dinner was delicious, yet again, but Arthur noted how he seemed to be less and less able to enjoy it. He just wasn't hungry. He saw Nugget sitting next to him, glancing up at him with pleading eyes. When he thought Eric wasn't watching, he slipped some of his food off his plate and right into the dog's greedy mouth.

Eric poured them two glasses of strong whiskey when they finished eating, handing one to Arthur, who gulped it down in one go. He surely hadn't lost his appetite for booze. Eric raised his eyebrows and refilled Arthur's glass with the strong tasting liquid. Arthur grabbed for the glass again, wanting to throw it down his throat again, before he got halted in his actions by Eric.

“Savor it Arthur, it ain't some cheap whine.” Eric scolded him.

Arthur grumbled and slowly sipped at his glass.

Eric watched him. “Are you okay, Arthur? You seem a little bit off.”

Arthur closed his eyes, sighed and furrowed his brows. How much he would give to tell the man the truth. How he didn't want nor deserve his affection, how much he had despised last night, how much he despised this so called civilization the man lived in, how much he wanted to tell him he was here working on a so called job, here to steal his money.   
He missed his home, his home with the gang, his family, he missed his freedom. He wasn't a conman, he didn't feel at ease at all. A bit more than a week had passed, but it had felt like a goddamn eternity.

But they were just his thoughts, he couldn't say them out loud. He had a job to do, he had to carry this weight for the gang, for the family. And he was so close.

Arthur sighed, pushing his troubled thoughts aside. “I don't know Eric.” He said, raising the glass to his lips. He took a sip and stared at the other man. “I'm just getting restless, I guess I'm not used to being this weak and hopeless. I'm not used to being stuck in a city, in a house. These walls are closing in on me.. it's suffocating.” It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either.

Eric rubbed the stubble of his chin, looking at Arthur. “I see.” He said, taking a sip of his own whiskey. “It's hard for me to understand, I'm a city man, I'm used to this life. But if someone dropped me in the middle of the forest, I guess I would get paranoid real fast.”

Arthur nodded, gulping down the rest of his whiskey. “Something like that yeah.”

Eric took the crystal decanter and poured Arthur another glass. “Maybe we should go out on a short trip, get you out of the house, stretch your legs.” He said. “ Somewhere where there are no cougars.” He said wryly.

Arthur chuckled. “I'd like that..” It didn't sound like that bad of an idea. And if the gang took notice of their leaving, they would be easy targets for the kidnapping. There would be no law chasing the gang if they were in the middle of nowhere.

Eric enjoyed the soft chuckle that came out of the other man. He hadn't heard it for over a week.

“You think you're up for the ride? You're body is still recovering.” Eric asked.

“Sure, It'll be fine.”

Eric kept on staring at Arthur, taking a sip of his whiskey. “Arthur.” He said, catching the other man's attention. “If there's anything you need, you can always ask, okay?” Eric took Arthur's hand in his own. “I want you to be happy, I want you to stay with me and be happy.”

Arthur nodded, feeling just a little bit sorry for the other man.

“Sure Eric.”

 

…………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank God there are still some people who do sincerely care for Arthur. He's not completely alone in this. I love Charles, he reminds me of an old wise grandpa.
> 
> And Arthur's feeling oh so troubled, poor thing. But at least he can take a little breather.


	11. Chapter 11

They had ridden for a couple of hours, arriving at Emerald Ranch around midday. Eric wanted to buy some fresh cheese, hoping one of the farmers would sell some. But the farmers around these parts were awfully rude. They got easily offended and didn't mind using their fists or guns if you stared at them for too long.

“The people here are dreadful.” Eric grumbled as he mounted d'Argent again after he had tried to work his charms on one of the farmhands.

Arthur chuckled. “The Heartlands isn't well known for their hospitality. The game however..”

“That good?” Eric asked.

Arthur nodded. “And abundant as well.” He spurred Domino on in a gentle trot and glanced at Eric to follow him. “I suggest we go hunt for some game near the overflow. It's where most of the wildlife drinks and rests up.”

Arthur leaned back in his saddle, swaying along with the movements of his horse, momentarily closing his eyes to enjoy the soft breeze that caressed his cheeks and tousled his hair. He listened to the sound of hooves on gravel and could hear the call of a sparrow nearby, the sounds were so relaxing to him. He felt the tension slipping off his shoulders, he was in his element now.

They arrived at the Heartland overflow a couple of minutes later. They trotted through the shallow water, startling a flock of ducks who flew up, squawking. Arthur gently pulled back his reins, bringing Domino to a halt and letting him have a few sips of the water. Eric pulled up next to him.

“This place is beautiful.” Eric said as he shielded his eyes from the sun and glanced around the area.

Arthur nodded “It sure is.” He said and spurred Domino on, steering him to a line of trees looking out over the overflow. He carefully slid off the saddle, his healing wounds and muscles slightly aching after the long ride, and let Domino graze on the lush grass.

“We should put up camp here.” He said, pulling his saddle off Domino's back and putting it down on the grass.

“You sure this place is safe?” Eric said, looking uncertain as he slid off d'Argent.

“I've been here a couple of times before, never saw any tracks of predators. Maybe some coyotes, but they're hardly a threat.” Arthur said as he crouched and rummaged through his saddle bags. “Low on criminals as well. Nothing to worry ‘bout, aside a shady shack nearby..” He took out the supplies to set up his tent and threw it on the grass next to him.

“A shady shack…?”

“Never mind..” Arthur grunted, not really wanting to think about the shack with multiple corpses lying in bunk beds. “You can set up the tent while I hunt us something to eat.” Arthur said as he took his bow and arrows and stood back up, looking at Eric.

Eric ran a hand through his hair, looking down at the white canvas lying in the grass. “I've never set up a tent.” He said slowly.

Arthur gave him an incredulous stare. Setting up a tent, was like scratching his nose. He had done it so many times, he just assumed everyone could do it. 

“Oh...” He grunted eventually, scratching the back of his neck. “I'll try to be back as soon as I can and show you how to do it if you can't figure it out.”

Eric nodded and crouched down next to the canvas, looking a bit lost as he fumbled with one of the wooden tent sticks.

Arthur shook his head and hid his chuckle, turning around to scan the area for any game. It was entertaining, watching the man being out of his comfort zone. His cockiness replaced by awkwardness. The tables were turned and for once, since the last week, Arthur felt in control. 

And it felt good.

 

……………………………………

 

It was getting darker and Both men were enjoying the two mallard ducks Arthur had hunted and plucked an hour or two ago. They sat next to each other on Arthur's bedroll, sharing a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and watching the last rays of sunlight slip behind the horizon. After Arthur came back hunting, he indeed had to help set up the tent. Eric had at least tried, but failed miserably. A small breeze could've easily let the whole structure drop down in a pathetic heap of shit.

Eric sighed. “I wouldn't say I could get used to this way of living, but I can't deny it's rather nice.” He said as he finished his duck and leaned back, taking a swig of the bourbon. “The booze is crap though.”

Arthur chuckled and grabbed the bourbon out of Eric's grasp. “Shut up.. it's better than nothing.” He grumbled as he took the bottle to his lips.

Eric watched as Arthur's lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle, his Adam's apple bobbled as he swallowed down the burning liquid. Eric's eyes followed the drip of alcohol as it trailed down the other man's chin and neck. Arthur wiped his mouth with his arm, snapping Eric out of his trance.

Eric coughed awkwardly in his hand. “Are you feeling better now?” He asked.

Arthur took a deep breath of the cool evening air. “Sure.” He said calmly, gazing into the flickering embers of the campfire. He took another swig of the bourbon and leaned back in the damp grass behind him, propping his elbows under himself as he looked up into the early starry sky. “I needed this..”

“I'm glad, don't want you to wither away.”

“…Wither away?” Arthur grunted, looking slightly amused. “You comparing me to a goddamn flower?” He glanced at Eric and took another swig of the bourbon before handing it to Eric.

Eric chuckled, grabbing the bottle and took a large swig himself. “I guess I am.”

Arthur bumped Eric in the shoulder. “Dumbass.”

Eric laughed heartily, turning on his side to look at the other man. After a couple seconds, he spoke up. “Being with you is just.. just so easy.” He sighed. “It's confusing me, I've never felt like this before.”

Arthur glanced at the other man, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say. 

His mind was a bit hazy from the alcohol, but he could still notice how Eric's hand slipped over his cheek and down his chest, the hand trailing down the line of buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them in the process. Eric tugged the suspenders off Arthur's shoulders and fumbled with the buttons of his pants. Tugging Arthur's pants down, Eric's hand started palming the clothed bulge between the other man's legs.

Arthur unwillingly grunted in response, his fingers digging in the earth beneath him as he gazed down at the hand rubbing him. He didn't want it to feel good, but it did. His body was reacting and he quickly stared up at the darkening sky, a low moan rumbling in his throat.

Eric started trailing soft kisses down his neck and pulled Arthur's member out. His hand gently sliding up and down the shaft as Arthur dug his heels into the grass. Quickening his pace, Eric enjoyed the soft moans that slipped out of the other man's throat. 

Arthur fell back to the ground, his arm covering his eyes as he continued panting as he felt himself nearing his climax. It had been a long time ago someone had touched him like this. He wanted to deny himself the pleasure his body was yearning so dearly for, but felt his control slipping away when Eric's other hand started cupping his balls. With a deep, rumbling moan, he came a few seconds later, seed spilling over his stomach as his body shuddered.

Eric nuzzled his neck and softly kissed the other man's open lips.

“Come on, let's get you inside the tent.” Eric said softly as he helped Arthur clean up and pulled him on top shaky knees. He grabbed the bedroll and rolled it out inside the tent, laying Arthur down who was already starting to drift off in a deep sleep. Pulling the other man close to his chest, Eric nuzzled his face into Arthur's hair, his fingers drawing lazy circles over the other his arm as he relished every second of this moment. Soon enough he drifted off in a deep slumber as well.

 

………………………………

 

Eric woke up to the smell of food. Meat, to be more precise. He fluttered his eyes open and noticed how the spot next to him seemed to be empty. He sat up and looked around for the other man, seeing him crouched at the campfire, probably preparing their breakfast. He slipped out of the tent and went over to him.

“Morning Arthur, you're up early.” Eric said, stretching his limbs.

“Arthur glanced over to him and nodded. “Mornin'.” He grunted.

Eric leaned down to peck Arthur on the lips. “What's for breakfast?” He asked as he took the can of coffee and one of the cups that rested next to the fire. He poured himself a cup.

“Pheasant.” Arthur replied simply as he turned the bird on the fire.

“Pheasant? When you said the game in this area was pretty good, I expected eating some dear or pronghorn, not all these... birds.” Eric said slightly amused as he took a sip of his hot coffee.

Arthur glanced up at him. “I'm not going to kill an animal and let half of it waste away. It's too much meat for just two persons.” He grumbled and moved his attention back to the bird on the fire. “The food will be done in five minutes or so, you can go and refresh yourself before breakfast.” There was no room for arguments in his voice.

Eric chuckled and put his coffee down near the fire. He strolled over to the waterside and crouched down to wash his face and arms. Arthur seemed to be happy and confident around this place. Actually, his demeanor changed the moment they trotted out of Saint Denis. Standing up, Eric wiped his hands dry along the fabric of his pants and went back to their little camp. It seemed Arthur had almost finished preparing the food, he had laid down the bedroll next to the fire and sat on top of it, cross legged. Eric sat down next to him and was handed his coffee and a large piece of the pheasant meat. He nodded his thanks and bit down in the plump meat. It tasted quite good, seemed like Arthur had used some herbs, probably thyme. They ate silently and gazed at their serene surroundings. A flock of geese flew over them, squawking and landing on top of a grassy hill near the overflow. Further away, there were some deer grazing on the lush green grass under an old oak tree.

“Found these as well.” Arthur said as he gave Eric a handful of wild raspberries. “They're quite good.”

Eric nodded his thanks and popped one in his mouth, savoring the taste of the sweet fruit. “Didn't know you could live off the land this easily.”

“It ain't always easy..” Arthur grumbled as he took a sip of his coffee. “The land here is fertile and rich of wildlife, other parts of the country ain't as forgiving as these parts.” He said. “I learned that the hard way.”

There was a bitterness in the other man's voice, Eric noticed. Arthur had probably lived a life full of hardship and disappointments. Eric wanted no more of that. From now on, he would provide for Arthur. He would get him everything he needed and more. Eric watched Arthur lean back and sprawl out in the grass, basking in the early morning sun, closing his eyes as he sighed contently.

“We can stay for a couple more hours, maybe leave around noon?” Eric said. “We can take our time getting home and be back before supper.”

Arthur grunted in response. “I could lie here all day.”

Eric sighed, taking a sip of his cooling coffee. “I'm sorry Arthur, but I have to be back by tonight. I have to go to the factory tomorrow morning.”

Arthur groaned and covered his face with his arm.

“Stop moping Arthur.” Eric chuckled, lying down next to the other man and closing his eyes. “We'll do this more often, you can show me all the beautiful places you've been to.”

“Sure..” Arthur said. There was a big chance this would be the last time he and Eric would get out on a trip. The gang would probably strike sooner than later. And he would be free after all this. Maybe now they could get the money to get the whole family out, start anew, in a new area, new chances and a new future for all of them.

This would've been all worth it.

 

……………………………………………

 

Packing up camp had gone smooth and fast. They rode the horses with loose reins and walked in a relaxing pace through the hills of New Hanover. Entering the border of Lemoyne, they spurred their horses on in a gentle trot. The scenery around them changed when they neared the Kamassa river. The ground got soggier and Arthur could feel the air getting more humid by the second. The awful smell of the swamps filled his nose, that murky smell of rotting eggs and mud. Mosquitoes started swarming around them and he smacked one dead when it landed on his lower arm. Oh how he hated the swamps.

 

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a whooshing sound. Was that a lasso? 

Before he could even realize what was happening, he heard thundering hooves behind them and the whooshing sound got closer, followed by a harsh tightening around his shoulders and chest as he was pulled back harshly onto the muddy ground beneath him and off of his horse. He lay on his back, gasping for air, the sudden impact smacking all the air out of his lungs. His wounds and muscles absolutely ached. He rolled over to his side, his vision wavering as his gasps turned into groans as some air slipped back into his lungs.

“Arthur!” He heard Eric's distressed voice.

He heard mocking laughter, it sounded awfully familiar. His hazy mind couldn't quite fathom just yet whom it belonged to though. A weight pressed down on his side and pushed him face down in the mud. He gasped for air and turned his head to the side, seeing a panicky Eric on top of d'Argent.

“I got you now.. cowpoke.”

Arthur froze, he recognized that snaky voice and he recognized the nickname. He looked up and stared into the grinning face of none other than Micah Bell. He was standing with one foot on Arthur's back, leaning with one arm on his knee to look down at him. This wasn't the person he had expected to lead the kidnap/rescue mission.

“Goddamn bastard.” Arthur snarled. “Get off me.” He struggled when he felt ropes being tied around his wrists and arms.

“Now now cowpoke, we gotta make this realistic.. hmmm?” Micah said as his lips curled into a sly smirk, keeping his voice low so Eric wouldn't hear. “I'm really gonna enjoy this.” He took his gun out and smacked the hilt into the back of Arthur's head.

“Let go off him!” Eric yelled angrily, his voice wavering slightly.

Arthur grunted in pain, seeing stars. He growled, Micah was enjoying this way too much. He slowly glanced around and recognized the other two persons on top of their horses. Javier and John, both pointing their guns in the direction of Eric. He saw John gritting his teeth, looking angry and ready to snap Micah's neck in two. He glanced back at Eric and noticed how the other man seemed ready to grab for his own gun.

“Eric! You idiot!” Arthur yelled, his voice rough and strained. “Get out of here! Get help!”

Eric looked startled, holding the reins tight as he tried to control d'Argent. “Arthur.. I can't just..”

“Eric run!”

“Yeah sugar, you run now.” Micah turned to Eric. “We'll take good care of your sweetheart…”

Eric looked to be fuming and terrified, both at the same time. He gave Arthur one longing look and sharply turned the reins to the side, spurring d'Argent on in a fast gallop in the direction of Saint Denis.

“Chase him.” Micah ordered Javier and John. “Give the queer a little scare..”

“Hey man, take it easy. You're hurting him.” Javier gave Micah a warning look and glanced down at Arthur before he sped off after Eric.

John watched Javier go and turned his glare to Micah.

“Micah! You're taking this too far. Let me take Arthur back to camp.” John growled.

“Shut it boy.” Micah snarled as he threw Arthur on top of his horse. “Dutch gave me the lead in this, he wanted this to be convincing. What if that ‘man'… turns back around and sees us pampering his boy.” He said as he mounted Baylock. “Now go chase that nancy, I'll see you at camp!”

“It's fine John.” Arthur growled as he shifted uncomfortably on the back of Baylock. No way was he fine with this, but for once Micah was right, John was endangering the mission.  
John huffed angrily, giving Micah one last look before he spurred Old Boy in a fast gallop, chasing after Javier.

Micah chuckled and spurred Baylock on in a slower gallop. “Sorry ‘bout hitting you Morgan, but had to make it look believable hmmm?” Micah leaned back in his saddle, turning sideways to ruffle Arthur's hair.

Arthur growled at the mocking gesture, snapping his head to the side, away from the other man's hand. “Shut up, we both know you ain't sorry.” He growled.

“You're right cowpoke… I ain't.” Micah laughed, spurring Baylock to go faster.

“Who would've thought, the infamous Arthur Morgan… a charmer of men.” Micah taunted as he grabbed a handful of Arthur's hair again. “Nothing more than a common whore if you ask me.” He drawled.

“Let go off me, or I goddamn swear I…” Arthur spat, venom in his voice as he struggled against his binds and the other man's hold on his hair.

“Or what, cowpoke?” Micah spat back. “You know… I saw you two yesterday at the overflow…”

Arthur froze and stayed silent.

Micah noticed his silence. “Oh yeah sugar, I followed you two over there and watched you the whooole time…” He let go off Arthur's hair but instead he unabashedly grabbed the other man's ass, his fingers digging deep into his cheeks. “He probably fucked you as well, didn't he? Hmm?” He said slowly, his fingers massaging the firm muscle underneath them. “And you probably took it like the slut you are.” He cackled and let go off Arthur, turning back to look in front of him.

Arthur growled in disgust, but part of him knew Micah was right. All those vile things he said, they were nothing but the truth. He was nothing. Nothing but a whore, selling his body for money. Money they weren't even guaranteed they would get.

Unfortunately Micah's torment didn't stop just yet. He turned sideways again, a grin already plastered on his ugly mug. “I do wonder, cowpoke… how much would I have to pay to get a go? Five dollars maybe, ten? hmm?” He said slyly and laughed again.

“Just shut your goddamn mouth.” Arthur growled slowly, he wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of getting him rattled.

Micah chuckled in response. “Oh no worries sweetheart, we're almost back at camp..”

Arthur didn't respond, but felt Baylock slowing down to a gentle trot. Half a minute passed before they rode through the stone entrance of Shady Belle. He could hear the voices of camp members going silent as they rode closer to the main part of camp. Micah goddamn Bell probably looking smug on top of his high horse.

“I've saved our damsel in distress..” Micah spoke up, dramatically raising his arms in the air as he rode a circle around the fountain, as if to show off. He jumped off Baylock, showing no intentions of getting Arthur off the horse as well. Some of the camp members stood back and watched, not really knowing what to do.

“Ma, why is uncle Arthur tied down on top of Baylock?” Arthur could hear Jack's young and innocent voice. Abigail shushed him and Arthur felt relieved when she quickly shooed him to the other side of camp.

Arthur glanced up and struggled against his binds, from afar he could see Charles striding over to them.

“What's the meaning of this?” Arthur heard miss Grimshaw pipe up as she strode over to them as well. “Get that man off that horse! This ain't a show, All of you, get back to work!” She yelled out orders. 

Bless that woman.

Charles stepped up next to him and swiftly pulled him off Baylock, helping him on his two feet. It was hard to keep his balance with his ankles tied to each other and he wobbled to his side, getting caught by Charles again.

“Watch it Charles..” Micah said slowly as he laid his hand down on top of Arthur's shoulder, slightly squeezing. “Our sweetheart over here, he might just get aroused by those big dark hands of yours…”

Charles frowned, but kept his cool, getting out his knife and started working on the ropes around his ankles and wrists.

“You slimy piece of shit.” Arthur growled. 

The moment Charles cut him free, he grabbed Micah's collar and dove on top of him, both of them toppled to the mudd, Arthur landing on top of the other and throwing punch after punch into that sly face. His mind went blank and he could only feel absolute rage and frustration. All the pent-up emotions of the last couple of weeks, he let them all out. Blood smeared his fists and splattered in his face as he saw the other man's face below him turning into a mess of bruises and blood.

No one in camp made any move to stop him.

 

……………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur just released all his pent-up frustration on Micah, hooray!
> 
> Ha ha, the Arthur in my story is way more responsible about wildlife than the Arthur in my game. In game, I shoot down almost every animal I see. I want them hides! Then me and my horse crash into a tree and I forget about my hides that flew on the ground as well. I only realize I lost them after fifteen minutes or so. So then I start killing all over again.
> 
> And I'm sorry for Micah being rude and calling Eric a queer and doing all those awful things, don't want to offend. But he just ain't a nice man.


	12. Chapter 12

“What the Hell is going on around here!?”

Dutch ran down the front porch steps and strode over to the commotion in front of the building. To his surprise, he saw Arthur beating Micah into a bloody pulp. No one did anything to get Arthur to stop.

“Charles!” Dutch snapped, pointing at Arthur. “Get him the Hell off of him!”

Charles didn't say anything, but grabbed Arthur's shoulder and pulled him up. Arthur seemed to calm down almost immediately when he saw a fuming Dutch striding over to them. 

Scrambling onto his knees, Micah crawled away from the other man. “Dutch…” He drawled as he stanched the bleeding of his nose. “He's crazy…” He spat some blood on the ground close to Arthur's feet.

Dutch turned to Arthur, looking mad, pressing his finger into the other's chest. “Micah saves you from that man and this is how you repay him?” His voice was low and full of anger. “You should be showing him some goddamn respect!”

Arthur kept silent and pulled his arms loose out of Charles' grip. He wasn’t used to this side of himself, he almost never lost his cool like that.

“Dutch!” Miss Grimshaw piped in. “You should've seen mister Bell, he had Arthur hogtied on the back of his horse, parading him around camp like he was some kind of goddamn trophy!” she furrowed her brows. “If anyone should be showing some goddamn respect, it's this man!” She pointed a long finger down at Micah.

Dutch frowned. “Whatever it is, this must stop.” He looked around camp, glancing at all the people crowded around them. “We're a goddamn family! We have enough trouble as it is, we shouldn't be fighting each other.” He said. “Now everyone, get back to work!” Dutch turned around and walked back into the house. Micah scrambled to his feet and quickly followed after him.

Arthur looked to the side, away from Dutch, rubbing his temples as the feeling of shame bubbled up to the surface. But he knew Micah had it coming, the man had been taunting him for a long while now, not just today. Except for today, He couldn't keep his cool. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to his side. Charles watched him and guided him away from the group and to one of the campfires at the outer edge of camp. Arthur sighed and slumped down on one of the logs around the fire. He rubbed the blood and mud off his face and onto his sleeves and buried his face into his hands, groaning.

Charles sat down on the log next to him, studying the other man's face and waiting for the other to start talking.

“Why does Dutch always pick his side?” Arthur grunted, glancing sideways at Charles. “Twenty goddamn years of loyalty mean nothing to him?” 

Charles said nothing but nodded at Arthur to continue.

“The goddamn bastard kept on taunting me.. and I just lost my cool.” Arthur grunted, rummaging through his satchel for his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and brought it to his lips, lighting it, taking a long drag to calm his nerves. He offered one to Charles who declined by holding up his hand.

They heard hooves approaching and turned around to see John and Javier coming back and hitching their horses. John immediately strode over to the two of them, while Javier glanced at them, nodded in greeting, and walked back into camp.

“Arthur.” John walked up to them, still looking angry. “You okay?” He asked, eyeing the other man. “Micah, I swear to god I..”

“No need.” Charles chuckled, motioning for John to sit down. “Arthur beat him up pretty good.”

John looked sort of incredulous, opened his mouth and closed it again, dropping on the ground opposite of them, looking at Arthur. “You did?” He eventually asked, still looking surprised.  
Arthur shrugged and offered John a cigarette. “I guess I did.”  
John accepted the cigarette and let Arthur lit it. “Well.. good for you.” He said slowly, his eyebrows still raised as he took a long drag of his cigarette. “Wish I was there to see it.”

 

“Arthur!” They suddenly heard a loud voice through camp. “Where the Hell are you!?” 

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and saw Sadie looking around for him. When she made eye contact, she quickly strode over to him.

“Did I just hear right!?” She said, stepping up next to him. “Did I just really miss you beating up that goddamn snake, Micah?”

Arthur chuckled and nodded, bringing his cigarette to his lips. Seemed like the whole camp supported his actions towards Micah. Well, except for Dutch.

“Aw Hell, why do I miss all the good stuff?” She grumbled, sitting down as well, looking disappointed.

 

“So what happened?” Charles questioned, looking at Arthur and John.

“Micah's what happened.” John grunted as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. “Javier and I met up with him near the Kamassa river. Waited for an hour or so before Arthur and that man showed up. When they arrived, the goddamn bastard lassoed Arthur off his horse, hogtied him, hit him with his gun, humiliated him, the goddamn bastard took it way too far.” John growled. “Can’t imagine what he did on the way back to camp.”

The three of them glanced at Arthur, expectations in their eyes as they waited for an answer.

Arthur shrugged, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling the smoke. “Enough to make me beat the shit out of him.” He grunted, leaving it at that. “How'd the chase go?” Arthur questioned, quickly changing the subject as he looked at John for an answer.

John flicked his cigarette to get rid of some of the ash. “Chased him all the way back to Saint Denis, we scared him with some gunshots." He said. "He tried shooting back. Gotta give it to the feller though, one of his shots got pretty close.”

Arthur nodded, a part of him was relieved the man was safe at home. His feelings confused him. It seemed like a part of him had started to care for the other man.

 

“Well everyone is happy to have you back.” Charles said, clapping a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur hissed, his healing wound protesting, but quickly waved it off when Charles gave him an apologetic look.

“Glad to be back.” Arthur said as he threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed the butt beneath his heal. He slowly stood up, his body protesting from all the overexertion of the day. He still wasn't properly healed from the attack just yet and all the last day's activities were taking it's toll on him.

“I need a rest.” Arthur grunted. “I talk to you guys later..” Nodding at the others as he limped back to the large white house that fell into gentle ruin. 

When he neared the building he heard a voice calling for him. Looking up, he saw Dutch standing on top of the balcony, smoking one of his cigars.

“Come up here, Arthur.” He said shortly, walking inside before Arthur could reply. 

Arthur sighed and entered the building, Tilly brushed passed him, giving him a quick apologetic smile. Probably knowing just as well as Arthur, Dutch wasn't in the best of moods. He slowly walked up the stairs, staring longingly at the door of his room as he got on the second floor. He just wanted to sleep. When he entered Dutch’s room, he was met by three pairs of eyes. He glowered when he realized one of them was Micah's. Leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and his face looking bruised and battered, but still looking awfully smug. Fortunately, Hosea was there as well, leaning forwards on one of the chairs.

“What's he doing here Dutch?” Arthur growled, pointing a finger at Micah as he kept his eyes on Dutch.

“Will you shut up Arthur, enough of this childish behavior.” Dutch spat, but looked deadly calm at the same time. “We're here to talk business and since Micah lead the mission of bringing you back to us, he might just have some new insights.”

“It's not like I want to see yer ugly mug, cowpoke..” Micah drawled.

Arthur glared at him, but sat down on the bed, looking up at Dutch for him to continue.

“We want to discuss the ransom.” Dutch started. “Hosea here thinks we can go up to ten thousand dollars. What do you think, son? Think he's gonna pay us that much?”

“For me…?” Arthur looked incredulous.

Micah burst out laughing. “No one would pay that much for the cowpoke.”

Dutch silenced him with a glare.

“Thought these words would never leave my mouth, but for once I have to agree with Micah, Dutch.” Arthur said slowly, glancing at Hosea as well.

“I don't know Arthur.” Hosea spoke up for the first time. “When me and Charles dropped you off. The man seemed awfully fond of you, there was something in his eyes..”

Dutch nodded in thought and took a drag of his cigar. “After Charles checked up on you, he told me some bits and pieces, didn't go into detail though.”

“I saw it too, Dutch..” Micah said. “Most of those city folks cower in fear when they see people like us, but this feller was ready to strike back at us, just to get his little sweetheart back..”

Dutch stroked the stubble of his chin, looking to be in thought. 

“Did you have sex with him?” He asked suddenly, his eyes boring into Arthur's, looking dead serious.

Arthur sputtered, he really didn't want to talk about this, especially not in front of Micah goddamn Bell. 

“Does it matter?” Arthur growled as he ran a hand through his hair, looking away from the other three.

“Oh but it does sweetheart…” Micah drawled. “You must know, a way to a man's heart is by giving him what he wants…”

“I agree.” Dutch said slowly. “So I'll ask you again, did you have sex with him?”

Feeling cornered and embarrassed, Arthur kept his eyes from the other three. “I did…” He eventually growled out, rubbing his arms in discomfort.

Micah started laughing. “So you really did let him fuck you!”

“Shut up you goddamn idiot.” Hosea said, glaring at the other man.

Dutch turned around, pacing through the room. “And he didn't seem bored of you after?”

“No…” Arthur said. “He acted like we were a goddamn couple.” He said uncomfortably.

“You should've seen what I saw last night, Dutch.” Micah smirked. “They seemed pretty comfortable around each other…”

“Shut up you goddamn snake.” Arthur spat, leaping up to Micah and grabbing him by the collar.

Micah leaned forward, his nose close to touching Arthur's. “You miss your boyfriend, sugar? Want me to make you feel better hmmm?”

“The both of you! Stop this nonsense!” Dutch pulled Arthur away by his shoulder, who growled and sat back down on the bed. Micah was really getting to him, more than he usually would.

 

Dutch went back to pacing around the room and took a puff of his cigar as he stopped and stared out of the window. “Gentlemen,” He said after some time. “if everything that you said is true, we might just get those ten thousand dollars..” Dutch said slowly, a small smile creeping onto his lips. “Seems like our luck has changed for the better.

“Now we still don't have the money, Dutch.” Hosea said. “We gotta carefully plan this one out.”

Hosea and Dutch started to discuss some strategies, Arthur didn't care to listen anymore. He wanted to get out of this room. A few days ago, the thought of being with his family, warmed him, but right now he didn't want to be here either. He felt like there was a rope around his neck, slowly suffocating him. He got up off the bed and limped over to the door to get the Hell out of this place. Before he exited the room though, he turned around to the other three men.

“Don't underestimate him, Dutch.” He said. “He's a dangerous man.”

Dutch turned to him. “Is that so?” He said slowly, taking a long drag of his cigar. “I think we can handle those arrogant city folks, son.” His voice sounded somewhat mocking.

Arthur wasn't sure Dutch would listen to his advice or even believed him. He shook his head and left the room. Limping through the hallway, he leaned on the banisters to guide himself back to his room. He slipped inside his room and sat down on his cot, leaning forward and resting his arms on top of his knees. It felt strange to be alone. He had spent close to two weeks at Eric's and somehow he had gotten a bit used to the other man's presence around him. He wondered what Eric was doing right now, probably in a state of panic and fury. He sighed, everything felt wrong nowadays.

“Arthur?” There was a gentle knock on his door and saw Hosea entering. “Sorry for disturbing you, you probably need your rest. I just wanted to check if you're alright… and compliment you for beating up Micah.” He chuckled, pulling up one of the ammo boxes and sat down opposite of Arthur. “How are you? You look troubled.”

Arthur sighed. “I don't know anymore, Hosea..”

Hosea leaned forward, clasping a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder. “Look, I understand it's been a harsh couple of weeks, you did things for the family… things that weren't easy for you, things we probably can't imagine. If I had known this beforehand Arthur, I wouldn't have let this gone through.”

“Hosea, that ain't even the problem, I'd do everything for the family… I don't know. I guess I'm confused.” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. “I don't know why, but I started to care for that man. He could be awful sometimes, but for once I felt.. I don't know… like I was being loved and cared for. The lost child in me craved for his attention, while the other part of me wanted to run far away.”

“Oh Arthur…” Hosea squeezed his shoulder and furrowed his brows. “I know we've been hard on you the last couple of months, but you know we love and care for you as well, you are like our own son.”

“I know you do, but I don't know… I feel like I always have to prove myself, do chore after chore, job after job, bring in money, how many times I've worked myself close to death. And Dutch… it's like it's never enough for him nowadays.” Arthur grumbled, looking down at the old dusty floorboards between his feet. “With Eric, it was simple, I didn't have to prove myself, in some ways it felt liberating… just being myself.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “Sorry , I'm sounding real ungrateful, I owe you two my life.”

“I guess I can relate, Arthur.” Hosea looked him in the eye, nodding gently. “On one of my first cons, years and years back. Even before you crossed our paths, back then, when I was still a handsome devil.” He chuckled. “There was this young woman, pretty little thing she was. Real sweet and oh so naïve. A young widow with lots of money to spare. I promised her the world and ended up stealing half of her fortune. She didn't deserve it and I still feel bad about it. I had started to care about her too.”

“That's just the thing, Hosea. Eric ain't all that sweet, he ain't naïve and he ain't a pretty little thing.” Arthur grunted and furrowed his brows. “And still I care for him, I feel some kind of unexplainable loyalty to him. It messes me up.”

Hosea sighed and sat down next to the other, clasping a comforting hand on the other man's upper leg. “Arthur, your heart has always sought for acceptance, love, care and a home, it's what you craved for as a child, but never experienced before you met me and Dutch. And now, this man, he offers you the same. It's only natural for you to want it and to accept it. To give him your loyalty.”

Arthur grunted. “You make me sound like a big softie."

Hosea laughed, clapping his hand on the other's leg. “Arthur, you may look tough, but everyone knows you're a big softie.”

“Shut it old man..” Arthur grumbled, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Hosea chuckled and stood up. “Rest up, Arthur. You look like you need it.” He said as he walked up to the door. He paused before exiting the room, turning around to face the other again. 

“Arthur, I thought about what you said before. You’ve probably seen sides of that man that most people haven't. You really think he's a threat?”

“I know he is, Hosea.”

Hosea nodded, looking to be in thought. “I’ll look into it, you rest up now.” With that said, he left the small room.

 

…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Arthur, talking with your dads about your sex life.
> 
> I think that a childhood like Arthur's will influence you for the rest of your life. You're so vulnerable as a child, you just want acceptance, love and care. When you're offered just that, you accept it with both hands, even if you know it's bad for you. And now Eric offers him the same and Arthur gets confused. He doesn't recognize what he craves for. He needed some help of ol' Hosea to figure some things out.
> 
> Urgh, I hate this chapter..


	13. Chapter 13

“Sir, this came in for you…”

Eric snatched the piece of paper out of Albert's hands and tore it open. He read through it and read through it again before crumpling it in a tight ball and throwing it against the wall. He walked a few steps forward, halted, and smacked one of the expensive vases off the cabinet, it smashed onto the hardwood floor into a million tiny pieces.

“Goddamnit! Shit!”

Albert picked up the crumpled piece of paper, unfolding it. He read through the text and glanced at the other man, he seemed furious. 

It was a ransom.

Eric stormed off to his study and slumped down in the chair behind his desk, his face in his hands. 

“Shit! Shit! Shit…” 

Albert followed him, but momentarily paused when he entered the room. What could he say? His boss seemed devastated. 

“… Mister Daniels… what do you want me to do, sir?”

Eric kept quiet, rubbing his temples. Looking up, he ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, panicky, anxious, worried and furious, all at the same time. When he returned home yesterday, being close to hyperventilating, he hadn't known what to do. The two outlaws had chased and shot at him, only retreating when he was close to Saint Denis. When he finally got home, he had been close to tears. He had had a small sliver of hope that maybe Arthur had somehow escaped and had ridden back to his home, but of course that hadn't been the case. He had stepped back on his horse and went into the city, informed the police department and every police officer he had come by on the streets. They had been useless yet again, shrugging their shoulders, saying they would keep an eye out. He hadn't slept all night and he hadn't eaten, the worry making him sick to the stomach. 

Once again he hadn't been able to protect Arthur, he hadn't even known if Arthur was still alive.

But now he knew. Arthur was alive, the letter said. For now… And if he ever wanted to see him alive again, he had to pay the dirty scoundrels Ten Thousand Goddamn Dollars. They expected the pay in only two days, but there hadn't been any information about the location for the exchange. He looked up at Albert, the man still waiting patiently for an answer.

“…I don't know, Albert… Goddamn it all.”

“You think he's worth it?” Albert questioned carefully.

“Of course he is, Albert!” Eric was close to yelling, smacking his hand on the table. “Arthur's worth every penny I own…” He slumped back down in his chair, looking slightly defeated.

“I'm sorry, sir… I didn't mean it like that.”

Eric ignored him. “Arthur is worth it. But… but those goddamn outlaws… they don't deserve any of it, not even a nickel.” Eric spat. “I'm not just gonna lie down and hand it over to them.”

“Well, what do you want me to do, sir?”

Eric leaned forward in his chair, a dark look on his face. “Find me every hired gun you can find in this goddamn town. And get me an experienced hawkshaw, I want to know who these men are, what I'm dealing with.”

“The exchange is in only two days sir, I don't know if we have enough time…”

“I don't care, Albert!” Eric said. “Get me what I asked for, take whoever you need of the servants to get things done.”

Albert looked hesitant, but nodded. “Okay… sir.” He said. “ What do you plan on doing with the money?”

Eric rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought. “I’ll be going to the bank today, see if I can arrange to get the money's worth in gold bars, slow ‘em down if they're gonna run..” He said. “Now go, Albert. Enough talking, get me the men I need.”

 

Albert turned around, but looked hesitant yet again, turning back to Eric. “Sir, all those men you want, they're going to cost you a fortune…”

“Do you think I don't know that, Albert? It ain't important. This is matter of pride, I'm not letting these outlaws get away with this, I'm not letting them win.” Eric stood up, leaning with his hands on the desk. “They'll regret messing with me.”

“…Okay sir. I'll leave you to it then..” Albert turned back around and quickly left the room.

Eric watched him leave and slumped back down in his chair, sighing. There were still so many things to arrange. And not yet knowing the location of the exchange was a huge disadvantage. He wanted to be prepared and he wanted be in control of the situation. But he wouldn't be in control until he had Arthur back. He just had to accept that fact and deal with it right now.

 

……………………………………

 

“Private investigator Roy Pace, pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Eric nodded and shook the hand that was offered to him, motioning for the other man to sit down in one of the comfortable seats opposite of him. He studied the other man, he looked to be in his thirties, fancy clothes, bushy brows and short dark hair. Eric had heard about the man before, he seemed to be well respected. 

“Glad you could come at this short notice mister Pace.”

Mister Pace took off his hat and sat down in the seat, studying the other man opposite of him. “No problem, sir. I was told you are in a dire situation.”

“That’s correct.”

“I'm sorry, sir. But I have to ask in advance. You do have the money to pay for my services, yes?”

“Of course I do.” Eric said simply, although mildly offended.

Mister Pace nodded and continued. “You're house steward informed me about some things already. Tell me if I say something that isn't correct, sir.” He said as he accepted the cup of coffee Albert handed to him. “You were crossing through Lemoyne, near the Kamassa river when you and your partner got ambushed. It eventually led to his kidnapping and now they've sent you a ransom, asking for ten thousand dollars, am I correct?”

Eric nodded. “They hogtied him, Arthur couldn't get away and wasn't able to follow me when I escaped, two of their men chased me back to my home.."

Mister Pace nodded and rubbed his chin in thought. “How long do you know your friend, what was his name, mister…?”

“Mister Arthur Callahan.” Eric said. “Not that long, we met a couple of weeks ago at a party at the mayor's house. But we've become very good friends afterwards.” He wasn't about to tell this man about his and Arthur's relationship, relationships like these were frowned upon. It was better to be safe than sorry.

The detective gave him a funny look. “You're willing to pay ten thousand dollars for just a friend, a friend who you’ve known for a couple of weeks?” 

“What does it matter mister Pace? What if I do?" Eric spat, leaning forward to bore his eyes into the other man's. 

“If I want to do my job right, you'll have to tell me the truth, sir.” Mister Pace said slowly. “…Are you two involved in a romantic relationship?”

“How dare you assume such a thing?” Eric growled.

“Please sir, I have enough experience to know when someone's not telling the complete truth..”

Eric sighed and crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the other man's. “And what if we are? It's none of your concern. Just do your job and find out who these men are.”

“I don't judge clients, sir.. as long as they pay me.” Mister Pace said simply and took a sip of his coffee. It sounded a little bit like a threat. “I just want to understand the situation, that's all.”

The simple threat didn't sit well with Eric, he snarled. “Oh, you'll get your pay. But if this ever comes out, I'll make sure it's a different kind of pay you'll be getting.”

“Fair enough, sir.” Mister Pace didn't look al that intimidated by the threat. “Now, enough of us threatening each other.” He chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. “Back to business. You still have the ransom they sent you?”

Eric nodded, still frowning, and rummaged through his pocket, taking out the crumpled piece of paper and handing it over to the other man. “This came in yesterday around noon, they still haven't given me the time and location though.” He said in disdain.

Mister Pace studied the piece of paper. “Can I keep this?” He looked up questioningly.

Eric nodded again. “Sure, if it'll help.”

Mister Pace nodded and rubbed his chin, looking to be in thought. “So the exchange is tomorrow already…” He pondered out loud. “There's a chance we're dealing with a gang. Big chance it's the Lemoyne Raiders. But I heard rumors of the Van der Linde gang being in the area as well.” He said, still in thought. “Both of them are just as dangerous, I wouldn't underestimate them.”

“I wasn't planning to. Albert has already assembled a group of about thirty hired guns, still looking for more.”

“You plan on attacking them?” Mister Pace raised his eyebrows, looking somewhat shocked, but intrigued at the same time.

“They won't be taking my money without a fight.” Eric said calmly. “That’s why I want to know what I'm dealing with. If it's a gang, thirty hired guns probably won't be enough.”

“Probably not.” Mister Pace said. “I might know some guys if you're interested, they're really experienced, but a bit pricey as well.”

“That would be very much appreciated.” Eric said, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip. 

Mister Pace leaned forward in his chair. “Could you tell me a bit more about the men who attacked you?” 

“There were three of them, on horses, I don't know… I didn't see them that well, their faces were well hidden under their hats and bandanas.” Eric said, trying to remember the details.

“Was their something unusual about them?” Mister Pace questioned.

“They looked like regular outlaws… scum.” Eric growled, he drank the rest of his coffee down in one go and put it down. Rummaging through the drawer of the small table next to him, he took out a cigarette, brought it to his lips, lighting it and taking a long drag. He looked to be in thought for a few seconds. “Although one of them… he seemed to be Mexican. He had a thick accent as well.”

“A Mexican?” Mister Pace raised his brows. “Not a normal recruit for a Lemoyne Raider, that gang isn't too fond of foreigners or anyone with a slight tan.” He said. “The other two, did they sound like they came from these parts, Southerners?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“They could be Van der Linde's boys." Mister Pace said slowly. “If that's the case, the Mexican could be Javier Escuella, there's a big bounty on his head in Mexico..” He said. “Their gang isn't big is what I heard, but what they lack in numbers, they make up for it in experience.” Mister Pace stared at Eric. “I've heard that only three members of their gang slaughtered a whole lot of O'Driscolls in their hideout at Six Point Cabin. And let's say the odds were against them.”

Eric raised his eyebrows. “Hmm.. they sound dangerous.” He said, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

“All gangs are, sir.” Mister Pace said. "But of course there's still the possibility we're dealing with a small group of minor outlaws."

 

Eric exhaled the smoke and stared at mister Pace. “You think Arthur is still alive?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good.”

 

Mister Pace looked to be in thought. “I'm sorry for asking this mister Daniels.” He started, but paused. “How do I put this… have you considered the possibility that your partner, mister Callahan, could be one of them…?”

Eric frowned, taking a drag of his cigarette. “What do you mean by that..?”

“This might be a con… and mister Callahan could be a part of it.”

Eric huffed. “That's nonsense, I want to hear none of it.”

“I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to offend. But I sincerely think it's a possibility. Mister Pace said calmly.

“You bring me facts and I’ll listen to what you have to say, but for now Arthur is an innocent victim and I don't want to hear any of your assumptions.” Eric glowered and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray next to him. 

“Love can be blinding, sir. That's all I would like to say of the matter right now.” The detective gave him a serious look. Eric glared in response.

“I think that's all for now mister Pace. I've given you all the information I have.” Eric said shortly. “When they give me the time and location, I'll let you know.”

Mister Pace nodded, stood up and held out his hand for the other man to shake it. “Okay sir, just think about what we've discussed.”

Eric sighed, shaking mister Pace's hand. “I will. Now have a good day mister Pace.”

Mister Pace placed his hat back on his head and nodded. “Thank you, sir. You too.” He said. “I'll let you know when I know more.” With that said, he turned around and left the room, leaving Eric to his thoughts.

 

………………………………………

 

It was early in the morning, the day of the exchange, when Eric had finally gotten a piece of paper with the handwritten time and location. The note had been lodged into the wood of the front door with a large dagger. The moment they got the information, Eric quickly had to set things into action and gather all of his hired men in a way that wasn't too obvious. He had sent Albert to Doyle's Tavern to collect most of the hired guns that would be staying around that area, Joseph was sent to collect the men the detective had suggested to take along. They would all meet up outside Saint Denis in front of the old abandoned slaughterhouse. While Eric met up with detective Pace and four hired guns to protect the money, or rather the gold bars. They would move separately as to not gain too much attention. The big group of hired men would stay further behind their trail.

It was around noon when they left and headed up to Compson's Stead, an old deserted farmhouse in the area of Eris Green near the Ringneck Creak. Eric sat on top of the horse carriage holding the reins with trembling hands, mister Pace sat next to him, scanning the area. The four hired guns, armed to the teeth, trailed behind them on their horses.

Eric fumbled with the reins in his hands, feeling nervous and agitated. “So you're quite sure we're dealing with the Van der Linda gang, right?” He questioned the man sitting next to him.

Mister Pace took a drag of his cigarette and glanced at the other man. “I’m positive, after following the tracks of this morning's note. Some feller I questioned, saw a man that matched the exact description of Bill Williamson. He was talking about a large, heavyset man, brown hair, bushy beard, checked shirt and a hat which was pinned on one side.” Mister Pace brought the cigarette to his lips and looked through some notes on his lap, they were full of scribbles. “He's an ex-soldier, the kind that got discharged dishonorably.” He said calmly. “Yes we're dealing with a notorious gang, but there's no need to be nervous, sir. We're well prepared and we'll get mister Callahan back.”

“It's whether I get him back alive… that's what I'm nervous about.” Eric grunted, taking the reins in one hand and rubbing his face. “Maybe I've made a mistake… what if that gang has seen the horde of hired guns leaving the city. Arthur could be dead already..”

“We made sure you and that group of hired guns weren't seen around each other.” Mister Pace said calmly as he stuffed the notes back in his pocket. “The plan is clear to everyone. They'll stay behind and hidden until we get mister Callahan back and the two of you are back into safety. They'll start the ambush the moment you and mister Callahan have left the area.”

“I know the plan, I’ve put it together myself!” Eric snapped in frustration. “There are just so many things that could go…” His voice trailed off when he steered the horses up the hill and saw the abandoned building looming up in the distance between the trees. Arthur was probably in that worn down house, waiting for him right at this moment. He just hoped he would be alright.

“You think I did the right thing?” Eric questioned, staring straight forward, for once feeling doubt and without confidence.

“You shouldn't be questioning yourself at this point, sir, stand behind your decision and give those bastards Hell.” Mister Pace said simply, he flicked his cigarette and gave his revolver a last quick check-up.

Eric sighed, steering the horses into the perimeter of Compson's stead. From afar he saw two men standing in front of the building, there faces covered by bandanas and their guns raised. There was no sight of Arthur. When they were only a couple of meters away from the house, he saw more outlaws watching them behind the broken windows of the old building, guns ready and aimed towards them. His thoughts were interrupted when another gang member barged through the broken down front door, dragging a tied up Arthur with him and throwing him down in the dirt. The three that stood outside the building, looked to be the same three outlaws as before. The man who had thrown down Arthur, leaned down to mumble something at the other, cackled and kicked Arthur in the ribs.

Eric frowned and gritted his teeth. “You're right mister Pace.” He growled. “We're gonna give them absolute Hell.”

 

………………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got close to a goddamn writers block writing this chapter, geez…
> 
> So much talking in this chapter, glad this is over with. And the location for the exchange, aghh! Took so long to pick one!  
> Hope I didn't bore you guys. But next chapter is probably gonna be a shitstorm.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains character deaths, I'm sorry.

Arthur sat on the hardwood floor, his hands tied behind his back, leaning against one of the rotten walls of Compson's stead. He remembered the building in disdain, wanting to help out a homeless man who eventually turned out to be a slaver in the past. When they were searching for a location, Arthur had suggested the old farmhouse. It was on top of a hill with a 360-degree overlook of the perimeter and they could hide and protect themselves inside the building if it would lead down to a shootout. When they moved up here, Micah had suggested to tie Arthur up. Just to make sure they would look the part if they were being watched, Micah had drawled. Arthur growled at the memory.

He watched his fellow gang members move along around the building, preparing for the payout. Thankfully Hosea had listened to him and had convinced Dutch to bring every capable gunslinger along with them, only leaving Uncle and Charles behind to protect the women and Jack. Things still didn't sit right with him though, but at least they were better prepared than he thought they would be.

Eric could be here any moment now. Arthur waited patiently, just hoping everything would turn out fine and no one would get hurt, including Eric. They had discussed their strategies. When the money was handed over, Arthur would leave with the other man. The rest of the gang would regroup at Shady Belle and move out to somewhere north of Saint Denis to stay low for a short while. The gang had found a temporary hideout in the swamps in Lakay. While he would stay at Eric's for a couple of days till things got settled down a bit, probably leaving Eric in the middle of the night to regroup with his family. They were planning on leaving the state soon enough.

It all sounded too good to be true though. He was worried and he just knew things wouldn't go as planned, they never did anymore.

 

“You look troubled… cowpoke.” 

Arthur glanced up and saw Micah cleaning his gun at the other side of the room, he gave Arthur a sly look, his face was still covered in numerous cuts and bruises. “Worried your boyfriend's not gonna come and rescue you, hmmm?” He smirked.

Arthur growled. “Want to say that again when I'm not tied up?”

Micah holstered his gun and walked over to him, grabbing him by the cuff and lifting him up to push him against the wall. “Oh you think you're so tough hmmm?” He drawled, his eyes glinting in humor. “Well you ain't, sweetheart.” He threw Arthur back on the floor and kicked him two times in the face, the steel toe of his boot cutting through his skin. Arthur grunted out in pain as he felt blood trickle down his lip and cheek, his face throbbing painfully.

“You pathetic piece of shit.” Arthur spat, glaring up at the other man.

“Stop it! The two of you.” Dutch walked in and looked over Arthur's face, but said nothing. Hosea followed suit and pushed Micah away from Arthur, helping him sit up and glancing at the other if he was okay. Dutch walked further to one of the windows and pushed the curtains aside, looking through the broken glass. “They're almost here, so get your acts together.” Dutch growled as he took one last drag of his cigar and threw it on the ground, crushing the butt beneath his heal. “Micah, go take Arthur and wait them up. You, John and Javier will lead the payout, just like we discussed before.”

Arthur growled, he had done his fair share of protesting when he had heard about Micah leading the payout. He didn't want to suffer through the humiliation Micah would surely grand him again. But Dutch had insisted upon Micah doing it, it would look most realistic with him doing it, Dutch and Micah had both agreed on. Although Arthur hated to admit it, he had to agree as well. Micah didn't feel sorry while he abused or said nasty things to him. It would make it all the more convincing.

“Okay cowpoke..” Micah grabbed Arthur by his upper arm and lifted him up again. “Time to give them a show…” He grinned, covering his nose and mouth with his bandana and dragging Arthur along with him. He barged through the front door and threw Arthur down in the dirt just as Eric and his crew arrived with the wagon.

Leaning down, Micah sneered at the other man lying in the dirt. “Look at you, sugar… Pathetic.” He chuckled lowly. “Hope you're ready to beg, cause we gotta make this convincing!” He let out a cackle and kicked the other man in the ribs.

Arthur groaned in pain, quite sure he heard a crack as the foot made impact with his ribs. He saw Javier and John glancing back at him, but they knew they couldn't blow their cover. Micah sure knew as well.

Micah crouched down beside him and grabbed a hold of his hair, lifting him up once more and walking forwards to the wagon.

“Gentlemen, Welcome! Welcome to my humble abode!” He said mockingly as he pointed his gun at Arthur's temple. “So glad you could make it, mister Daniels… I see you've brought some company.” He motioned to the hired guns behind the wagon.

Eric stepped off the wagon, so did mister Pace. “It's just to protect the money for the ride over here.” He snarled, making eye contact with Arthur, his eyes softened slightly. “Arthur, are you okay?”

Before Arthur could reply, Micah roughly pulled on his hair and smacked the hilt of his gun into the back of his head. Arthur groaned in pain, momentarily slumping forward as his head spun around him and his vision started blurring.

“Oh he is fine, sugar… as long as you got the money.” Micah mocked. “Tell those fine men of yours to drop their weapons and everyone will be juuust fine… hmmm?”

Eric kept his eyes on Arthur. “Do as he says!” He ordered his men.

“Sir…” Mister Pace said slowly. “I think..”

“Do as he says!” Eric turned around and glared at the detective. “Now!”

Mister Pace hesitated, but eventually did as he was told. The four men behind them did as well.

“Good boys… So, the money? It's in the back of the wagon?” Micah drawled and watched Eric nod in response. Micah motioned for John and Javier to check the back of the wagon. “Now don't try anything funny…” Micah glanced up at the building behind him as a warning, multiple rifles sticking out of the broken windows and pointing down at the six men.

John stepped inside the wagon, while Javier stayed outside, keeping his eyes on the hired guns and scanning the area for any abnormalities.

“Gold bars!” John yelled. “A whole lot of them!”

“How many?” Micah yelled back, still keeping his gun pressed against Arthur's temple.

There was a pause before John answered. “Twenty! I think.”

“You think?” Micah snarled.

There was a short pause again. “Twenty! I'm sure!” John yelled, popping his head outside the wagon.

“Well what are you waiting for mister M?” Micah drawled and tightened his hold on Arthur. “Unload that gold and stack them up inside the house!”

John glared at the other man, but started on the task, soon enough Lenny stepped outside as well to help him out.

 

“So, what's with the gold bars, mister Daniels?” Micah glanced at the bars Lenny was carrying inside, they looked to be mighty heavy.

“There were no specifications. I could've given you ten thousand worth of cows, but I settled with the gold bars instead.” Eric said simply, watching in disdain how his gold disappeared inside the worn down building.

“Ohh, aren’t you a funny man?” Micah snarled. “I'm a funny man myself…” His hand that had a hold on Arthur's hair loosened his grip and started stroking along Arthur's cheek. His fingers soon trailing downwards over the other man's chest. Micah moved behind him, all the while staring tauntingly at Eric, pressing himself firmly against the other man's back, his gun still held against Arthur's temple.

Eric gritted his teeth as he followed Micah's movements. “Well, I'm a man of steel and metals, so I only thought it fitting…” He growled slowly.

Micah grinned behind his bandana when he noticed his actions got the response he was searching for. “Don't be jealous now, mister Daniels.” He mocked. “I tried seducing your boy, but he's only loyal to you I guess…” He cackled and pressed his clothed cheek against Arthur's.

Having had more than enough, Arthur butted his own head into Micah's nose. It wasn't hard enough to get Micah off of him, but it felt good anyways.

“You son of a bitch!” Micah yelled out in anger and smacked his gun across Arthur's head yet again. Arthur gritted his teeth in pain, but took a moment to smirk at Eric before his head lolled slightly forwards.

Growling in anger, Eric leaped forward, but was stopped by a sudden hand on his shoulder. He turned around and glared at mister Pace, but settled down.

John and Lenny walked up to Micah, glancing at Arthur and back at Micah in disdain. “We got the gold.” John said shortly and grabbed Arthur's upper arm, forcefully pulling him out of Micah's grasp and pointing his own gun against Arthur's head, although a bit more gentle.

Micah growled in response, but said nothing, rubbing his bloody nose through his bandana.

 

There were a couple seconds of silence before Eric spoke up. “I've given you the money, now let Arthur go,” He said slowly. “I followed through my end of the deal, now it's time for yours.” 

John stepped forward, taking Arthur with him, but was stopped when Micah stepped forward as well and stood in his way.  
“Now… wait a second there.” Micah drawled. “What if we don't want to let him go.. hmmm?” He said, clasping a hand on Arthur's shoulder. “The way I see it, if we keep him, we're safe. If we give him back, you and your friends might start shooting at us…”

Lenny walked up to them as well. “Micah..” He whispered urgently. “Stick with the plan. Let Arthur go and get back inside the house.” He looked slightly nervous as he scanned the area. “This don't feel right…”

Micah growled in annoyance, he glanced at Javier for some backup, but got none. John pushed passed him and leaned his head slightly closer to Arthur's as they slowly stepped up to Eric. “You hang in there, brother.” He whispered. “I'll see you in a couple of days.” With that he pushed Arthur forwards. 

Arthur limped a few steps forward and halted momentarily, standing in between his family and Eric. He looked up and made eye contact with Eric, the man looked anxious and worried. He didn't dare glancing back at his family though. Before he could really comprehend it, Eric had quickly closed the distance between them, his arms slipping around Arthur's shoulders and hastily guiding both of them back to the wagon. Eric turned him around and started fumbling with the ropes on his wrists.

“Sir, wait a second…” Mister Pace walked up to them and held Eric's wrist to stop him from untying the ropes. Arthur studied the other man, he didn't look familiar.

Eric pulled his wrist loose. “What's the meaning of this, mister Pace?” He spat, keeping his voice low.

“I recognize this man, sir.” Mister Pace said slowly. “I recognize him from the bounty posters that are hanging in West Elizabeth.”

Arthur froze.

Eric froze.

“He's Arthur Morgan, the Van der Linde gang lieutenant…” Mister Pace said slowly, keeping his voice low and grabbing Arthur's upper arm. “Now that I've seen his face, I'm sure of it.” He rummaged through his pocket and handed Eric a piece of crumpled paper. “You know I had my doubts about him, so I did my research, sir. I've searched through every bounty poster I could find of the Van der Linde's.”

Eric looked down at the piece of paper, unfolding it. It was the five thousand dollar bounty of one man named Arthur Morgan. He studied the sketch of the familiar looking man and read the description. Suddenly, everything seemed to fit together. Arthur's scars, his traveling and explorations, his ‘friends' that went wherever there was money to be made, his skills with a gun and so on and so on. He felt shocked, betrayed… he turned to look at Arthur, he knew there was still disbelief in his eyes, but realization was dawning in on him. Arthur seemed to realize as well. 

“Arthur Morgan…?” 

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. For a moment, no one made a move. Then he started thrashing, deftly pulling his arm loose out of mister Pace's grip and dashed off, going straight towards the old ruin that was Compson's stead.

The other gang members looked on confused, not understanding what was going on.

“They know!” Arthur yelled at them. Before they could react, Arthur was tackled to the ground by a furious Eric. He grabbed Arthur by the leg and dragged him back to the wagon. “Shoot them!” Eric yelled at the hired guns, pointing at the house. “Kill them all!”

Soon after, shots started to ring out and Arthur looked on in shock as he saw Lenny dropping to the ground when he tried to duck for cover, but was too late. He lay there on the ground, let out a couple of wheezing gasps and fell still, his eyes staring into nothingness.

“Shit! Shit!!” Arthur yelled out and watched hopelessly as his family was being shot at. Eric grabbed him and dragged him further under the wagon.

“Arthur…” Eric gritted his teeth as he lay low next to him under the wagon, shots ringing around them. “I can't believe you did this to me…”

“I… Eric…” Arthur stumbled on his words and glanced around them and realized Eric had a lot more backup than the four hired guns he had arrived with. In less than a minute, Compson's stead was absolutely surrounded by Eric’s men, shooting the place down to bits. And they were right in the middle of the crossfire. 

“Shit…Eric…”

 

Mister Pace duck under the wagon as well. “Mister Daniels… we have to leave.. somehow.” He said, glancing around them. “We still have the upper hand, but your men… they are dropping like flies…”

Eric cursed and shifted to scan the area around them. One of the two horses in front of the wagon lay dead on the ground, shot through the head, while the other horse was anxious and whinnying in distress. Furthermore, he saw multiple of his men lying motionless or close to death around them. The losses were big, but it seemed like his men were gaining the upper hand, moving closer and closer to the building.

“They're trying to escape at the back!” One of his men yelled out.

Arthur saw his family running out of the back of the building, splitting up and spurting in different directions. He watched in horror as a loud shot rang out next to him and one of them dropped to the ground a bit further away, he couldn't quite see who it was from this distance. Eric's men surrounded his fallen comrade and picked him up. Arthur glanced to his side and saw the man, mister Pace, holstering his smoking gun, looking satisfied. Arthur really wished he had a gun in his hand right now, he wished he was untied. What he would do to protect his family right in this moment. What he would do to blow that awful satisfying smirk off the man's face. It was absolutely unbearable to just watch his comrades, his family members, fall and he couldn't do anything about it. He struggled in his binds, the skin on his wrists burning as he tore the skin open on the rough exterior of the rope.

The gunfire around them subsided and moved in the direction of the creek. Mister Pace and Eric slowly slid out of the cover of the wagon, pulling Arthur along with them. Arthur let himself be lifted up and froze when he saw Eric's men dragging his fallen comrade along with them. It was Hosea.   
He was still alive, although barely, his wound seemed fatal, having been shot through the chest. Arthur's heart sank as realization dawned in. They had lost Lenny and now they were going to lose Hosea too, all for a bit of cash. 

And there was no one to blame, but him.

Eric seemed to recognize Hosea as well. “I know that man…” He growled. He had still been full of doubt, but the moment he saw the man, all his doubts had vanished into thin air. It was the feller who had dropped Arthur off after Arthur had been injured and had disappeared.

“A-Arthur…” Hosea wheezed, looking slightly desperate, his body slumping forward in the men's grip.

“S-shit… Hosea!” Arthur growled out in desperation, struggling in Eric's hold.

“He's got two gold bars on him, sir!” One of the men said as he shamelessly rummaged through Hosea's pockets and threw the bars on the ground in front of them. They landed with a dull thud. He also disarmed him and threw the weapons away in the grass behind them. Hosea wheezed a couple of times and slumped even further forwards, his body going completely slack.

One of the men nudged him. “Shit… seems like the old man died on us.” He laughed. Arthur watched in horror as they threw the lifeless body of his surrogate father down in the dirt.

“Hosea!” Arthur struggled harder against Eric's hold on him, thrashing wildly and gritting his teeth in frustration and anger as he had to watch how the men looted the body of his long-time friend. “Goddamnit… Don't touch him!” He growled in desperation, hating how helpless he was. He noticed how the gunfire seemed to get further away and ceased after a couple of minutes. He was fearing for the worst. For all he knew, the whole gang could be dead by now.

Some men came running back up the hill. “They escaped!” One of them yelled. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

Eric turned to them. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get on your horses and hunt them down! What am I paying you for??” He yelled as he harshly tugged Arthur to the back of the wagon and pushed him inside. “Mister Pace, check the house!” Eric ordered and picked the two gold bars up off the ground. “Who ever brings me another one of those men’s corpses, gets one of these!” He held the bars up in the air.

The men hurriedly mounted their horses and galloped off down the hill, trying to follow the trail of the escapees.

Eric watched them go and walked back to the wagon and kept an eye on Arthur. “Don't you dare make a move, Arthur.” He spat in anger as he took out his own gun as a warning.

Mister Pace came running out of the building. “Two more gold bars, sir!” He said as he held one of the bars in the air. “Seems like they panicked and left in a hurry, couldn't take everything along with them.” He looked satisfied and handed the bars over to Eric. “It was a good idea, using these heavy bars, sir.”

“I still lost a lot of money, mister Pace.” Eric growled and hopped inside the back of the wagon, dropping the gold bars next to him as he grabbed some rope and tied them around Arthur's ankles. He sat back down opposite of Arthur. “If you would be as kind to ride us back to Saint Denis, mister Pace. I've had quite enough of this place.”

“Yes sir.” Mister Pace stepped up to the dead horse that still lay on the ground in front of the wagon and unhooked the dappled mare. He calmed the black shire next to the dead horse and led the shire and the wagon away from the bloody mess that surrounded Compson's stead. When the horse seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, he climbed onto the front of the wagon and took the reins.

“I'm sorry I didn't want to believe you, mister Pace.” Eric spoke up after a while, staring at Arthur. “I should've known better.”

“It's quite all right, mister Daniels.” The detective said as he spurred the horse on and steered it down the hill in the direction of the Kamassa river. “What are you planning on doing with mister Morgan?” He nodded his head towards Arthur.

Eric bored his eyes into Arthur's. Arthur Morgan, the name sounded strange to him. It was almost like he was looking at a different person. “I don't know yet.” He said shortly. “He owes me a lot of money.” Arthur fixed him with an unwavering stare of his own.

“You could turn him in, he's worth five thousand dollars.”

“I could… but I don't think I will.” Eric said calmly. 

“Not yet anyways.”

 

……………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Arthur, he's gonna get it now..
> 
> So Lenny and Hosea ended up dead anyway. In the beginning of this story I was like: Yeah! I'm gonna spare their lives, cause they're not gonna do the bank job! And now I've killed them off anyway. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting dark when they arrived back at Eric's home. Not much had been said the ride back, but Eric had kept his eyes on him the whole time. The servants had looked on in surprise as Arthur had been roughly dragged out of the wagon by Eric, his arms and ankles still tied up. None of them said anything.

“What are you looking at?” Eric snapped at them as he grabbed the gold bars out of the wagon and stuffed them into his pockets. “Get back to work!”

They quickly scurried off and went back to their tasks, some of them glancing over their shoulders in curiosity.

Eric hold onto Arthur's upper arm and turned to mister Pace who still sat on top of the wagon. “Thanks for today, mister Pace.” He said, at the corner of his eye, he saw Albert getting out of the house and stepping down the front porch steps, probably looking confused by the whole ordeal. “Send me a bill or something and I'll pay you as soon as I can.”

“You can give me two of those bars and we're settled, mister Daniels.” Mister Pace replied simply, eyeing Eric's pockets.

Eric raised his brows. “Two? …That much?”

“You wanted the best, you pay for the best, sir.”

“How humble you are, mister Pace.” Eric grumbled as he threw two bars in the back of the wagon.

“Thank you, sir.” Mister Pace nodded his head. “You sure you don't want me to help out with mister Morgan?” He said, eyeing Arthur.

“It's fine, I can handle it.” Eric grunted, tightening his hold onto Arthur's arm.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Mister Pace touched the brim of his hat and nodded. “Good doing business with you. Good evening, sir.”

“Evening.” Eric waved one time and turned to Albert.

“Sir?” Albert looked confused, his eyes glancing at the ropes around Arthur's wrists and ankles.

“I want you to prepare the basement.” Eric said shortly. “A bed, some blankets, a bucket and find one of those old shackles, they're lying somewhere up in the attic.”

Albert raised his eyebrows, looking even more confused than before. “Sir… what happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it right now, Albert.” Eric growled as he started to drag Arthur up the front steps. Arthur just let him. Right now, he didn't have much fight left in him. 

“Enough talking, go get the basement ready!”

“Okay sir…” Albert nodded and swiftly retreated back inside the house.

Eric sighed and slumped down in one of the chairs on the front porch, taking a deep breath of the cool evening air. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and looked up at Arthur who just stood there.

“Sit down, Arthur.”

Arthur complied and clumsily sat down in the garden chair next to him, it was hard to find his balance with his arms and ankles tied up. They were silent for a couple of minutes, the only sounds were the gentle breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees surrounding them and the sound of hooves striking the pavement a bit further away. Eric took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag and staring straight ahead of him.

“I don't know what to do with this, Arthur.” Eric spoke up, breaking the silence. “I'm absolutely furious.”

Arthur didn't respond, just looked down at his tied up hands.

“The best thing to do, is turning you in and fetch the bounty on your head.” Eric said and took another long drag.

“…So why won't you?” Arthur spoke up for the first time. “I deserve it.”

“I can't.”

Arthur glanced at the other man, he looked to be devastated. He quickly looked back down at his hands. “You know… I'm sorry Eric…” Arthur said. “I really didn't want any of this to happen…”

“You’re talking shit and you know it.” Eric turned to glare at him. “You know how much money I've lost because of you? Do you even realize how much you've broken? My trust… my heart?”

Arthur stared back at him. “You can't blame everything on me, Eric. I was forced into this, I didn't want this. I'm not a con man.” Arthur said uncomfortably, shifting in his seat to try and loosen the ache in his shoulders. “From the beginning, I haven't made any advances on you. You flirted with me at the party, it was you who invited me to your home, it was you who made up some stupid excuse of making a painting of your dogs and a promise for money to get me to stay. You bought me clothes, dinners and an expensive pocket watch. You touched me, you kissed me and it was you who fucked me. The only thing I did, was allowing you to do it.”

“So you're saying all of this is my own fault??”

“No, I ain't, but…” Arthur sighed in defeat. “I don't know… I didn't want any of this, Eric. These things get way too personal and I grow attached to people way too easily…”

Eric glanced at the other man but didn't respond. He stared down at his hand holding the cigarette and moved to Arthur to let him take a drag of it. “You know I can't let you go, Arthur. I won't turn you in, but you won't be leaving this house either…” He said, watching Arthur take a long drag of the cigarette.

Arthur exhaled the smoke and stared at him. “I won't stay here.” He replied simply and stared Eric in the eyes.

“You don't have a choice, Arthur. You will.”

“My family, the gang. They'll get me out.”

“We'll see about that, Arthur.”

Arthur shook his head and stared up at the sky, he just hoped his family wouldn't forget about him. His thoughts turned to Lenny and Hosea again, he still couldn't quite fathom it just yet. The loss of those two. It felt overwhelming and confusing at the same time. Hosea had taken him in twenty years ago, gave him guidance, acceptance, advised him and showed him love for the first time since his mother had died. He was the closest person to a father he ever had. And Lenny… the young man had reminded him a little bit of Isaac. He was a sweet kid, a sweet kid with an unfair life, dying young. Oh so eager to prove his worth to the family. There was no time coping with these losses, he didn't want to give himself the time coping with this. It would be better to just bottle it up and not think about it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Albert opened the front door. “We’ve prepared the basement, sir…”

Eric nodded and flicked his cigarette on the ground, crushing the butt beneath his heel. He stood up and grabbed Arthur's upper arm to lift him up and out of the seat, dragging him along inside the house and to the back where the stairs were that led down to the basement. Albert trailed behind them. They went down the old wooden stairs and Arthur scanned the small space. It really wasn't very big, and there hung an old musty, mildew smell. There was a simple bed at the further corner of the room under a small barred window, next to the bed stood a chair and a small table with a simple lamp on top of it, it was the only source of light in the dark room. In the other corner of the room, there stood a bucket, Arthur could guess what use it was for.

He noticed in disdain, the shackles lying on top of the bed. They seemed to be connected by a long chain attached to the wall. Arthur dug his heels in the cold damp floor beneath his feet as Eric continued dragging him towards to the bed. Realization was only just beginning to dawn in, he was going to be locked up in here for who knows how long. He struggled against Eric's hold on his arms, but when Albert started helping Eric out as well, there wasn't much he could do. He was pushed forwards on his knees in front of the bed, hands forcing him further forwards so his chest was pushed on top of the old mattress. Hands on his upper back and head held him down in the position. He shifted his head slightly, as much as possible with the hand restraining him, he felt hands taking his boots off and could hear the clinking of metals behind him, not soon after, he felt a cold heavy weight being put around his ankles.

“Eric! Don't.” Arthur felt a renewed burst of energy and vigorously started struggling again and felt the grip on his back slipping, but the hand soon got back again, this time pushing harder. He heard a loud clank as the shackles around his ankles struck together. His ears picking up the turning of a lock, followed by a loud click. There was another tug on his ankles as he felt the ropes around them getting untied.

There was a moment of silence before he suddenly felt the hand on his head moving down to hold his wrist, another hand grabbed his other wrist, there was a short tug as the ropes around his wrists were cut. In a matter of seconds his hands were roughly pushed next to his head and cuffed. Arthur took in a deep breath as they lifted his head and a metal collar was placed around his neck as well. When everything was put into place and locked, they rummaged through his pockets to take anything that could help him escape or was worth any value, they took the pocket watch Eric had given to him, they even took his suspenders off.

The hands left his body, Arthur blinked and slowly climbed onto his feet and heard the clinking of the shackles as he moved, it sickened him already.

“You can go now, Albert.” He heard Eric saying, followed by a mumbled ‘yes sir’ and the sound of feet going up the stairs.

Eric grabbed the chair at the table and sat down, leaning forwards on his arms resting on his knees, staring at Arthur.

“Please sit down, Arthur.”

Arthur glanced at him and back to the shackles around his wrists, they seemed to be connected to the collar around his neck. He eventually sat down on the bed and looked Eric in the eyes.  
There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm so angry at you, Arthur. You can't even imagine.” He spoke up. “How could you do this to me?”

“It wasn't my idea…” Arthur rubbed at his temples and warily eyed the other man. “I had to play along with it…”

Eric looked to be in thought and stared at Arthur. “…All those things you did for me the last couple of weeks… you saved my life, the nice conversations we had, the kisses we shared, it's hard to believe you weren't sincere…” He said slowly. “It was that gang of yours, wasn't it? Probably that Van der Linde guy, mister Pace told me about.” Eric spat angrily and stood up to look down at Arthur. “He was there on the party, wasn't he? He saw us together, he saw the connection between us and decided to use your, our feelings, to his advantage, didn't he?”

Arthur rubbed his face and sighed. Eric still believed he loved him and Arthur honestly didn't know what to believe anymore. Arthur didn't understand his feelings for the other man at all. There was that part of him that cared for Eric and didn't want him to get injured and hated to see him hurt by his betrayal. The other part of him despised Eric and his way of doing things. He acted like he was fair and just, he acted charming, but Arthur had more than once seen the dark side of that man.

Eric stepped in front of Arthur and lifted up his chin to look up at him. “Your loyalty no longer has to lie with that despicable man, you belong to me now, Arthur. You no longer have to do those awful things for that man, I'll give you a carefree life if you just give me your loyalty and your love.” He said in a low voice, staring deep into Arthur's eyes. “You only have to accept this new life and give yourself to me. And I'll forget about your betrayal and I'll look at the loss of money in a way of buying you out of that awful gang.”

Arthur pulled his chin out of the other man's grip. “You can't keep me locked up in this place, Eric.” He grunted. “I'm a bad man, an outlaw. It's the only life I know how to live.”

“You're much more than just an outlaw, Arthur. You're not a bad man, you're a good man with a gentle soul, I've seen it myself. You protected me, I heard you giving Joseph some money and giving him the day off, you cared for the people at my factory, the way you treat animals, how you treat my servants, how you work on your drawings.” Eric paused and grabbed Arthur's chin again. “You can't help the fact you've been manipulated by that gang since a very young age, they've moulded you in a person you don't want to be.”

Arthur didn't answer for a while and closed his eyes, sighing. 

“You can say all you want, Eric. All those things, they don't make me a good man, they don't even up with all the bad things I've done.” Arthur growled, opening his eyes and staring up at the other man. “I won't stay here and I can't give you my loyalty.”

Eric frowned in disdain, his lips tightly pursed. 

“We'll see about that, Arthur.” He said, turning on his heel and walking off and up the stairs. He halted on the second step and turned back to Arthur. “I'll give you some time to think about it, you might reconsider if I keep bringing you heads of your beloved gang members. I'll hunt down every last one of them.” With that said, he left Arthur to his troubling thoughts.

 

………………………………………

 

He was guessing a week had passed since he had been locked up in the small basement. The only person Arthur would see and speak to was Eric, no one else. Only two times a day, in the morning and the evening. He would bring in food and water, also replacing the bucket with a clean one. There was absolutely nothing to do in the time in between the visits. He already noticed in dismay, he was starting to look forward to those visits, at least he had something to do, someone to talk to. Wouldn't have to be alone. He already felt like he was getting mad staying here.

Arthur sat on the bed, his legs crossed as he stared at a small spider crawling on the wall at the other side of the room. He rubbed on the sore skin of his neck, working around the collar when the spider disappeared into a long crack in the wall, Arthur decided to stand up on top of the bed to stare out of the little barred window. He had noticed how Eric had upped his security, he had seen multiple armed men patrolling through the garden.

He turned around to stare at the little room he had to call home right now. His lamp was missing, he had used it trying to escape. On the second day he had smashed the thing into pieces on the damp floor, taking out the wire to try and use it as a lock pick to get rid of the shackles. He hadn't had enough time though, Eric's servants had been alarmed by the sudden sound and Eric had stormed in a couple of seconds later. Arthur had taken a piece of the broken glass, threatening and pointing it at Eric, but only ended up cutting his own hand up and getting smacked in the face by a fuming Eric. He guessed he had deserved it.

Now he had almost no more light in his room, only the light that came through the small barred window at day. At night, when there was no light, Arthur felt like he was getting mad. The room would turn completely dark and he was surrounded by a black void, sometimes hearing some creaks and soft voices upstairs, but most of the time it was dead silent. 

He knew that in an hour or so, Eric would drop by with some food and some water. And in an hour or three it would get dark. Time passed quicker if he had something to do and he noticed when he started scratching the skin on his arms and wrists, he could pass the time a lot more efficiently than just staring at a wall, it also helped him relax. He would pick on the wounds, reopening them again and again, his skin turning red and swollen as a result of the inflammation. Other times he would think about his family, about Hosea and Lenny. The thoughts always ended up depressing him and he would quickly switch back to scratching his arms again. That was a certain kind of pain he could deal with.

Arthur sat up when he heard a lock turning and quickly pulled his sleeves down, his gaze immediately settling on the stairs, he almost felt eager. His eyes lit up slightly when he saw Eric coming down the stairs, carrying a wooden plate of food and a wooden cup filled with water. After the whole ordeal with the lamp, no more glass or ceramics were allowed inside the room.

“Arthur.” Eric greeted him and pulled up a chair to sit opposite of Arthur. He handed him the plate of food and looked in disdain as he saw dark angry wounds and welts peeping out under Arthur's sleeves. Arthur noticed his stare.

Eric took his arms when Arthur tried to hide them under his sleeves again. “Arthur… your arms… they're turning worse.” He said as he lifted the sleeves and scanned the angry red marks that marred his arms and wrists. “Please stop doing that.” He knitted his brow in worry.

“I have nothing else to do, it's the only thing that helps me relax right now.” Arthur said simply, tugging his arms out of the other man's grasp and pulling his sleeves back down again. He started on his food, smelled like fish stew with some bread.

“Tomorrow morning, I’ll get you some paper and charcoal so you can draw, or maybe some books. Just stop the scratching, please.”

Arthur nodded absentmindedly and ate his food in silence, Eric just watched him eat.

“You need a wash and a shave, Arthur.” Eric spoke up after a few minutes, resting a hand on top of Arthur's knee. “I'm free tomorrow morning, we can take care of you then.”

Arthur nodded again as he took another bite of his food and gulped down the water in one go. Just happy to have some company. He was used to being alone as he went on his trips, but it was different then. He was free and could go wherever and whenever he wanted to go. He wasn't confined into a small room with almost no natural light and there always was something to do, whether it was skinning a rabbit, cleaning his guns or making some arrows. And whenever he felt like he needed some company, he would just hop on Domino’s back and ride back to camp. It troubled him, not much more than a week had passed and sometimes he could feel his mind slipping. Where the Hell was his family? Why weren't they here to get him out, Charles had said so himself, he, John and Sadie would get him out if he got into trouble. Why weren't they? Did something happen to them?

The hand on top of Arthur's knee pulled him out of his thought when Eric slipped it up his leg and started rubbing soothing circles.

As if reading Arthur's thoughts, Eric looked him in the eyes, a comforting smile tugging on his lips. “You said your family would come and get you out of here, yet still they haven't. Did they forget about you?” He said slowly, his hand squeezing Arthur's leg.

Arthur didn't reply, but ate a little bit slower. He stared at his food, losing his appetite. “They'll come.” He grunted in response.

“Hmmm okay, whatever you say, Arthur.” Eric let go of his leg and stood up, moving the chair back to its place next to the table.

Arthur watched him worriedly. “Are you going already?” He asked slowly, he didn't want Eric to go. It would mean he would be alone again. And it would turn dark soon. “You've just gotten here.”

“Arthur, you can't expect me to spend my whole free evening with you, when you give me absolutely nothing in return. Besides I have to go to mister Simmons for a business dinner this evening.” Eric said calmly, watching Arthur's troubled expression. “Look, tomorrow we'll spend some more time with each other.”

Arthur didn't reply, just picked at his food like a child would.

Eric sighed and turned to the stairs.

“Wait Eric… Could you.. I need some light. The dark, it's driving me mad. Please.."

“I don't know Arthur, I can't trust you.”

“Please Eric, just put the lamp somewhere where I can't reach it if you don't trust me. I just… I just need some light. I can't stand another night in the dark..”

“I'll think about it. Maybe tomorrow.” With that said, Eric went up the stairs and left Arthur alone with his troubling thoughts inside the darkening basement.

……………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor boah, solitary confinement can be maddening. As a result, lots of men/women start harming themselves to deal with the stress.  
> This story is getting more and more personal to me. It's a way of dealing with my feelings and distracting me from wanting to harm myself. And thankfully it's helping a lot. To stop me from harming myself, I start hurting Arthur, poor guy..


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur prided himself for keeping his cool in almost every situation. He had a tight grip on his emotions and did what had to been done. But the dark void that surrounded him in the damp old basement at night, it was maddening. It almost felt like it was suffocating him, strangling him. He felt terror slowly slipping into his system, taking over his nerves every night he had to lie there in the complete darkness with nothing else but silence surrounding him.

He lay on his side on the bed, his eyes clenched shut and his blankets pulled up to his chin. He quickly glanced where he knew where the small window was, still no light coming through.. He clenched his eyes shut again and turned around, facing the wall, the sound of the clinking of his chains breaking the silence as he moved. He was sweating and could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he was starting to feel breathless. He didn't even notice he was scratching his arms. The darkness and silence was getting to him again. He had never feared the dark, why it did now, he did not understand. He felt like a little kid.

He didn't know for how long he lay there, scratching and panicking, but eventually he succumbed to sleep from exhaustion.

 

He woke up to the sound of a lock turning, glancing at the window, he noticed light was peeking through.. Letting out a sigh of relief, Arthur quickly tried to sit up, but got caught in the chain that was attached to the collar around his neck. He growled and looked up at Eric coming down the stairs. He was carrying a bucket in one arm and balancing a tray with food in the other.

“Morning Arthur.” Eric greeted him and put the bucket down next to the other one in the corner. He walked up to the table and put the tray with food down as well. “Here, start eating. I still have to gather the things for shaving and washing you.” With that said, he turned on his heel, grabbed the waste containing bucket and went up the stairs again.

Arthur felt slightly ashamed when he saw Eric pick up the bucket, he ran a hand through his hair and slowly sat up, watching the other man leave the room again. Standing up, he shuffled over to the table, the shackles around his ankles making it hard to take normal steps. He gulped the water down in one go and took the plate of food in his hands, sitting down on his bed once again. He glanced down at his plate, there was bread, two boiled eggs and some meat. When he took a bite of the meat, he saw Eric coming downstairs, carrying towels, clean clothes, a bowl of water and other things he needed. He put everything down and pulled up a chair to watch Arthur eat. 

Arthur gave him an uncomfortable stare as he took a bite of the bread. “…What?” He grunted.

“Just finish your food, Arthur.” Eric said shortly, he had an expectant look on his face.

Arthur chewed slowly on his bread, he didn't quite notice how his vision started to waver and his hands were getting shaky. Only when his ears started ringing and it was getting harder to move his limbs, did he notice something was off. He tried to speak up, but his voice was slurred, the bread in his hand slipped out between his fingers and he felt himself slumping down to the mattress.

“Wha…” Arthur slurred, lying completely limp and oddly angled on top of the bed. It was getting harder to talk, almost unable to move his lips and tongue, even his breathing was getting heavier.

“I'm sorry, Arthur… But you don't think I'd be as careless to shave and wash you without precautionary measures?” Eric said, standing up and moving Arthur into a more comfortable lying position. He took out the key in his pocket and unlocked the shackles around Arthur's wrists and ankles, leaving the collar on. He looked Arthur in the eyes and started unbuttoning the other's shirt. Arthur watched him, feeling completely powerless to do anything about it.

When Eric had pulled his shirt off, Arthur noticed in disdain and shame his pants were getting soaked, having lost control of the muscles of his bladder. He furrowed his brows as much as he was able to and stared intensely up at the ceiling, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks in shame.

“No worries Arthur, they warned me this could happen.” There was no explanation of who ‘they' were. Eric just continued with what he was doing and fumbled on the buttons of Arthur's soaked pants. He pulled off the pants, leaving Arthur completely exposed to the cool morning air. Arthur shivered, he didn't know if it was because of the cold or maybe because of the vulnerable situation he was in right now.

Eric stood there next to Arthur, towering over him and admiring the other man’s body. He grabbed a washing cloth and dipped it in the lukewarm water. Wringing the cloth out, he picked up one of Arthur's arms and started cleaning the skin. He inspected the angry looking wounds and scratches on the other man's arms, they looked worse than yesterday evening, he noted in dismay. “You've been scratching again, Arthur... Please stop doing that.” He saw dried up blood on the mattress and on the sheets.

“Your other wounds are healing rather nicely though.” Eric commented almost casually as he scanned the recovering wound on Arthur's shoulder. He gently washed the sensitive skin. “Although that day didn't end up all that nice with the cougar and all… I still have fond memories of it.” Eric sighed as he dipped the cloth back into the water and wringed it out again, he started on Arthur's other arm. “Riding together with the horses was nice, we had fun shopping for new clothes, having lunch together.. back then I was still so naïve, never crossed my mind you could betray me.”

Arthur stared up at him, Eric looked bitter, his lips tightly pursed as he shook his head.

“It just was.. it was nice courting a new crush.” Eric looked down into Arthur's eyes. “And now I've gone and fallen for you. If I want it or not.”

Arthur broke the eye contact and ended up closing his eyes, trying to ignore the washing cloth rubbing over his chest. He shivered when the cool air hit his wet skin. Eric stayed silent, continuing his washing routine. After a while he spoke up again. 

“You should just forget about your so called family, Arthur. If they care so much about you, they would've gotten you out already.”

Arthur said nothing, well he couldn't anyway. Most nights when he couldn't sleep and was being terrorized by the darkness, the thoughts of his family came up most of the time. They knew he was in trouble and still they wouldn't come. Maybe they blamed him for Lenny and Hosea's death, it was a thought that crossed his mind multiple times a day. He couldn't blame them though. He also blamed himself for their deaths.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Eric moved the washing cloth over his navel, trailing lower and lower to wash his privates. Arthur wanted to struggle, push the other man away from him, but his body still didn't comply, there was nothing he could do about it. His cheeks reddened and he shut his eyes in shame.

“You're a beautiful person, Arthur. Body and soul… I still think so, even after what you did to me.” Eric said as he slowly washed soothing circles over Arthur's privates. He moved the cloth down his legs and up again. “And they don't even see it, they don't appreciate it, they're only using you. You know that, right?” He said slowly, glancing at the other man’s face. Eric lifted Arthur in a sitting position, his body slumping forwards against him and lay him back down on his stomach.

Arthur felt doubt in his heart when he heard those words. Was there truth in his words? Maybe it would be for the better if he just let his family be. It would probably be safer for them anyway. If he would somehow escape, there could be the chance Eric would hunt him down.

Eric leaned down, his lips brushing against Arthur's ear. “You know that I forgive you, Arthur? It's true. We'll put everything behind us and start anew.” He said, placing a soft kiss on the other man's shoulder. Arthur shuddered in response. “We can move out of town, buy or build a new house, find a nice place in a forest, near a lake or a stream or whatever you may fancy.” He dipped the cloth back into the water and wringed it out, he started on cleaning the other man's back, admiring the taut muscles beneath the skin. Going lower, he let a hand stray downwards to wander over Arthur's firm cheeks. It was only for a short moment, but for Arthur it felt like ages.

“I'll let you think about it, I know you're not able to talk right now.”

Eric continued washing him, staying silent until he was finished with the task. He pulled Arthur in a sitting position again and grabbed the clean white shirt that hung over the chair, slipping it over the other man's arms and shoulders. Buttoning up the shirt, Eric grabbed the shackles and locked them around Arthur's wrists, just in case. He lay the other back down again and straightened the shirt down over his legs.

Arthur noted the shirt was a bit longer than what was normal, going down to the half of his upper legs. He expected Eric to put on his pants next, but got confused when Eric locked the shackles around his ankles instead and left it at that.

Eric moved back to the table and got everything ready for shaving. He made quick work of shaving him, but was still careful as to not cut him. “I took a bit too long washing you..” Eric murmured, concentrating on the straight razor as he ran it over the other man's cheek. “The tranquilizer will wear off soon I think.”

Arthur had noticed as well, it had gotten a bit easier to move his face and he was able to move his fingers and toes again. He tested moving his tongue and pursed his lips, staring up into Eric's eyes.

“T-they’ll come…” He grunted, giving Eric a provoking look.

Eric lifted the razor and stared back at Arthur, frowning. He didn't respond, but his expression spoke volumes. He quickly finished the shaving and wiped Arthur's face clean with a towel.

“We'll see about that.” Eric growled out eventually as he grabbed all his things and threw them in the dirty towel, he double checked the room if he hadn't forgotten about anything and wrapped the towel in a bundle so it would be easier to carry. He gave Arthur a quick glance and moved to the stairs.

“Eric..” Arthur grunted slowly, gaining the other man's attention. “You said you could get me some things for drawing..” 

“Oh I did, didn't I? I guess I forgot about that. Maybe tonight.” 

With that said Eric went up the stairs and left the room.

 

……………………………………

 

It had taken close to an hour before the tranquilizer had completely worn off. He sat on the bed, thinking about all the things Eric had said and done to him this morning. He looked at his bare legs and quickly covered them up with his blanket. Eric confused him so much, he just couldn't understand why the other man still wanted him after everything that happened between them. It would be a lot easier if Eric would be hateful to him, but he wasn't, although he had every right to be. Eric wanted them to live together outside the city, he offered him a carefree life, would even forget about the big sum of money he had lost if Arthur would just accept him, give himself to him. It made him feel oh so guilty. Even if he wanted to accept Eric's offer, he just couldn't betray Dutch and the gang, they had always been most important to him. Although Dutch had changed quite a lot the lost couple of months, he still loved him and the gang. And he just couldn't forget about John and his family, Sadie, Charles, they all were important to him. They were his family. 

But the thought of leaving with Eric, it bothered him that somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt interested.

He rubbed his face and grunted in frustration. He tugged at the collar around his neck and pulled at the chains, he just wanted to get out, get some fresh air, clear his mind. The small, stifling room was driving him crazy. He felt like a caged animal. Standing up, the clinking sounds of the chains annoying him to no end, he paced around the small room, tension running higher and higher until he eventually exploded and rammed his fist down into the wooden chair. He grabbed it and smashed it against the wall, giving him a some small sliver of satisfaction as it splintered into pieces. He panted and glanced down at the wooden splinters lying on the floor. Hearing sudden noises coming from upstairs, Arthur knew they were alarmed by his actions. He glanced back at the splinters and made up his mind.

When he heard the lock turning, he quickly grabbed one of the bigger splinters in his hand, testing if the tip was sharp enough… it was. Pressing the tip down at his own wrist, he only stopped when he drew some blood. He was caught off guard though, when he saw the boy, Joseph, come running down the stairs. He hadn't expected the boy, he had expected Eric, he was the only person he had seen the last week. The boy halted in his steps when he looked at Arthur, shock and surprise filling up in his eyes. He held up his hands, hoping Arthur wouldn't see him as a threat. 

“Sir… please calm down…” The kid said slowly, stepping closer. “There's no need for that…”

Arthur watched him carefully, he didn't want to bother the kid with this, he released some of the pressure on his wrist. Joseph let out a small sigh of relief when he saw him doing that.

“What's going on in here!?” Arthur heard Albert as the other man stormed down the steps. When he saw Albert, he put more pressure on the wound on his wrist again. Albert halted next to Joseph, looking alarmed.

“Where's Eric?” Arthur growled and clenched his teeth, looking at them as he pressed the piece of wood deeper into his wrist, blood dripped on the floor.

“M-mister Daniels is out on a business meeting…” Albert half stuttered. “Please sir…” He stepped closer, but quickly held up his hands as Arthur pointed the piece of wood at him instead.

Arthur furrowed his brows and pointed the piece of wood back to himself. “Get me out of here.” He growled. “I really need some fresh air, get me out of this Hellhole!” his voice turned louder.

“P..please sir.” Albert pleaded. “We can't do that.. mister Daniels would kill us if we did.”

“I'd rather kill myself than stay in this Hellhole for one minute longer!” Arthur growled. “I bet Eric wouldn't be happy with you two if he saw his favourite toy lying dead in his basement.”

“Sir…” The kid mumbled, gaining Arthur's attention. “Maybe we could get you some things for drawing… to give you something to do.”

Arthur glanced at the boy. The kid looked anxious and afraid, but tried to keep his cool. He felt bad, he didn't want to bother the young man with his problems. He wanted to refuse the request, but relented in the end, lifting the piece of wood out of his skin with a sickening wet noise, blood seeped out and dripped onto the floor.

“Okay…” Arthur grunted, still holding onto the piece of wood as he stared at Joseph.

Albert and Joseph both let out a sigh of relief and Albert turned to the boy. “Go get the things.” He ordered.

“No, you go.” Arthur turned to Albert and pointed the sharp piece of wood at the other man. Albert growled, but went up the stairs.

Arthur directed his eyes at the young man in front of him. “’m sorry, kid. I'm just…” He sighed and threw the piece of wood on the floor and slumped down on his bed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced down at the deep wound on his wrist, pushing his blanket on it to stop the bleeding.

“I guess I understand, sir…” Joseph said nothing more, just gave him an understanding look, glancing at Arthur's bare legs and around the small damp room.

Arthur looked up at him and nodded. “Being locked up in here, it's driving me crazy… but I guess I deserve it.”

“Mister Daniels didn't tell us much, but I can guess what happened.”

Arthur nodded again and rubbed his face, the clinking of the chains ringing through the small room. “What you're thinking, it's probably all true.”

It looked like Joseph wanted to say something, but he was interrupted when Albert came back down the stairs again, carrying a small stack of paper and what looked like charcoal. He glanced at Arthur, looking relieved the other had dropped the sharp piece of wood and sat calmly, looking amost mellow, on the bed. He put the paper and charcoal down on the table and glanced at Joseph to start picking up the pieces of the chair. Albert rummaged through his pocket and pulled out some clean bandages and a small bottle of septic.

He motioned to Arthur's wrist. “Sir, please let me take care of that..” 

Arthur nodded absentmindedly and lifted his wrist in the air. Albert grabbed his arm and glanced at the wound, it looked messy and some small splinters still stuck out of it, but it didn't look like he had damaged anything vital. He cleaned his hands with the septic and deftly pulled out the splinters, dabbing some septic over the wound as well. He glanced at the wounds and scratches that covered the rest of his arms and dabbed some septic on them as well.

Arthur hissed in pain, clenching his teeth, but let the other man do his thing. He watched Joseph pick up the last pieces of the chair and go up the stairs, probably to get rid of them. When Albert finished wrapping up his wrist in the bandages, he saw Joseph coming back again, holding a cup in his hand.

“Here, drink this.” Joseph handed him the cup. 

Arthur looked hesitant, thinking about this morning when he had ended up paralyzed after drinking the water.

Joseph noticed his uncertain look. “It's just water, sir.”

Nodding his head, Arthur hesitatingly took the water and just hoped they hadn't put anything in it as he gulped it down in one go.

Albert glanced at Joseph. “We should go now, we're not even meant to be here.”

“I don't think mister Daniels will be pleased anyways.” Joseph said, shrugging.

“Come on, boy.” Albert grunted and ushered Joseph up the stairs. Before he went up himself, he grabbed the drawing materials and placed them on Arthur's bed, pushing the small table to the outer corner of the room where he knew Arthur couldn't reach cause of the chains. He glanced at Arthur before going upstairs as well.

After he heard the door being locked closed, Arthur leaned sideways to grab some of the paper and a small piece of charcoal. He glanced around his surroundings and decided on sketching the depressing basement he was locked inside of. His lines were messy and scribbly, it was hard to draw without a hard surface underneath the paper. He crumpled the drawing into a tight ball and threw it away, grumbling in frustration.

After a couple of hours, the room was scattered with crumpled balls of paper. 

When he threw yet another ball on the floor, Arthur heard the lock turning and sat upright, glancing up at the stairs.. It was Eric and he didn't look all too pleased. Eric glanced around the room, looking at the pieces of paper scattered around. He put the tray with food down on the table and hesitated for a second, glancing at Arthur who stared back at him. He walked over to him and halted in front of Arthur, towering over him as he grabbed the other man's wrist, inspecting the red spots of blood that had seeped through the bandages.

“What the Hell, Arthur…” Eric grumbled and sat down next to Arthur on the bed. “Please stop harming yourself…” He sighed as he glanced sideways at the other man, their was worry in his eyes.

Arthur rubbed his arms. “It's nothing… I guess I just snapped.”

Eric pursed his lips and held Arthur's hand in his own to stop his rubbing. Locking Arthur up in his basement, he had expected Arthur would have difficulty dealing with it. But he hadn't expected all this when he took Arthur's freedom away from him. The man was slowly going crazy in here. He looked at the crumpled pieces of paper scattered around the room and picked one up, unfolding it. It looked like he had drawn his horse Domino, but the whole charcoal drawing was smudged and smeared out. Sighing, he dropped the drawing back on the floor. 

He stood up and grabbed the tray of food, putting it in front of Arthur on the floor. “Please eat something, Arthur. I promise you, I didn't put anything in it.” He leaned down to wipe the smear of charcoal off Arthur's face.

Arthur frowned at him, looking hesitant.

“Just eat something… I'll be right back.”

Arthur watched Eric leave again and looked at his plate of food, potatoes and what he thought looked like beef stew with some vegetables. He glanced at the cup of water in distaste, not trusting it one bit, he was quite sure Eric had put the tranquilizer in his water this morning, who knew for sure if he hadn't done it again. He picked at his food, taking a small bite of the stew, he really wasn't hungry but took some more bites anyway, knowing he still needed the energy.

When Eric came back, Arthur’s eyes lit up when he saw him carrying a lamp. He put it on the table in the corner of the room, turning it on. Eric sat down next to Arthur again, clasping a comforting hand on the other man's bare leg.

“Come lie down with me.” Eric said, gently pushing Arthur down on the mattress. Arthur wanted to protest, but let him eventually, too mentally exhausted to make a real fuss. He also felt a bit of relief washing over him, glad he finally had some comfort and company. The last couple of weeks had been emotionally tiring and challenging. Physical exhaustion and pain he could easily deal with, but the mental part… Eric shifted behind him, pulling the blanket up to their chins and wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzled Arthur's hair, his big hand slipping under Arthur's oversized shirt, stroking comfortingly over his bare hip.

They didn't say anything, just lying on the bed trying to get to know each other again. For once, Arthur just let himself relax and gave in when he felt sleep taking over, falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

……………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's confusing to write the Eric/Arthur parts. Eric feels bad and worried about Arthur, although he is the one who put Arthur in that situation.
> 
> I'm on a well needed vacation with my husband and little baby boy. So the next update might be a little bit slower, but maybe not, really need to spend some quality time with my family.


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur woke up, for the first time feeling well rested in a week. He shifted and felt the arms around him tighten their hold. Glancing up at the small window, he saw light peeping through the bars. It seemed like they had slept through the whole night like this and Arthur was just grateful he finally had a peaceful sleep. Lying here with Eric, it was nice and awkward, both at the same time.

His thoughts turned to his family, more than a week had passed and still no sign of them. They could be in trouble, anything could've happened to them after the meet up with Eric, that had gone oh so terribly wrong. He didn't know if Eric's men were still hunting them down. Maybe his family needed him, they might be in need of his help, they were three men down after all. Or maybe they had forgotten about him..

He remembered Eric putting the key of the shackles into his pocket the day before, maybe just maybe he had put it there again… He shifted slowly and carefully, trying to keep the ringing of the chains to a minimum as his hand wandered behind him to Eric’s hip. He halted when he heard a low sleepy moan coming from the other man’s lips. When he was sure Eric was still sleeping, he continued his fumbling. He let out a sigh of relief, when he felt the key through the fabric of Eric's pants. His experience in picking pockets came in handy when deft fingers pulled the key out in one smooth movement. He carefully moved his hand to cradle the key against his chest, his heart was racing. If he was caught now, he didn't know what Eric would do. His past experiences with an angry Eric left him feeling uneasy and for a second or two he felt doubt if he was doing the right thing right now.

Making up his mind, he silently moved the key to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. He clenched his teeth when the turning of the key made a loud creaking sound. He paused, thankfully there was no noise behind him that hinted Eric was awake. He rubbed his wrists and slowly raised his knees to work on the locks around his ankles. Thankfully the noise wasn't as loud as the cuffs that were around his wrists. Now he only had to unlock the collar around his neck, when he tried to put the key into the lock, he noticed in disdain, it didn't fit. He growled in frustration. At least he could detach the chain off of the collar. But the hardest part was still to come, he somehow had to slip out of Eric's embrace.

He slowly pushed the blanket aside and shifted, carefully grabbing Eric's arm, testing the waters. He heard a low mutter when he slowly lifted the other's arm. Arthur paused in his movements, waiting silently, when it seemed like Eric was still fast asleep, he deftly and quickly slipped out off the bed. Before he let go of Eric's arm though, he put his pillow in between the other man's arms.

He crouched and silently crept closer to the stairs, after a week chained up, it felt great to move around effortlessly without making any noise and without the heavy weight around his sore ankles. He glanced back at Eric's sleeping form, guilt creeping in, but there was no going back now. He turned back to the stairs and crept up to the door, before he opened it, he held his ear to hear for any sign of activities. There were some, but not nearby. But he knew it wouldn't be easy getting out of the place without getting noticed, he had seen the men patrolling around through the garden and he didn't have the advantage of a dark night, no rain either. 

He slowly turned the doorknob and slightly pushed the door open. It creaked softly, but to him it sounded as loud as a shot of a double-barreled shotgun. He peeked through the crack and glanced around the hallway, he saw none of the servants. That didn't mean they weren't there. Slipping through the door, he crept along the hallway, keeping close to the wall. When he heard a sudden voice coming his way, he quickly slipped into the dining room to his right. By hearing the voice, he knew the person was Albert, barking out orders to some young girl Arthur immediately felt sorry for. He swiftly hid behind the big curtain draped in front of the window when he heard Albert coming closer. Arthur watched the man as he passed by him, letting out a small sigh of relief.

He knew time wasn't on his side right now. He had to move faster, Eric could wake any minute and jeopardize his escape. Glancing around the curtain, it seemed like the coast was clear for now, he swiftly sneaked through the room back to the hallway. There was no one in sight and everything seemed to be quiet. When he silently moved to the door that led to the back garden, he heard soft whines coming from behind the door to the right of him. The dogs seemed to have caught a whiff of him, paws scratching at the wood. He knew he couldn't stay here a second longer, or the dogs might just ruin his escape.

He turned the doorknob and cracked the door open to take a small peek through the back garden. He saw three men guarding the place, but he knew there were probably more. It wasn't a big garden and most shrubs weren't tall enough to hide a full grown man. His outfit didn't help much either, his oversized shirt was the brightest of white, he would stick out like a sore thumb. There weren't much options though. He could take them out one by one, but that could prove to be difficult in such a small garden in broad day light with nowhere to hide the unconscious men. He could make a mad dash to the swamps and hope to lose them there, but his body was still recovering from the cougar attack and his stamina and energy still weren't what it used to be. And getting to the stables unnoticed would prove to be even more difficult with nowhere to hide.

One more time he glanced around through the garden and made up his mind, he would try and sneak to the stone fence that separated this garden from the neighbors. He could probably climb it, it wasn't that high. 

For a short second, all the men's backs were turned to him and he made a mad dash to the wall, just praying none of them would turn around and spot him. He quickly climbed over the fence and let himself fall into the bushes at the other side of the wall. He didn't give himself much time to recover from the adrenaline rush, he needed to move forward. Thankfully there were a lot more mature trees and shrubs in the neighbor's garden to hide behind. He sneaked to the back and silently climbed over the fence. For the first time in his life he was happy to see and smell the swamps.

He crouched and crept through the tall grass. When he neared a murky pool, he dipped his hands in and quickly covered himself and his white shirt with the mud. Just when he was about to creep forwards again, he heard a commotion behind him.

They knew he had escaped.

He broke into a run, sprinting as fast as he could through the soggy swamps. Keeping his eyes open for alligators, snakes and other dangerous animals. His bare feet and legs were incredibly vulnerable without the protection of clothes and leather boots. He could lose a toe if an alligator snapping turtle decided to take a bite out of him. Or worse.

For now, luck was on his side as he trudged through the swamps without any animals bothering him. But he wasn't able to move fast enough through the deep mud that went up to his knees.

 

“There he is!”

Arthur's heart sank, they had spotted him already and were close on his tail. These men were fit, armed to the teeth and better clothed, unlike him. He could hear them behind him, getting closer and closer. A bullet whizzed passed his right leg and ended up in the mud a couple of feet away from him. It seemed the men were aiming at his legs to get him to stop. He was sweating and wheezing for air, but it never crossed his mind to give up, although he knew by now he wouldn't get out of here.

Another shot rang out, and this time Arthur fell forwards in the mud, a searing pain shooting through his calf. He clenched his teeth, groaning in pain as he grabbed his leg.

“I got him!” One of them yelled, sounding triumphant. They were closing in on him.

He felt someone roughly grab his shoulder, turning him around. He grunted in pain.

“What the Hell does mister Daniels want with this one?” The man laughed.

“Look at how he's dressed.” Another snickered as Arthur was roughly lifted up by his shoulders. “Is mister Daniels one of those? ..You know…”

“Shut up you two, get him back to the house.” Another man snapped as he walked over to them.

Arthur tried to dig his heels into the mud and struggled against their hold as they dragged him forwards. But his leg was aching too much and he couldn't hold up much longer. Eventually he slumped in their hold, too exhausted now that the adrenaline had left him. When they reached the house, Arthur saw Eric standing there, he didn't look at him, he didn't say anything. They stopped in front of him and one of the men walked up to them, holding a bucket. As if on cue, the two men let go of Arthur and let him fall to the ground on his hands and knees. Not soon after, the bucket of ice cold water was thrown over his head, rinsing the dirt off of him.

Arthur gasped when the cold hit him, but didn't get much time to recover as both his wrists were shackled yet again. Looking down at his wrists, he felt like crying, he wouldn't, but he could.

One of the men grabbed his right ankle, twisting his leg to check the bullet wound. Arthur groaned as the searing pain shot through his leg, clenching his teeth, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

“We had to shoot him in the leg, sir.” The man said, looking up at Eric. “But looks like the bullet came right through. Needs some treatment though..” He muttered, carelessly dropping Arthur's leg again. Arthur sank to the ground from the pain clenching his fists in the dirt.

Eric nodded and stared down at him, there was a dark look in his eyes.

“Take him to the basement and chain him up to the bed.” He ordered.

Arthur's eyes widened and he looked up at Eric. The other just stared back at him and turned to walk back at the house. Arthur was lifted up again and was dragged after him.

He panicked. He knew that dark look in Eric's eyes all too well, he had seen it before. Ignoring the pain in his leg when adrenaline shot through him again, he dug his heels in and was ready to fight. The men hadn't expected the sudden change in his demeanor. One of them was too late to protect himself when Arthur rammed his fist into the man's face, instantly knocking him out.

“Goddamn asshole!”

Before Arthur could deliver any more blows, he was knocked to the ground. A blow to the head led him seeing stars and he slumped in their hold on him. He barely noticed them dragging him into the house and down the stairs, chaining him on his back to the bed, his hands being tightly chained above his head. One of them tied a piece of cloth around his bleeding leg to stop the bleeding.

They left and for a couple of minutes Arthur lay there in complete silence, completely drenched and shivering. His leg aching and bleeding and his head pounding.

He knew he had betrayed Eric yet again. Dread filled him, he had failed in his escape and now had to suffer through the consequences. He tugged at his restraints, but it seemed to be futile as they didn't give in much. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth when he heard the lock turning and feet coming down the stairs. Opening his eyes, he looked up, seeing Eric towering over him. Suddenly Eric lunged for him, his hands wrapping around his throat, strangling him. Arthur kicked and struggled, pulling at the restraints around his wrists, gasping for breath and making choking sounds. When his vision started to darken and his mind went blank, the tight grip around his neck was suddenly released and Eric climbed on top of him. He grabbed Arthur's ankles and spread them apart, settling between the other man's legs. Arthur couldn't quite register it just yet, still taking in restrained breaths, his lungs aching from the lack of air. When he felt Eric's large hands on his thighs, spreading his legs further apart, he panicked, suddenly remembering where he was and what Eric was about to do.

He struggled against the chains and Eric's hands on him. “Don't…” He half pleaded, trying to kick the other man away.

Eric wasn't hearing much of it, just pushed him further down into the mattress and unbuttoned his own pants, pulling himself out. He had a wild look in his eyes and grabbed his member in his hand as he guided himself to the other's entrance, pressing slowly into him.

 

“Eric, please!”

And then he just stopped. Eric stared into Arthur's eyes and froze.

“Shit..” He whispered, suddenly realizing what he was about to do. He pulled himself away from Arthur, uneasily fumbling with the buttons of his pants and covered himself up again.  
“…You messed me up Arthur.. You completely messed me up.” He mumbled, he looked distressed.

“Just look at me, you turned me in some barbaric monster. Look what I was about to do to you!” He growled, running a hand through his hair and looking down at Arthur.

Arthur didn't know what to respond, his body was shaking and his mind was still racing.

“I once was full of pride and confidence, civilized and respected. And you turned me into this pathetic piece of shit.” He leaned forward again and pressed his forehead against Arthur's.  
“I can't just stop loving you, can't you see? You're breaking me and I'm breaking you..”

 

“J-just let me go, Eric..” Arthur stared up into Eric's eyes. “The two of us… this ain't working.. it ain't healthy. You know that just as well as I do...”

Eric closed his eyes, frowning. He sighed deeply, his breath brushing over Arthur's lips. “I can't, Arthur. You know I can't… and you know I won't.” Opening his eyes, he stared into Arthur's. “Why can't you just accept me? Accept my offer… stay with me? Why do you keep on rejecting me? Angering me?” He suddenly grabbed Arthur's chin. “You're driving me crazy!”

Arthur didn't reply, he knew better when to keep his mouth shut as he looked at Eric's angry expression. Eric seemed to calm down almost instantly again and let go of his chin. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he didn't say anything, he didn't look at him, just sighed.

 

“We need to get that leg of yours fixed.” He spoke up after a while. “I'll get some things to clean the wound.” He said, turned and went up the stairs.

Arthur let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding until now. Tensions were high, just as he had expected. But to be honest, he had expected a lot worse…

After a few minutes, Eric came down the stairs again, carrying a bucket, bandages and other supplies. Walking over to Arthur, he put the supplies down on the floor. He sat down on the bed, gently lifting up Arthur's right leg to inspect the gunshot wound. Or rather wounds, since the bullet had ran right through his calf on the other side.

“I have to thoroughly clean this, the swamp water is notorious for leaving nasty infections.” Eric muttered as he grabbed a big syringe and held it in the bowl of water to suck up the liquid. “This is probably gonna sting..” He pushed the hollow needle into the gunshot wound and injected the water. Arthur clenched his teeth and hissed in pain as the water ran right through his calf and poured out of the wound on the other side. The substance that ran out of his leg was bloody with some greenish and brownish looking gunk as well. Eric repeated the action, this time the substance looked a lot cleaner.

“Let's hope it won't fester…” Eric muttered as he held the bottle of antiseptic upside down and pushed the syringe in. When he had sucked up a good amount, he moved it to the wound again. “This is probably gonna hurt a great deal…” He warned slowly, looking Arthur in the eyes before he pushed the syringe inside the wound and washed it out with the antiseptic.

Arthur gritted his teeth, groaning in pain as the antiseptic washed through the wound and came out at the other side. It stung like Hell, white hot pain radiated through him, like flames licking the insides of his leg and his skin was melting away. He wheezed as the pain slowly subsided to a strong stinging sensation.

“Sorry..” Eric muttered, pulling the syringe away. He put it aside and grabbed the sterile bandage roll, wrapping it around Arthur's leg. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, standing up to survey his handiwork.

“This will have to do for now.” Eric muttered as he covered Arthur with a blanket.

“I'll check up on you in the evening. I'm already late for the meeting cause of all this mess…” Eric said as he tidied everything up. “Please stay out of trouble for now, Arthur. I don't know how much more I can take of all this…” He said with a serious and tired tone. He turned and went up the stairs.

Arthur didn't respond, just watched him go. He suddenly felt extremely tired, his body weary from all the overexertion. He had pushed his recovering body to the limit. Everything ached, especially the gunshot wound on his leg. His eyes grew heavy and he felt sleep taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor boah, he was so close.
> 
> And I guess Eric is a bit of a poor boah too.


	18. Chapter 18

When Arthur woke up, he felt sluggish and his eyes were heavy. When he opened his eyes, everything was white for a second or two. His surroundings swayed and everything looked blurry, he felt hot, extremely hot. He heard voices around him, but he couldn't get the words straight enough in his head to make out what they were saying. Something cold pressed on his forehead, the cold felt absolutely divine. He realized he must be sweating.

He tried moving his body, but nothing seemed to be working the way he expected it to. It was like his body wasn't his own anymore. His brain was looping, it was hard to get any thought straight. Maybe it would be better to just keep his eyes closed. He thought he felt hands on him, but couldn't be sure. He wasn't sure of anything right now. The only thing that was steady, was the low buzzing in his head and the feeling of being adrift in a steamy hot bath. Like floating, or maybe he was drowning, or maybe a bit of both. He didn't know.

He thought he heard someone calling his name, but the moment he registered the thought, it slipped away to the back of his mind. Like sand slipping through his fingers. His mind was getting heavier and before he could even realize it, he slipped back into unconsciousness again.

 

The next time he woke up, he wasn't doing any better. Probably even less coherent than before. Everything was swaying and he felt far away. His head was spinning, but somehow he noticed he was moving, he heard the steady beat of hooves, the creaking sound of wood, birds whistling. It felt like he was dreaming or maybe he was, feeling heavy and light both at the same time.  
He was so tired. 

When he tried to remember what had happened, his thoughts slipped to the back of his mind yet again. He somehow knew he was fluttering on the edge of unconsciousness. He didn't fight it though, just let himself be carried away by it.

 

He could hear birds whistling and someone mumbled next to him or maybe he was mumbling himself, he wasn't sure. The gentle sounds pulled him out of his sleep. He was on a soft bed, felt a cool breeze caress the sweaty skin of his face, something cold was pressed against his forehead, it felt amazing on his hot feverish skin. When he opened his eyes, he was blinded, quickly clenching his eyes shut again. Groaning, feeling miserable and exhausted.

“Arthur.” The voice sounded a bit alarmed, he felt someone pressing a cool hand against his cheek.

Arthur didn't reply, he was too far out of it to even recognize whom the voice belonged to.

He heard shuffling and felt the presence of someone getting closer. “Please wake up..” The voice said.

Arthur didn't hear much of it, he soon drifted back to sleep.

 

He didn't know how much time had passed the next time he woke up. It felt like minutes, but could be hours. He wasn't sure of much anymore. For once he felt less drowsy and his mind felt clearer than it had been in a long while. He groaned when he cracked his eyes open, still feeling sluggish. Blinking against the bright light, he tried turning his head to scan his surroundings. The first thing he noticed, he was not in the damp basement anymore that he had grown oh so familiar with. He didn't recognize the room. It had big windows, looking out over some trees and grassy hills. No swamps. There was a staircase that led directly into the room, this seemed to be the only room on this floor. The rest of the room was sober, bluish wallpaper, basic wooden furniture and minor decorations. It all felt somewhat familiar, like he had been here before. 

When he tried to move, everything started swaying and he noticed the ache in his leg. Right at that moment he saw Eric walking in, who looked surprised and quickly rushed over to his side.

“Arthur, you're finally awake.” Relief crossed his features. Eric took the glass of water off the nightstand and held it to Arthur's lips. “Please drink something, you haven't drank in a while.”  
Arthur sputtered when he felt the cool water running down his dry throat, but complied. After a few sips, he turned his head, having had more than enough as nausea got the better of him. 

When he tried to lift his hands, he noticed they were still chained, he couldn't blame Eric though. Although he knew he was way too weak to be much of a threat right now.

“..W-wha..” Arthur tried weakly, his voice slurring. Even talking felt like a heavy workout.

“Sshh Arthur, you're still in a bad way..” Eric said as he brushed Arthur's bangs out of his face and held his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. “You’re still running a fever..”

Arthur looked at him questioningly, what had happened? what was wrong with him? He didn't understand much of it.

Eric saw his questioning look. “The gunshot wound on your leg.. it got badly infected. You're still not out in the clear though.” Eric said slowly, glancing at Arthur's leg that was covered by the blanket. “The doctor dropped by two days ago, he had to cut the wound completely open and had to remove a great deal of dead tissue. If it doesn't get any better soon, he suggested amputation..” 

Arthur widened his eyes at the information and tried to sit up, failing miserably. “…n-no.” He sputtered weakly.

Eric held his hand on Arthur's chest, pushing him down. “Calm down, Arthur.. we're doing the best we can..” He said, looking apologetic. “Right now, we're trying… you know…” Eric hesitated for a second. “..maggot therapy… it ain't pretty, but it might just work.”

Arthur grimaced at the thought and let his head roll back into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Losing a leg was not an option. He would be useless to the gang. Naturally the gang would ditch him and he would probably end up with Eric the rest of his miserable useless life …if even Eric would have him. Maybe it would be better to just kill himself if they decided to go through with it. He didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone.

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair, gaining Arthur's attention. “I’m sorry, Arthur.” He said and looked him in the eyes. “I really tried my best cleaning the wound, but I guess I didn't do a good job after all..”

Arthur didn't reply, it was his own fault anyway, he should've run faster. If he had been quicker in his escape, this would've never happened. He glanced down at his leg again, covered by the blanket. He didn't want to see it, he'd rather stay ignorant and deny the possibility of losing it. Keeping the leg covered was his only way of coping with it right now.

“H-how… long..” Arthur spoke up again, his voice trembled and he didn't have the energy to complete the sentence.

“How long ago you tried to escape from me and got shot in the process?”

Arthur looked away from him and frowned.

“About five days now, we moved you here three days ago.” Eric said. “The fever got you really good, still got you good… I was worried sick…” He grabbed Arthur's chained hand in his. “We tried to keep you hydrated, but it wasn't easy.” He stroked Arthur's hand. “Please try to drink some more, it will help against the fever.” He took the glass of water again and held it to Arthur's lips, Arthur took some more sips, but couldn't take much more than that.

Eric placed the glass back on the nightstand. “So like I said, we moved you out here, but you probably also noticed we aren't in Lemoyne anymore.” he started again, he glanced outside the window to look out over the grassy hills. “I had been planning this for a while now, I bought this house after I got you back from the so called kidnapping…” His voice turned bitter and he glanced back at Arthur. “I completely fell in love with the Heartlands after we had our little camping trip here. It's very pleasant around here..”

He stood up and walked to the window to look out over his newly bought land. “It's a simple house compared to my home in Saint Denis, but I like it. Bought it of some inbred looking idiot, mister Crawford, if I remember correctly.” Eric said, looking slightly amused. “The idiot had gotten all his values stolen.. and his stagecoach, so I heard. Wasn't able to pay his debts after the theft.”

Arthur glanced around the room again and suddenly realized where he was. He was in Carmody Dell, it was the place he and Hosea had looted a few months ago, getting the stagecoach for Seamus. He felt uneasy thinking about the memory. It was one of the last times he and Hosea had went on a job together, just the two of them. He felt bad for mister Crawford now that he heard the man had been declared bankrupt because of their actions. But he really had had a good time working together with Hosea at the time. They always were such a good team. He often wondered how things would've gone if they could've performed their job in Blackwater they were preparing for, before the failed ferry job. Maybe things would've gone better and less people would've died…

He really missed him.

 

“Do you like it?” Eric asked, distracting him from his thoughts. “I'll show you around when you're feeling better, hopefully soon..”

Right now, Arthur really didn't want to think about all this. He felt flooded by all the information and just wanted to get back to sleep and think about nothing at all.

“We can make a new start, just the two of us, right here.” Eric turned to Arthur, stroking his lower arm. “It'll be our home. The dogs and horses are here as well, I know how much you like them. Maybe you can finish the painting, I brought it along as well.” Eric smiled at him. “I still have to go to Saint Denis for the factory, but the train station is nearby. So that won't be a problem.”

Arthur just looked at him. “Eric..” He started but had to take a deep breath first. “H-how.. can you still…?”

Eric gave him a serious look. “How can I still want this? After everything that happened between us, you mean?” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he stayed silent for a couple of seconds. 

“You need your rest.” He said eventually and stood up. “The doctor will drop by around noon to check up on your wound.” He grabbed Arthur's hand again, gently squeezed it and let go. Arthur watched him leave and go down the stairs. He just didn't understand why Eric still wanted to be with him, it made no sense, no sense at all. He couldn't dwell on it much longer. His eyes grew heavy and his vision narrowed as he felt himself slipping into an uneasy sleep.

 

He woke up startled, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He blinked his eyes open and groaned. He still felt incredibly weak, barely able to lift a limb. Eric and a man, who he assumed was the doctor, came up the stairs and greeted him.

The doctor raised his eyebrows in slight surprise when he saw him awake. “Mister Daniels told me you'd awoken this morning, but I didn't quite believe him until now..” The doctor spoke up, putting his bag with medical tools down on the chair next to the bed. He immediately set to work.

“You look a little bit less pale than the last time I checked up on you, how are you feeling?” The doctor asked, checking Arthur's pulse.

“…Like shit..” Arthur coughed, his throat felt extremely dry. Eric noticed and helped him drink some water. Arthur watched the doctor work around the shackles. He didn't know what Eric had told him, but the man didn't look bothered.

The doctor chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Well, your stats look to have improved, let's take a look at the infected area on your leg.” He muttered as he raised the blanket and started working on removing the bandages around his leg. Arthur grimaced at the foul smell when the last of the gauzes were removed.

Arthur kept on staring up at the ceiling, he didn't want to see any of it, the pain was already unbearable as he felt the doctor work on the wound, probably removing the maggots and cleaning out the rest of the wound. The thought made him feel incredibly uneasy.

“It looks a lot better, the little bugs did their job.” The doctor sounded maybe a bit too excited. “I still have to cut some tissue away though, looks like some parts are still a bit unsteady. But nonetheless, I'm quite pleased.”

“Does this mean he won't need an amputation, doctor?” Eric asked carefully, he clasped a hand on Arthur's upper arm, squeezing slightly.

“I'm not promising anything, but for now it looks good.”

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, for now his prognosis looked to be promising. Eric squeezed his arm again before letting go.

“Now this is probably going to hurt.” The doctor looked at him over the top of his glasses. Arthur just nodded in response and went back to staring up at the ceiling. He gritted his teeth when he felt the doctor start working on his leg. He felt the knife going through the inflamed skin, tugging on his flesh. It felt like ages before the doctor finally put the knife and tweezer down, he wiped them clean and put them back in the bag. All the while, Arthur kept his eyes on the ceiling, not wanting to be confronted by the seriousness of the infection.

When the doctor had finished dressing the wound, he turned back to Arthur. “Now you’re prognosis has improved, but even if you keep the leg, you must consider the fact that the infection has damaged muscles and tendons, it might not get back to the way it was before…” He started packing his things, all the while keeping his eyes on Arthur. “Think of chronic pain, difficulty in walking and running, riding. Maybe it heals well, but I just want to be realistic..”

Arthur didn't say anything, just nodded his head.

The doctor turned to Eric, taking his bag into his hand and guiding Eric away from the bed. “Try to let him drink more water. Get him to eat something, start with something simple like bread, maybe get him outside for an hour or two a day. And rest, lots of rest.” He clasped a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder. “I'll come over in two days to check up on him again. If there's an emergency, just get him over to me and I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Eric said gratefully.

The doctor nodded and put his hat on. “I’m just doing my job, mister Daniels.” He said politely and turned to Arthur again. “Please take enough rest, son. When I see you in two days, I hope you're leg has further improved.” He turned back to Eric again and shook the other's hand.

“I'll let myself out.” The doctor gave them a friendly smile, turning, and walked down the stairs.

Arthur listened to the doctor’s footsteps going downstairs and turned his attention to Eric who sat down next to him. It was a spacious bed, enough space for two persons. It wasn't a big house, so Arthur wouldn't be surprised if the space next to him is where Eric had slept the last couple of days. He remembered a bed being downstairs, but he guessed it was where one of the servants slept, maybe Albert. Those two were inseparable.

Eric moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. It was a bit of an awkward, oddly angled hug with Eric hugging him from the side, but he didn't protest. He noted how he seemed to have gotten quite used to the other man's touch. It felt familiar and somewhat comforting.

Eric nuzzled his hair, taking in a deep breath. “I'm sorry. I need a hug… the last few days have been hectic, to say the least.” He said, his voice a bit muffled. He moved the both of them so he could lie behind him, spooning his back, once again wrapping his arms around him. They lay there for a couple of minutes in complete comfortable silence, the only noise was the sound of birds whistling. Arthur had a perfect view as he was able to look out through the windows. He stared at the swaying trees in front of the house and the grassy hills that he could see from afar.

 

“This is all my fault.” Eric said after a while, breaking the silence. “When I woke that morning without you in my arms. I was fuming, I was so mad. I gave the guards permission to shoot you, as long as it wasn't lethal…” He confessed.

Arthur kept his eyes on the windows, he could feel Eric tightening his arms around him. “I already guessed so... It doesn't surprise me, you've done worse.” Arthur said, his voice cracking and holding no emotion.

“That's not fair, Arthur.”

Arthur turned in his hold to look at him. “How is it not? You're a feller driven by anger.”

“That's because you keep on angering me!”

 

They lay in silence for a couple of seconds, the atmosphere was tense and none of them tried to move. After a while, Eric spoke up.

“I know what you're trying to do, Arthur.” He said slowly. “You want me to hate you. Hate is an emotion you can deal with, but love…”

“Shut up, you goddamn idiot.” Arthur growled. “This isn't love.”

“Maybe for you it isn't, but for me it is.” This time Eric let go of him and sat up, rubbing his face in frustration.

Arthur kept on staring ahead of him, this conversation, or rather argument, was draining too much of his energy. Energy he barely had.

 

“Why can't I make you happy, Arthur?” Eric growled. “I just want to go back to the beginning, when we were still happy together.”

Arthur huffed. “Back to where I pretended I liked you?”

Eric stared at him, frowning. “What do you mean…?” He said slowly. “Do you mean you never liked me? Never cared for me?”

There was the tense silence again, Arthur looked away.

 

“Can't you just leave, Eric. I need to sleep." Arthur grumbled eventually, turning to look Eric in the eyes again. 

“Answer my question, Arthur!” Eric half yelled, looking hurt.

Arthur sighed and frowned. He wanted to rub his face, but was impeded by the shackles around his wrists. “Look Eric… I do care about you. But this thing between us, it's unhealthy. You can't lock me up and expect me to be happy.”

Eric stared at him, running a hand through his hair. He sighed and stood up, standing still for a couple of seconds, looking to be in thought.

 

“You're right... We'll continue this conversation later.. for now, you need your rest.” He said eventually, he glanced back at Arthur again and turned. 

Arthur watched him going down the stairs and rolled his head back into his pillow, staring up at the ceiling. He was dreadfully tired and his leg was aching terribly. He didn't want to think about his and Eric's argument, he just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and rolled on his side, waiting for sleep to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to think of this chapter. It's a mess.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur sat on one of the wooden comfy chairs on the veranda of the main house of Carmody Dell, holding a cigarette in between his fingers in one of his chained hands, looking out over the property. Carmody Dell wasn't that big, but it had everything that was needed to keep a small ranch running. Next to the main house there was a barn with a lean-to attached to the southern side. It's where they kept the carriage that would bring Eric to the train station if it was needed, right now the barn was empty. A stone's throw away from the barn was a rather large corral, surrounded by a wooden fence. There were numerous cows and bulls roaming within the enclosure. For now they also kept the horses there. Eric had told him he had hired two men who would take care of all the animals and who would keep the ranch running. He had also hired some men who would build a stable for the horses and a small house where Eric planned to let his employees sleep. In the back of the property there also was a water tower and an outhouse. And in front of the main house there was a tiny wooden chicken coop, enough chickens to provide them with a dozen eggs a day.

He took a drag of his cigarette and let out a content sigh when a cool breeze caressed his warm cheeks. He quite liked it here, it was peaceful and calm and the weather always felt comfortable on his skin, it wasn't as humid as the swamps of Lemoyne. It was still his prison, but at least it was a better prison than the moldy damp basement back in Saint Denis.

After the argument he and Eric had had a week ago, Eric had agreed on giving him more of his freedom back. He still had to wear the shackles around his wrists and at night he had to stay indoors, but during the day he was allowed to roam around the perimeter. Not that he was able to roam that much just yet. His leg was healing fairly well, but it was hard to walk and the pain was still quite bad. His leg wasn't able to carry any weight without collapsing underneath him. For now he was stuck sitting on his wooden chair on the front porch. It was fine. Escape wasn't on his mind right now, there were too many eyes watching his every move. And for now he knew it would prove to be difficult to get out of here without the use of his leg.

His thoughts wandered to his family. He still hadn't heard anything of them, absolutely no sign if they were even still alive. He didn't want to think about the possibility. But it also seemed highly unlikely with the amount of experience of all the gunslingers combined. Some common hired guns wouldn't be able to just wipe the entire gang out. And if the gang was smart enough, they should take the rest of the money and get the Hell out of here. Somewhere to the North or to the East, or maybe Nuevo Paraíso. 

He saw the old barn cat eyeing him from a distance. When they made eye contact, the cat’s ears perked up and its tail stretched high into the air as it ran over to him enthusiastically. Arthur dropped his cigarette on the floor and crushed the butt underneath the heel of his boot before the cat made it over to him. When it did, Arthur leaned down to let the animal sniff at his hand. It only took a second or two for the gray tabby cat to accept him as it eagerly started to bump its head into his hand, twirling around his legs, purring loudly. Arthur chuckled at the overly eager animal, as if it had been deprived of any attention for a long while now. The cat looked up at him, let out a loud whine, and jumped on top of his lap. It started kneading his upper legs with its little front paws, purring in delight when Arthur started petting its scruffy coat. Arthur grunted when he felt sharp nails going through the fabric of his pants, but didn't really want to bother the animal.

“Mister Morgan.” He was interrupted by a sudden voice, he looked up to see Albert holding a glass of water and a plate of food in his other hand. “It's time to eat something and take your medicine.” Albert looked sour and shooed the cat away from Arthur's lap. His and Albert's relationship was a bit tense at the moment, to say the least. Albert was none too pleased he was stuck in the middle of nowhere having to take care of a man that he despised.

Arthur watched the cat's displeased look as it sat down a couple of feet away on the veranda. He took the handed glass of water and meds, gulping it all down in one go. Handing the empty glass back to Albert, he took the plate from him and settled it on his lap, nodding his thanks. Albert quickly turned and went back inside the main house, not giving him much heed. The exchanges between them were short and awkward. He guessed he could understand. Albert was mighty loyal to Eric and his betrayal hadn't sat in well with the other man.

Looking down at his plate, there were two thick slices of dry bread and some eggs. He glanced at the cat and saw it strolling back over to him now that Albert had left. The animal sat down at his feet and stared up at him, its eyes big as he eyed the food on his lap.

He should give the damn cat a name, but he didn't have much inspiration for any suitable names at the moment. He looked down at his plate of food and back to the begging eyes of the cat at his feet and settled for the name Egg. It wasn't a charming name, but it felt somehow fitting for the silly animal. Egg the cat.

Arthur leaned back down again and threw a piece of egg at the cat. “Here you go, Egg.” He chuckled when the cat started to munch on the piece of food.

After he finished his lunch, he carefully lifted his aching leg and let it rest on the small table in front of him. He leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze tousling his hair and the sun warming his skin. He heard a whiny meow next to him and a second later, felt a weight on his lap. Opening his eyes, he stared into big green orbs. Egg meowed again and settled on his lap, it lay down and started purring. Arthur chuckled and started stroking it's coat until they both slipped into a comfortable slumber.

 

He was pulled out of his sleep by the sound of a horse carriage coming up the path of Carmody Dell. Blinking, Arthur turned his head to look at the new arrival. It was Eric, back from his business meeting. Eric smiled at him from afar, he seemed to be in a good mood, Arthur mused. Eric pulled the light grey shire to a halt in front of the front porch.

“Care to join me, Arthur? It's a lovely day for a ride and it'll be good for you to get out of this place for a while.” Eric asked, stepping off the carriage.

Arthur wasn't sure if it was a good idea leaving with the other man, just the two of them. 

“Sure.” He said eventually, making up his mind. The temptation of getting out of the house was too much for him. He surely didn't mind getting out of the place. Although this place was a lot better than Saint Denis, he still wasn't used to being in one spot for longer than a week. “Need a hand though..” He grumbled.

“Of course.” Eric smiled and walked over to him.

Arthur gently nudged Egg who was still sound asleep on his lap. The cat woke up slowly and looked awfully annoyed. It hopped off his lap and stretched its old limbs, yawning dramatically.

“Looks like you made a new friend.” Eric looked on amused.

Arthur shrugged and brushed some fur off of his lap, looking down at the offended looking cat. “It's name is Egg.”

“Egg… You named a cat Egg?”

Arthur shrugged in response.

“You really need to get out of the house.”

“I know…” Arthur grunted.

Eric slipped an arm around Arthur's waist and helped him stand up, guiding him over to the wooden carriage. He helped him up, taking a handful of Arthur's ass as he lifted him up in the seat. Arthur glowered and glared down at Eric, annoyance was written all over his face. Eric ignored his stare and simply hopped on the carriage next to Arthur. Taking the reins, he urged the gray dappled shire in an easy walk, steering it down the path and out of the perimeter of Carmody Dell. At the end of the path, he took a right and clicked his tongue to urge the mare into a gentle trot.

 

“So… do you give all of your animals such interesting names?” Eric spoke up after a while, still looking amused.

“Shut up. And no, I don't.” Arthur grunted. He stared ahead of him, his eye catching sight of the grey horse pulling the wagon. 

“New horse?” He asked.

Eric nodded. “Yeah, I bought her together with the carriage, she's a good horse.”

“So what's her name?”

Eric glanced sideways at him and raised an eyebrow. “It's Dolly.”

“Dolly?” Arthur huffed. “That ain't much better than Egg.”

Eric laughed. “I didn't name her. The man I bought her from, named her.”

Arthur grunted and went back to watching the scenery around them. “So, where are we going?” He asked after a while, keeping his eyes on the grassy hills around them.

“You'll see, we're almost there.”

Arthur glanced at him and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes to listen to the gentle sound of hoofs on gravel. He felt Eric slow the horse down into an easy walk and reopened his eyes, watching him steer the carriage off the road. A bit further away he could make out the Heartland overflow. They crossed the overflow, water splashing upwards as Dolly's heavy legs trudged through the water.

“It's beautiful here, isn't it..” Eric sighed as he leaned forwards to rest his arms on his knees, reins hanging loosely between his fingers. It wasn't really a question. “I Only have fond memories of this place.” He glanced sideways at Arthur.

Arthur grunted, fumbling uncomfortably at the shackles around his wrists. He quickly switched his gaze to stare ahead at their surroundings. He furrowed his brows in confusion when he saw they were heading to two lazy garden chairs and a small table standing in the middle of a small hill looking out over the overflow, there was a big old oak tree that provide the place with some shade. Eric pulled on the reins, halting Dolly close to the chairs, Arthur looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Eric gave him a knowing smile. “I arranged something special for us this morning when I was away to my so called meeting.” His smile turned smug as he hopped of the carriage.

Arthur frowned, watching the other man walk to the back of the carriage and pulled out a basket. He set it down in the grass in between the chairs and walked over to Arthur.

Eric looked up at him, leaning casually sideways with his elbow against the wheel. “Want to join me? I arranged some good food, great booze and even better cigars.”

Arthur hesitated, but knew he didn't have much of a choice anyway. The only other option he had was staying put on top of the carriage and wait for Eric to bring him back to Carmody Dell, wasn't much of an option.

“Sure..” He grumbled. 

Eric smiled and stepped up the carriage, carefully helping him down to the ground. Arthur held a tight grip on one of the wooden spokes of the wheel, standing on one leg to keep any strain off his bad leg. Eric slipped his arms around his waist again and helped him hop to one of the chairs. Arthur slumped into the chair, already feeling drained by the day's activities while Eric rummaged through the basket. He pulled out a bottle of fine looking Irish whiskey and two small glasses and put it down on top of the table. He opened the bottle and poured the two glasses with the fine liquor and handed one over to Arthur.

Arthur took a careful sip after he saw Eric taking a big gulp of his own drink before him. In the back of his mind he felt unease, thinking back to that time Eric had drugged his water and had taken advantage of him. The liquid burned down his throat and warmed his belly, slowly soothing his unease. He watched Eric taking out some fresh bread, cheese and juicy looking grilled pork chop, wrapped up in a thin sheet of paper. He put it all down on the small table and leaned back down to the basket to pull out a fork and a big knife. He worked on the meat, slicing it into thick slices, doing the same with the bread.

“Please, help yourself, Arthur.” He smiled, taking a piece of bread and dumped a slice of meat on top of it. “I bought the meat from one of the farmers at Emerald Ranch, met the feller on one of my train trips to Saint Denis. When you get to know these folks, they ain't all that bad.” He chuckled.

Arthur stared at the food, it did look and smell great and his stomach was dying for some real food after a week long diet of water and dry bread. He grabbed a slice of the fine looking meat and took a big bite, licking his fingers as some of the juice trailed down them. He saw Eric watching him and quickly stopped in his actions, instead wiping his hand on his pants. The rest of the food they ate in silence and when they had finished everything right to the last crumble, Eric had set to lighting one of the cigars.

Arthur slumped further down in his chair and stared at the peaceful scenery surrounding them. It was tranquil, beautiful and he felt himself relaxing more and more after he took another sip of the fine whiskey. He was handed the cigar Eric had just lit and took two short puffs. Inhaling the smoke, sighing in content as the exquisite flavor tickled his senses. He held the puff in his mouth, rolled his tongue, letting it hit his tongue, palate and the inside of his cheeks. He exhaled the smoke and noticed how the flavor lingered on his lips when finally released. 

“These..” Arthur took another puff of his cigar. “…are really fine cigars.” He finished, exhaling the cigar smoke.

“Hmmm..” Eric hummed and nodded in agreement, taking a drag of his own cigar.

After an hour or two it started to darken and they had finished the bottle of whiskey and two more cigars, Eric pulled out another bottle, pouring them some more. Arthur took the glass and lazily brought it to his lips, taking a sip. He lay back in his chair, looking up at the darkening sky, studying the small stars that were starting to appear. He was feeling a bit giddy and maybe a bit overly relaxed. The whiskey really had done its job numbing his senses. He watched Eric standing up suddenly, he took the bottle of whiskey and walked over to the carriage, swaying a bit as he took a swig.

“..Heeey… don't take the whiskey..” Arthur slurred, clapping a hand on his upper leg in protest.

Eric ignored him and climbed in the back of the carriage, he rolled out two bedrolls and took out some blankets and pillows, laying them all out. He put the bottle of whiskey down and hopped off the carriage, walking back over to Arthur. In one quick movement, he lifted Arthur over his shoulder and returned to the back of the carriage.

“Heyy…” Arthur protested slowly, his mind hazy. “What yer doin..?” He slurred as he wriggled in Eric's hold, which ended up in Eric swaying dangerously to one side.

“Quit your wriggling, Arthur…” Eric had a slight slur in his voice as well, but he didn't seem as out of it as the other man. He hadn't drunk quite as much as the other had.

He dropped Arthur in the back of the wagon, still careful of his leg, and climbed on as well. He crawled on the bedroll and helped Arthur lie down comfortably next to him. He handed the other man the bottle of whiskey and chuckled when Arthur eagerly took it with his chained hands, he greedily started chugging down the alcohol.

Eric leaned over to him and took the bottle away from him, taking a big gulp before putting it away. “I think you’ve had enough…” He chuckled softly as Arthur stretched out his arm to try and take the bottle again. Arthur grunted in protest but was too drunk to do much more than that. Eric leaned further down, his face inching closer to Arthur's, his hand gently caressing the other's cheek. Arthur leaned into the touch and drunkenly stared up into Eric's eyes.

“I really love you, Arthur.” Eric mumbled, stroking the other's cheek.

Arthur let out a low chuckle. “Yer a silly feller, Eric…” He slurred.

Eric ignored his reply and further closed the distance between them, their noses brushing. To Eric's surprise, Arthur pressed his lips against his and they shared a slow sensual kiss. The alcohol made Arthur easy and relaxed, he almost looked carefree. When Arthur slightly parted his lips, Eric took the invitation and slowly met the other's tongue with his, their tongues circling lazily around eachother. He felt Arthur's hands going upwards, trying to slip his arms around his neck, but the shackles were making it a bit more challenging for him. He eventually succeeded and grabbed the back of Eric's head, deepening the kiss.

Moaning lowly, Eric started fumbling with the buttons of Arthur's shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. He broke the kiss, trailing soft nips down Arthur's neck and chest and down to his navel. Arching his back, Arthur felt completely lost in the sensation, too drunk and too relaxed to care about anything else at the moment. When he felt hands tugging on his pants though, he froze, suddenly sobering up a bit more.

Eric noticed and halted in his actions. “…What's wrong?” He asked softly, nibbling on Arthur's chest.

Arthur didn't reply and thought about all the things he'd done wrong to Eric. He still felt guilty towards him and maybe he should just give Eric what he desired, he had done it before and he could do it again. He owed the other that much. The alcohol would soothe him and help him through it.

“…Nothin'..” He grumbled eventually and tried to ease his tense muscles.

Eric went back to his lips and kissed him softly, caressing his cheeks. “It's okay..” He leaned down again, kissing down his neck, chest, down his stomach and slipped Arthur's pants off his legs, leaving his lower parts completely bare. Arthur shivered at the sudden exposure, the cool evening air hitting his warm skin. Eric quickly took off his own pants and slipped back between the other's legs, carefully lifting them over his shoulders, minding the wound on Arthur's leg. He rummaged at his side and took out some gun oil, pouring it onto his hand and slicking his cock with the substance to lube himself up.

Arthur groaned and clenched his eyes shut, hiding his face behind his chained hands as he felt Eric slowly pressing inside him. He felt Eric nuzzle his hands, pushing them away from his face to gently kiss his lips. 

Eric moaned when he pressed further in and was finally fully inside Arthur, pressing his forehead against the other's. He looked down, still seeing Arthur's eyes tightly clenched shut. He waited, pecking soft kisses all over Arthur's face till the other started to ease up a bit around him. When he saw Arthur open his eyes again and return one of his kisses, he started to gently thrust in and out of him. It felt intense and hot, he grunted in pleasure at the sensation, enjoying how Arthur was glancing up at him and quickly looked away again when they met eyes. Arthur was gorgeous and exquisite when he was fucking him like this.

When it looked like Arthur was adjusting to his size, he picked up the speed. He felt the other's arms slip back around his neck, heard the rattling of shackles behind his ears. It turned him on. He was in control and he had the power over the other man. Right at this moment Arthur was obedient and was subjected to his will. He picked up the speed again, the noises of flesh smacking against flesh and soft panting and moaning, breaking the silence around them. He felt close, fucking the other harder and harder into the bedroll, the wooden carriage starting to creak underneath them. Moving one hand down, he started to rub Arthur's flaccid cock. But before he was able to make real work of it, he panted and thrust himself deep inside Arthur, spilling his load and letting out a low moan. Sighing contently, he slumped forwards on top of the other, his chest rising and falling as he deeply breathed in and out.

Arthur closed his eyes when he felt Eric's sweaty body slump on top of him. He felt slightly disgusted with himself but the alcohol helped him deal with it for the moment. He felt Eric nuzzle his hair and heard him groaning when he slipped out of him, felt Eric's cum slipping out of his ass and felt the other moving away from him. He glanced at Eric when he was handed some clean towels to clean himself with. When he finished wiping himself clean to the best of his abilities, he turned on his side, grabbing one of the blankets and tugging it up to his chin. Eric slipped behind him, pulling him close to his chest as the other man went back to nuzzling his hair and kissing his shoulders. 

“This.. was fantastic…” Eric mumbled, sounding sleepy. “You're fantastic…” his voice trailed off and Arthur thought he heard some soft snoring after a while.

Arthur felt much too sober for his liking, he rubbed his face in shame. 

He was nothing, absolutely nothing.

…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore cats and I wanted poor Arthur to make a new friend. So Egg was brought to this world.
> 
> I'm terrible at making up beautiful names for Animals. Almost all my horses in RDR2 were named after food. There was Pumpkin, Strudel, Noodle, Tortilla, Burrito, Turnip. I do wonder, how did you guys name your horses?


	20. Chapter 20

He woke up, staring at Arthur's sleeping face next to him. Eric let out a content sigh, looking up at the brightening sky above them as the morning settled in. He sat up, glanced back at Arthur again and stroked the other man's shoulder. Last night had been amazing, the atmosphere between them had reminded him of the first night Arthur had spent at his house in Saint Denis. Arthur had looked relaxed and somewhat enthralling, sipping on his whiskey and taking short puffs of his cigar. Of course the sex afterwards had been amazing as well. Right at this moment he felt happy, like he was the luckiest man alive.

A lot had happened between them the last couple of weeks and he knew he would never be able to fully trust Arthur again, but still he wanted the other man, he needed the other man. He couldn't imagine a life without him. He knew it was idiotic. If Arthur had been anything business related, he would have ditched him ages ago. But Arthur wasn't business, Arthur was personal. He had become somewhat precious to him. He admitted he had gotten addicted to the other man, a drug he wanted to take over and over again, although he knew it's tearing him apart. Arthur seemed to unintentionally play with his mind, made him lose control over himself and his feelings again and again.

He knew he wasn't always treating the other right and often felt guilty about it. No one could get him as angry as Arthur did, but no one could make him as happy either. It was all terribly confusing. Of course Arthur hadn't been fair to him either. Arthur hadn't exactly pretended to be someone else, but his intentions were to rob him out of his money from the start.   
Though Eric taking advantage of Arthur when he was in a weakened state, he wasn't exactly proud of himself after he'd done that, he'd even done it multiple times. He always thought himself as a fair and civilized man, but Arthur had proven he wasn't at all. He couldn't quite accept that gray part of himself, he'd rather ignore it. It was a part of him he didn't have that much control over. And he didn't like that at all.

He slipped off his bedroll and put his pants back on, hopping off the carriage, his bare feet landing in the damp grass underneath him. His head throbbed and he felt a bit nauseous, a present of last night’s alcoholic activities. He strolled passed Dolly, who was still attached to the cart and grazing at the patch of grass at her feet, patting her on her neck as he walked over to the old oak tree. Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled himself out and took a piss. He took the scenery in, watching a group of dear drinking at the overflow from afar, the dew covered grassy hills surrounding him glowing in the morning sun. 

He sighed in relief, buttoning his pants back up, turning and went back to the carriage, climbing in the back and slipping next to Arthur again. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and sighing happily as he took in Arthur's scent. His heart fluttered when he stared at Arthur's peaceful face. Arthur was and still is a gorgeous man, it was the first thing that had drawn him to the other. He stroked the other's cheek, he just wished they could forever stay like this.

Arthur hummed when Eric kissed him on the lips, furrowing his brows as he started to wake up. He rubbed his face, the clinking sound of his shackles breaking the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

“Urghhh.. my head..” Arthur grunted. 

Eric chuckled, kissing him again. “Morning Arthur.” The other looked so tantalizing when he had just woken up.

Arthur seemed to suddenly realize where he was and tensed slightly, he frowned and glanced at the other man. “Mornin'…” He grunted eventually, sitting up. He stretched his chained limbs and quickly covered himself back up when he felt the blanket slip off his lap. He searched for his pants that should lie somewhere nearby, but couldn't find at the moment.

Eric pulled him back though, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Come lie with me some more, I don't want this to end just yet.” He mumbled as he nuzzled the back of Arthur's neck.  
Arthur shivered, goosebumps flooding his skin when he felt Eric's hands traveling down his abs. He felt him twirl his fingers through the hair that trailed down from his navel to his privates. Eric pulled Arthur's shirt off his shoulder and started trailing soft kisses down his neck and shoulder while his other hand traveled lower. He slowly started stroking Arthur's member, his kisses on the other's neck turning into soft bites. 

Arthur could feel Eric's clothed erection poking his back, thrusting against his bare bottom. He tensed, grabbing Eric's hand that was still stroking his member and stopped him in his actions.

“Hmmm, what's wrong?” Eric nuzzled his shoulder. “I just want to return the favor to you, for last night.”

Arthur searched for a believable excuse. “I uh.. we need to go back, I need my meds..” He grunted, wriggling in Eric's grip on him.

“I brought them with me.” Eric said simply. “Besides, sexual intimacy is the best pain reliever.” He said that while he started stroking him again. Arthur groaned when Eric started to fasten the pace. He barely noticed it when Eric slipped his own pants off and started rubbing against him. He did however notice when Eric slipped his cock between his cheeks, pressing against his ring.

“Eric, I'm still sore…” Arthur grunted, he tried to struggle, but it proved to be difficult in Eric's iron grip on him.

“I'll make you feel good, Arthur. Promise.” Eric mumbled in his ear, pressing in further and further, in one slow push until he's seated deep. Crooning and grabbing the other's hip. He knew he was pushing himself onto the other again when he heard Arthur groaning at the stinging sensation. But Arthur's protests hadn't sounded that convincing to him, so he tightened his hold on the other's member, hoping to distract him, rubbing him into relaxation. Eric slowly picked up the pace, thrusting in and out, gnawing at the other's shoulder while he continued rubbing Arthur's hardening cock. It felt so good being inside Arthur.

Arthur moaned, pushing his face in the pillow, his fingers clenching in the bedroll underneath him. It felt good, undeniably good. And when Eric hit a certain spot inside him, he gasped and felt himself getting closer. He kept rutting forward in the press of Eric's warm hand, throwing his arm over his eyes and his body alight with need. When Eric pressed in that spot again and again, his thrusting picking up speed, fucking him senseless, he couldn't keep it in any longer and came all over the blankets. Not soon after, he heard a low moan as Eric came as well, he bit down in Arthur's shoulder, hot pulses of come filling Arthur's belly.

They panted, their bodies covered in sweat. Eric kissed the bite mark on Arthur's shoulder and slipped out off him. He grabbed the stained blanket and used it to wipe Arthur clean between his legs, throwing it into a heap at their feet. 

Arthur sat up and started to button up his shirt that still hung over his shoulder. He felt embarrassed now that the rush of heat had gone away. He had wanted it, yes. Years and years had passed without any intimacy, without sex or love. Mary and Eliza were the only two persons he had ever been with. He wasn't sure if he had really longed to being intimate with Eric though, but had to admit he had enjoyed himself, had enjoyed the attention and the pleasure it had provided him with. 

Eric circled his arms around Arthur's shoulders, kissing his neck before letting go to dress himself.

Arthur glanced up at him when he finally found his pants in the corner of the carriage. He fumbled with the piece of cloth, slipping his good leg inside the pants. He stared at his bad leg, knowing he couldn't do it by himself. “Could you uhh.. help me get my pants back on?” He grumbled, looking down at his legs. He really didn't like asking for help.

“Of course.” Eric said gently and helped Arthur into his pants. Arthur groaned slightly in pain when the fabric rubbed against his bandaged leg, but nodded his thanks at Eric. He felt even more embarrassment when Eric also helped him get off the wagon and wanted to guide him to sit on the front of the carriage.

“Wait a second…” Arthur grunted.

Eric looked at him questioningly, but quickly understood when he saw Arthur fumbling with the buttons of his pants, he probably had to take a piss as well. Arthur leaned against the wagon with one leg and quickly relieved himself, feeling embarrassed yet again. He couldn't do anything by himself nowadays. When he was finished, Eric helped him on the front of the wagon while he quickly picked up the chairs one by one to put them in the back. When he had everything cleared away from under the tree, he hopped on next to Arthur, taking the reins and steered Dolly to the overflow for her to have a drink.

They waited there for a couple of minutes, giving the horse the time to have a drink and some more nibbles of the lush grass that surrounded the overflow. Eric leaned to the back behind him to pull out a can of peaches, some fresh apples and an empty porcelain jug. He handed Arthur the can for him to open and hopped off the wagon to fill up the empty jug with the clear water of the overflow.

“It's not quite a spectacular breakfast, but it'll have to do for now..” Eric climbed back on the carriage and handed Arthur the jug filled with water.

Arthur shrugged, taking a big gulp of the water, the water messily trickling down his chin, before giving it back to the other man. “I'm quite used to breakfasts like these.” He grunted, shrugging and wiping his mouth with his sleeve and taking a bite out of the peach he had taken out of the opened can.

Eric took the reins again and steered Dolly through the overflow and back to the road that led to Carmody Dell. Clicking his tongue, he urged the grey mare into a gentle trot as he grabbed an apple out of the hessian sack next to him and took a bite. He suddenly handed the reins to Arthur, who raised his eyebrows in mild surprise, and started rummaging through his pocket.

“Here, take this.” Eric handed him a small bottle containing some pills. “It'll help for the pain.”

Arthur hesitated for a second, but took the small bottle that was handed to him anyways, Eric taking the reins back over from him. He popped one pill out and pretended to swallow it, instead he rolled it under his tongue. He wasn't planning on getting sedated yet again. There was the possibility the pills were just painkillers, but he didn't trust Eric with these kind of things.  
He scanned the scenery, lighting up a cigarette and when he took a long drag, he carefully slid the pill between his fingers that held onto the cigarette. When he exhaled a plume of smoke, he dropped his hand and dropped the pill onto the graveled road, crushed underneath the wheal.

“I have a small gift for you.” Eric started, glancing sideways at the other. “It's in the back of the wagon. I think you can reach it from here, it's in that wooden crate behind you.” Eric pointed.

Arthur frowned, glancing in the back at a paper bag that was inside the wooden crate. “I told you before I don't want you to give me any more of those expensive gifts.” He grunted as he flicked the ash off his cigarette.

“Like I said, it's a small gift. It wasn't expensive at all.” Eric replied simply. “Now please, take a look.”

Arthur grumbled in disdain and carefully leaned backwards, as to not strain his leg, and grabbed the paper bag behind him. He frowned at Eric again and brought the cigarette to hang limp between his lips as he fumbled with the paper. He took out a fancy new leather journal and some pencils.

“I thought you might like to draw again. Maybe write down your thoughts.”

Arthur didn't reply, but nodded his thanks as he opened the journal and took a feel of the paper. It seemed to be of a high quality. It seemed thicker and more durable than the usual paper he was used to work with.

Glancing at the man next to him, Eric smiled. It seemed like Arthur appreciated the small gift. There was a small tilt of Arthur's lips at the corner of his mouth.

Arthur took one more drag and flicked aside the remaining stub of his cigarette. “Thanks.” He grumbled, looking a bit embarrassed, setting the journal aside when he saw they were getting close to Carmody Dell.

 

Eric steered the carriage into the driveway and halted in front of the main house. One of the farmers ran up to them and took hold of Dolly's reins as they climbed off the wagon. Helping Arthur back inside the house, Eric helped him sit down on the comfy green sofa he had bought specially for the house. Arthur slumped in his seat, feeling extremely worn down from the ride and his hangover. He also felt an incredible ache in his leg, he was almost regretting not taking the pill from Eric. He grabbed his throbbing leg, lifted it up and let it rest on the seat, leaning back against the arm of the sofa as he rubbed his temples.

Eric furrowed his brows as he watched Arthur's slumped form. “I'll make us some coffee.” He said, looking a bit worried. “Are you in pain?”

“Hmm.” Arthur grumbled, closing his eyes.

Eric stepped inside the small kitchen, keeping a worried eye on Arthur as he filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove. “Let me refresh the bandages… take a look at the wound.” He said as he walked back over to Arthur and sat down next to the other's leg. Arthur nodded absentmindedly.

Eric carefully took off the bandages and grimaced when he inspected the wound. Sure, it looked better than a week ago, but it still looked rather terrible. There was a large deep hole in Arthur's leg and it was closing very slowly, he was still able to see damaged muscles and tendons. But at least the skin around the wound had calmed down quite a bit, it didn't look as red and swollen as it had a few days ago.

“Maybe we should let the wound dry in the air.” Eric suggested as he waited for Arthur's reaction. The other didn't seem to care too much at the moment, looked like he was dozing off.

Eric chuckled softly and reached out to cup the other's cheek, watching as Arthur's brows unfurrowed and his features started to relax as he slipped into a light slumber. He could get himself lost in watching Arthur, he certainly is a gorgeous man. And for an outlaw, Arthur also seemed sensitive and somewhat of an enigma to him. Like a puzzle he was unable to solve or a riddle he was unable to understand. He had a feeling Arthur hadn't really stood behind the con, it also didn't seem like Arthur was much of a conman, he lacked a certain charm and the silver tongue that was normally required. He had probably followed orders, forced into this by his gang when they suspected his interest in Arthur. They were using him, and Arthur allowed them to do it. Arthur deserved so much more though. Deep down there was a kind and gentle soul inside the other man, hidden by a rough exterior. He had seen that gentleness multiple times, although he tried to hide it well. He had seen it when Arthur was working on one of his drawings, or how he treated the animals with respect and care, how he had treated the workers at his factory or how Arthur always seemed to be in his element when he was surrounded by the brutal serenity of nature.

He cared about Arthur, he cared about him so much. 

He just wished Arthur could return his feelings. Deep down he knew Arthur cared for him, but he also knew Arthur didn't love him, not like he loved Arthur. He knew he was forcing himself and his feelings onto the other, but he just wasn't able to stop. He knew their relationship was unhealthy, Arthur had said so as well. It pained him and broke his heart.

 

He was interrupted from his thoughts, sitting up straight when he heard hooves coming up the ranch’s driveway, his sudden movement startling Arthur in his sleep. Eric turned to look out of the window and saw six men on horses walking up to the main house, their faces hidden behind bandanas. One of his farmhands tried to stop them, but was shot in the leg, the man crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg. Alarmed, Eric quickly stood up and took out his gun, checking the ammo, to see if it was loaded right. Arthur blinked sleepily and glanced up at him in slight confusion.

“What's wrong?” Arthur grumbled, sitting up straight.

“Stay here.”

Arthur looked on in confusion, alerted by the seriousness in Eric's voice. The other said nothing more and walked over to the front door. Albert suddenly rushed inside.

“Sir, we're in trouble!” 

“I know.” Eric said calmly. “Albert, stay here with Arthur. I'll have a talk with them..”

“But sir!”

Eric gave him a serious look and brushed him aside. He turned the doorknob and walked out.

 

Albert quickly rushed into the kitchen and opened the top drawer, taking out a revolver. He clumsily fumbled with the gun as he tried to load it with the bullets he had taken out of a hiding spot inside the chimney.

Arthur watched him and turned to glance out of the window. “Albert, hand me that gun.” He grunted, glancing back at Albert and saw the doubtful look that crossed his features. “I know you don't trust me, but I can tell you those men don't mean well, you can trust me on that.”

“How do I know those men aren't from your gang?” there was a tremor in Albert's voice.

“You’ll have to trust me on my word. You don't want Eric to die, well I don't either. So hand me that gun!” Arthur snapped.

“..S-shit!” Albert cursed, he seemed to be panicking. It was obvious he wasn't used to these kind of situations.

“Hurry up, Albert!” Arthur hissed as he stood up on his good leg and leaned on the sofa to keep himself balanced, his shackled hands stretched out, motioning for the gun.

 

They both froze when suddenly a loud shot rang out.

 

……………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting closer and closer to an end and I just wanted to say: I'm so grateful and happy so many people are reading this story and want to thank you guys for all your support! You are awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

“What do you want?!” Eric snarled, standing on the front porch and pointing his gun at the six men in front of him. 

One of them cocked his head and chuckled. “We heard there's a wanted criminal staying here and we want him.” He spoke up slowly, a dangerous glint forming in his eyes.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Eric replied shortly. “Now get the Hell off my property!”

“The bounty, Mister Arthur Morgan. Hand him over to us and no one gets harmed.” Another spoke up, the man that stood in the middle, his mouth muffled by a black bandana.

The man looked familiar, his muffled voice sounded familiar, he had the feeling he knew this man.

“You already shot one of my farmhands, who says you won't shoot anyone else?” Eric growled, pulling back the hammer of his gun. 

“I guess you got to take the chance, mister Daniels.” The man replied, pulling out his own gun.

The man knew his name. He knew Arthur was here. It suddenly clicked when he took a closer look at the other man's dark eyes.

 

“…Mister Pace?”

In an instant, a loud shot rang out and he suddenly felt a piercing and stinging sensation in his upper stomach. He doubled over onto his knees, still not quite comprehending what was happening to him. Did he get shot? Was this how it felt to get shot? He clenched his stomach with his hands and looked down at them when he felt a warm wetness. They were covered in blood.

The man that stood in the middle, who seemed to be the leader of the group, hopped off his horse and walked over to Eric, his gun was still smoking when he put it back in its holster. He crouched down next to Eric and slipped the bandana off his face. 

It indeed was mister Pace.

 

“I'm real sorry mister Daniels.” He said calmly. “But you know too much. I had hoped you wouldn't recognize me. I don't really prefer killing innocent people.”

“G-goddamn bastard!” Eric spat as he collapsed onto his side.

“You know, I gave you quite a lot of time to turn the outlaw in. I really did. But you didn't turn him in…” Mister Pace smiled and cocked his head, pushing Eric onto his back to watch his face. “So unfortunately I'll have to do it myself and accept the five thousand dollar prize that's put on his head.” His smile turned into a grin. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a long drag. He exhaled a plume of smoke and furrowed his brows. “You should be ashamed, sir. A man of your stature… How could you sink so low? Fancying men… even worse, fancying an outlaw…” He said, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Eric didn't respond, just threw a fierce glare up at the other man.

“So… where is he?” Mister Pace leaned down to Eric and exhaled the smoke in his face. He took the loaded gun from his belt and cocked it.

 

“I'm right here.” A gruff voice replied.

Mister Pace quickly stood up and pointed his gun towards Arthur who raised his hands in response.

“Let everyone go and I'll come quietly.” Arthur grunted, glancing down at Eric in worry.

Mister Pace chuckled, throwing his cigarette on the floor, crushing the butt underneath his heel. “I don't think you have much of a choice anyway. You're unarmed and looks like you’re crippled as well, what can you do?” He said slowly. “You see, I'd rather leave no witnesses…” He glanced down at Eric's prone form.

“You'd kill us all..?” Eric growled.

“For five thousand dollars? Yes I would.” 

Suddenly another shot rang out and mister Pace's body fell motionless to the ground, a bullet, shot right through his head, blood trickling down between his eyes. Arthur looked behind him, surprised when he saw Albert dropping the smoking gun, his hands trembling. “He was going to kill us all..” He mumbled, looking shocked by his own actions. It probably was his first kill.

There was no time to waste. Arthur quickly snatched the fallen gun from the wooden floor and turned back to the five remaining men before they decided to put things to an end. 

Two more shots and two more men fell off their horses, dead.

“Shit!” One of the three remaining cursed. They quickly hopped off their horses and took cover.

Eric could barely keep track of the gunfight, bullets flying over his head, he could only hope they wouldn't hit Arthur or Albert. His vision was swimming, but he could make out from the corner of his eye, another man dropping down dead and heard even more cursing.

It seemed like the last two remaining men were planning on retreating, but Arthur was in no way letting them. When the both of them made a mad dash for the horses, time seemed to freeze and Arthur shot the both of them clean through the head. He quickly dropped the gun and turned to Eric, the gun was useless to him now anyway, he was out of ammo and the gun seemed close to falling apart. Looked like it never had a thorough cleaning before. He limped, half hopping to Eric's side, kneeling down and looking him over.

 

“S-shit… Eric.”

“I'm okay… Arthur.” Eric grunted, staring up at the other. Staring at those gorgeous green blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

“You are NOT okay. You're dying…” Arthur growled. “Shit! You shouldn't be dying for someone like me, Eric.”

“I couldn't be happier… dying for someone like you.” Eric replied, a small smile curling on his lips. 

“Shut up, you corny idiot…” Arthur growled, his brows furrowing. He knew Eric was in a bad shape. Shots to the stomach, it almost never ended up well. He could hope, but he didn't have much hope left in him.

“Sir! Mister Daniels!” Albert rushed to Eric's side as well. “I.. I, this is bad, sir…” He stumbled over his words, starting to panic.

“Get me some blankets to stop the bleeding, quickly.” Arthur ordered him, watching the other man’s panicky nod as he stormed back into the house.

Arthur quickly took a scan of the area, just hoping there wouldn't be any backup. From afar he saw the injured farmhand lying in the grass, being helped by three other employees. He scanned the road that led into the grassy hills to his right and to the mountains on his left, there seemed to be no one. For now, the coast looked clear. He turned back to Eric, gripping the other's hand in his own as he stared into Eric's brown hazy eyes, there was a pool of blood forming underneath him.

“Shit…” He mumbled. "You stay with me, Eric."

Albert came back, dropping the blankets next to him. Arthur pushed Eric's jacket aside to examine the extent of the bleeding. It was bleeding profusely. He quickly grabbed one of the blankets and pressed it against the wound. Arthur calmly hushing Eric as he arched under the pressure, his face scrunching up in pain.

“I'm going to Valentine… to get a doctor and alarm the Sheriff.” Albert stammered, breaking the silence, he was mostly talking to himself though.

Arthur nodded absentmindedly, but turned to Albert when he heard the other leaving. “Before you go, could you take off these goddamn shackles.” Arthur growled, looking up at Albert. “I need to be able to protect Eric, if more decide to come..”

Albert hesitated for a second, but he knew he didn't have much to lose anyway. Arthur had proven his trust to him when he had offered himself to mister Pace to safe Eric's life. Also when he had defended the both of them, shooting those men down, putting himself in more danger. He rummaged through his pocket as Arthur stretched his hands out to him, putting the key in the lock and turning it. The shackles dropped with a loud clink on the ground.

“Thanks..” Arthur grunted, rubbed his raw wrists and quickly turned back to Eric. He was starting to look gauntly and pale, he was losing too much blood, too fast. He turned back to Albert, glad the other hadn't left already. “Could you help me get him inside before you leave?” 

Albert nodded in response and carefully slipped his arms under Eric's, lifting him up and dragging him inside the house to rest on the sofa. Arthur tried to be of as much help as he possibly could, but with only one functioning leg it was proving to be difficult. Though, before he went after them, he grabbed the gun Eric had been holding onto before he got shot. He glanced down at the gun, it seemed to be in a better condition than the one Albert had been holding on to. If there was going to be any backup, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He limped inside the house, carrying the blankets along with him and quickly stumbled over to Albert.

Albert’s brows furrowed in worry as he gave Eric one last glance and turned to Arthur. “I'm leaving now… please take care of mister Daniels. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

Arthur nodded, keeping his eyes on Eric as he replaced the bloodstained blanket with a new one, the new green sofa turning dark underneath Eric's prone form.

“Hang on, friend.” Albert said, squeezing Eric's shoulder before turning and rushing outside in the direction of the horses.

 

There was a long silence, only broken by Eric's quick shallow breaths that sounded too loud to Arthur's ears.

“Wished.. we could've spent more time together, Arthur.” Eric mumbled weakly, turning his gaze on the other. His movement sluggish with blood loss.

“Goddammit, stop talking like that, Eric..”

Eric blinked slowly and let his lips curl into a small smile. Arthur returned the smile with a pained one.

“…I’m surprised to see you've grown attached to me.” Eric could make out Arthur's distressed face, although his vision was blurring terribly.

Arthur didn't reply, just sighed, clenching Eric's hand in his own.

“Could you maybe… light up a cigar for me? There's one on the table.” Eric asked softly, weakly patting the other's hand.

Arthur nodded, looking probably a bit incredulous, but he guessed he could understand. Eric was dying, it was a fact. The doctor wouldn't be on time for him and if he would, he probably wouldn't be able to help Eric anymore. Eric had lost too much blood and the bullet had hit too many vital organs. His body was slowly shutting down. Eric just wanted to die a happy man, with a smoke in his hand and his crush beside him. Arthur let go of the blanket he had used to put pressure on Eric's wound, knowing it was futile and didn't want Eric's last moments to feel like a panicky hassle. The other looked to be grateful.

Arthur limped over to the table and spotted the cigar, he brought it to his lips, lighting it and taking small puffs till it was just right. He stumbled back to Eric's side, offering him the cigar. When he saw Eric's feeble attempts to lift his hand, he helped him out and brought the cigar to the other's lips. Eric nodded his thanks, taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke as he sighed in content. He glanced at Arthur.

“…I'm sorry, you know.” 

Arthur brought the cigar to his lips and took a short puff himself before offering it back to the other man. He raised his eyebrows in question. “For what? I should be the one saying sorry to you..” He growled, running a bloody hand through his unruly hair. He didn't care.

“…For everything I've done wrong to you…” Eric's voice was growing weaker by the second. “I've taken advantage of you… so many times.”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from the other. “I haven't been a saint myself, Eric… let’s just forget about all that, it doesn't matter anymore.” He grunted, looking down at the cigar in his blood crusted hand.

Eric didn't respond, just accepted the cigar that was brought to his lips, taking a long drag and exhaling a plume of smoke as he let his hand drop to search for Arthur's. He smiled when he felt Arthur's warm hand grab onto his cold one. His thoughts were slipping away from him, his vision blurring and a certain serene calmness enveloped him like a warm and tight embrace. If this was what dying felt like, it wasn't all that bad.

Arthur noted how Eric's eyes were falling shut, he wanted to stop him, wanted him to keep his eyes open and stay awake, but he didn't do any of that. Instead he leaned forward to Eric's face, his lips inching closer to the other's, closing the distance between them to bring their lips together in a desperate kiss. He brought his hands up to cup Eric's cheeks and felt a small relief washing over him when Eric responded and returned the kiss. They kissed softly, full of some kind of desperate passion, Arthur felt emotional in a way he had never experienced before.

Eric broke the kiss, their lips still tingling and their foreheads pressed against each other.

“I.. love you, Arthur Morgan…” 

It were his last words, uttered in his last breath. Eric staring lifelessly up at him, the sparkle in his eyes gone, replaced by a gray haze. his body had gone limp and his skin turning paler by the second.

 

Arthur slumped to the floor next to the sofa, running his hands through his hair, surprised at the despair he was feeling. He stared at the cigar laying forgotten on the hard wooden floor, feeling strange, his feelings went all over the place. He was free and Eric was dead. If he wanted, he could take one of the horses and go his merry way, try and locate the gang and continue his life. But somehow, he didn't want to. He just wanted to sit here next to Eric's lifeless body. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his face, a knot forming in his stomach. He felt absolutely terrible. Eric was dead and it was all his fault. Eric was dead and he had feelings, feelings he couldn't quite name or place. He knew he hadn't loved the other, but he had cared. He had cared a whole lot for him. Their relationship had been unhealthy, but he had secretly treasured it. 

His mind was messed up.

 

A small furry head peaked through the open door. When it spotted Arthur, its eyes lit up and it ran over to him in a hurry. Hopping onto Arthur's lap, it started purring almost immediately as if to say everything was going to be alright. Arthur chuckled bitterly, stroking the cat's scruffy back. He picked the animal up and brought it in for a desperate hug, nuzzling its tabby coat, the smell of dust and dirt hitting his nose, comforting him.

After a while, he put the cat back down on his lap. The animal meowed at him and nudged his hands with its head. “Thanks Egg…” He grumbled, patting the animal's small head.

He absentmindedly started petting Egg, thinking back about everything that happened between him and Eric, the good things and mostly the bad things. He scrubbed his hands across his face and looked back down at his raw looking wrists, rubbing the red swollen skin where the shackles used to be. Those shackles had been the symbol of Eric's control over him and now they were gone. And it felt strange, he had gotten used to the bindings around his wrists, he had gotten used to Eric's control over him, his touches and his abuse. It felt like something was wrong with him. Why did he feel so much for someone who hadn't treated him that well most of the time?

He should take some fresh air, the small living room was slowly suffocating him, the presence of Eric's lifeless body wearing him down like something he had never felt before. He gently ushered Egg off his lap and scrambled up onto his shaky legs, his bad leg shaking even worse than it normally did. He paused for a few seconds, just leaning against the arm of the sofa, his back turned to Eric. He needed to compose himself. This wasn't the first time someone had died and it wouldn't be the last time. But how he just wished he could turn back time, never met Eric at the party, this all wouldn't have happened. Hosea and Lenny would still be alive, Eric would still be alive. He couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. 

He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves and steadying himself. He should go outside, maybe see if he could help out the others who were tending to the injured farmhand who was probably still lying in the grass. Better to keep himself busy, he didn't want to ponder about his troubling thoughts. 

When he took a step forward, something caught his eye on the floor again and he looked down at the forgotten cigar that rested next to his feet, picking it up, he stared at it, deciding on what to do with it. He made up his mind and took one last drag, savoring the exquisite taste, rolling the smoke over his tongue and exhaled a big plume of smoke up in the air. He threw the cigar on the floor, crushing the butt beneath his heel.

Before he limped out of the room, he turned back to Eric's still form, kissed his forehead and brushed the top of his fingers over the other's eyelids to close his lifeless eyes for good. 

…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh shit! I was planning this for a while now… but killing Eric… it hurt so much. But I had to. T-T 
> 
> I once had a cat comforting me when I was crying, it was the sweetest thing ever. Now I'm going to search for my cat Nibbit, I need some comfort. T-T


	22. Chapter 22

He had wanted to bury Eric here at Carmody Dell, but his body had been taken to Saint Denis about a week ago. He was to be buried in the Daniels family mausoleum in the Saint Denis graveyard. Arthur still hadn't left the ranch though, he was the only one remaining, the farmhands and workers had no reason to stay without getting any pay, they had left the moment they had found out about Eric's death. Somehow Arthur had to take care of all the animals and the land. He didn't have any money and he still had only one functioning leg. It was proving to be difficult for him.

He sat on the front porch, a cigarette dangling in his hand, Egg on his lap, staring out over the ranch's perimeter. He didn't know what kept him here. Too many responsibilities, too many memories. He stared at the spot on the floor where Eric had been shot more than a week ago. All the blood had been scrubbed away, like nothing had ever happened. He took a drag of his cigarette, thinking of what he was going to do. He still wondered what happened to the gang, thought about the promise Charles had made to him. He would get him out of here, whatever happened to him, he, Sadie and John. But they hadn't. And it seemed Dutch had forgotten about him as well. In the back of his mind he felt anger and betrayal. But he didn't want to feel any kind of anger towards them, they were his family. They probably weren't able to find him here at the ranch or had been in trouble themselves. Or they had just forgotten about him or thought he was dead. He couldn't blame them though, he had gotten them in this trouble.

He was kicked out of his thoughts when he saw a man steering his horse into Carmody Dell's dirt path. He recognized the horse, it looked like d'Argent, Eric's horse. He sat up, for a second it looked like Eric was riding over to him.

 

“Oh good, mister Morgan. You're still here..”

It was Albert. Arthur sighed, raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his seat again as he took a slow drag of his cigarette, watching the other man, waiting for him to continue. It probably wasn't anything good.

Albert hopped off his horse, standing there, looking a bit awkward before he decided to strap the horse's reins to the porch. He walked up the steps of the veranda, hesitating before sitting down in the empty seat next to Arthur, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

“The funeral was quite beautiful…” He began, looking a bit uncomfortable. “You should’ve seen it, Mrs. Daniels really outdone herself.”

Arthur hummed in response, bringing the cigarette to his lips as he stared out over the grassy hills in front of him.

“So much flowers and she looked stunning herself in her black gown. Though I think mister Daniels would've liked a smaller and more personal funeral, I think he would've liked you to be there as well…”

“Why is it that you're here, Albert? You need me to get out of the house?” Arthur interrupted him, glancing sideways at the other man as he flicked his cigarette on the floor, crushing the butt underneath his heel. “I won't be of any trouble, just give me one of the horses and I'll be out of here…” He grunted.

“No.. no. It isn't that mister Morgan.” Albert quickly responded. “Here, just.. let me show you.” He rummaged through his pocket, taking out some papers and handing them over to Arthur.

Furrowing his brows, Arthur nudged Egg off his lap and accepted the papers, opened and scanning through them. 

“What's this?” Arthur growled. “My name's on this..”

“It's a proof of ownership.” Albert replied simply. “You're the owner of Carmody Dell, have been from the start..” He said, brushing some dust off his pants “Apparently when mister Daniels bought this ranch, he put it on your name.”

Arthur blinked slowly, looking back down at the papers in his hand.

“I had to be discreet. Mrs. Daniels took over almost immediately after she heard about mister Daniels' death.” Albert frowned. “She's selling a big part of his belongings, I didn't want to get her hands on these papers though..” He paused for a few seconds. “She's also gotten rid of the dogs, your unfinished painting as well, I'm afraid…”

Arthur frowned and glanced at the other man. “I can't accept this, Albert… I don't deserve this.” He grumbled as he tried to hand the papers back to Albert.

“It's what mister Daniels would've wanted.” Albert replied simply as he pushed the papers back to the other. 

Arthur glanced back down at the papers. “Why would you put yourself into all this trouble? You don't even like me.” Arthur grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

“Like I said before. It's what mister Daniels would've wanted… I'm quite sure he wouldn't have wanted Carmody Dell to end up in his wife's clutches.” He chuckled slowly. “They never really liked each other.”

Arthur frowned, still looking down at the papers. “Yeah, he told me once.” 

 

There was a short moment of silence between them. It was somewhat nice reminiscing about Eric. This last week, the only one he had been able to talk to, was Egg. Albert probably had a lot more stories to tell than Egg.

“Mister Morgan?” Albert started, but paused. Arthur glanced at him, a curious look crossing over his features. “I don't really want to prod, but… did you even care about mister Daniels or were you only interested.. in his money?”

Arthur fumbled with the papers in his hand, scrubbing a hand across his face. “I’m not sure…” He grumbled. “In the beginning it was just business, the gang sent me to get information and you know.. get him to like me. But I guess I really did care for him in the end.” He grunted, uncomfortably picking at a speckle of dust on his pants. “Though it feels somehow wrong, like I am forced to care for him. I don't know..” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “What I do know, is that I feel like shit ever since he died. I guess I miss him?”

“I do too.” Albert said. “He always treated me and the other servants with respect. To us, he was a good man.” His lips curled upwards into a small smile as he probably was thinking back of a fond memory of him and Eric. “But I'm quite surprised you still care for him. Especially in the end, he didn't treat you all that well… It was a side of him I hadn't seen before, I was angry at you for bringing out that nasty side…” 

Arthur watched the other, but didn't reply.

“It doesn't matter anymore.” Albert said, running a hand through his neatly combed hair, messing it up a bit. “I guess I should give this back to you.” He slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket and took out the golden pocket watch Eric had gifted to Arthur in the beginning when they had just started to get to know each other. Albert took Arthur's hand in his own and slipped the watch in his hand. “I think this belongs to you…”

Arthur looked down at the golden pocket watch, clenched his hand around it before attaching the end of the chain to his belt loop. "Thanks..." He grumbled.

“I should go now.. Mrs. Daniels is probably looking for me, she wants to redecorate mister Daniels' entire house.” He grumbled in disdain.

“Well, at least she seems to be coping well with her loss..” Arthur replied wryly, glancing down at the golden watch before slipping it into the pocket of his pants.

Albert chuckled and stood up. “I guess she does.”

 

“You should drink something before you go, Albert. It's a long trip back to Saint Denis.” Arthur grunted, shifting his legs to try and stand up. “I'll get you some water.”

“I know my way around here.” Albert smiled. “Don't strain your leg, I'll get it myself.”

Arthur watched him go inside the house, given no time to object. When Albert returned, looking a bit more refreshed, he walked up to d'Argent and unstrapped the reins.

"I should be going now." He said as he climbed up in the saddle. "I wish you well mister Morgan, but I hope to never see your face again." He chuckled and clicked his tongue, turning d'Argent and spurring the horse on in a relaxed walk. "Goodbye mister Morgan!"

 

“Albert!” Arthur spoke up, gaining the other man's attention before he got out of earshot. “Thank you.” He held up the papers and nodded his head. 

Albert waved at him, spurring his horse on in an easy trot, before disappearing behind a row of trees.

 

.....................................................

 

Another week had passed by and Arthur did his best taking care of all the animals and the rest of the ranch. There was still some leftover grains and hay for the chickens, cows and horses, but he knew he was going to run out soon . His leg was healing fairly well, but was still giving him a lot of trouble. It ached almost the entire day, even worse after working on the land. When he walked, he needed to use a stick to support his weight and there was still a prominent limp in his pace. But he was already quite grateful he was even able to walk, although he was quite sure he was pushing his leg to its limits. It wouldn't help in his recovery, but he had no choice. All the animals needed feeding, fences needed fixing, cows needed milking and he needed to keep an eye on any predators, men or animal. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was proven to be too much for only one single, injured man.

He was almost out of ammo, but he was getting fed up drinking milk, water and eating eggs every day. Occasionally he would eat some leftover beans he found in one of the kitchen cabinets, but it was mostly milk and eggs. He needed some meat. He was still contemplating though, if he would use the last of his ammo on shooting a pronghorn, deer or some other big game. He could smoke the meat and it would give him some good nutrition for the next couple of weeks.

Though he wasn't really eager on leaving the ranch. When he returned, would his kettle be stolen? His house looted? Or maybe a gang would’ve taken up residence. But then he was reminded again of his ammo issue and realized all this could easily happen even if he was still on the property, without ammo he wasn't really much of a threat.

He made up his mind, checking the old worn down rifle on his back and the revolver on his hip, he had cleaned them thoroughly and seemed to be good to go. With the last couple of bullets he would be able to shoot some game. He limped up to the barn and entered the lean-to where the horses' gears were kept. He picked out a saddle and bridle and went to the corral. Clicking his tongue, Dolly's and Capucine's ears perked up and he was grateful when they both walked over to him. Capucine whinnied softly and nuzzled his hand and shoulder, she looked somewhat disappointed when she discovered he had no food on him. Arthur chuckled and put the saddle down to rest on the fence and carefully climbed over, trying to not strain his leg too much. He took his time saddling Capucine, brushing her coat and stroking her head, it had probably been a while since she had last been ridden. He wouldn't be surprised if the last time for her was when he had ridden her a couple of weeks ago.  
When he had finished gearing her up, he led her out of the corral and carefully climbed into the saddle.

It had been a long time since he had last sat in the saddle, he only just now realized how much he had missed it. Although the pain in his leg was agonizing every time he had to press his calves into the animal's sides, he deemed it worth the pain for the joy he was feeling right now, sitting free on the animal's back. He sighed in content and steered Cupucine into the Heartland's grassy hills, appreciating how the horse remained calm under him. He doubted he would be able to stay in the saddle if Capucine decided to let out some pent up energy. It probably was a good thing she was kept in the corral and not inside a small stable, or he guessed it would've been a whole lot worse.

Closing his eyes, he sighed in content, letting the reins hang loose, just letting the horse do her thing. The gentle breeze tousled his hair and cooled him off where the hot rays of the sun heated his skin. It was tempting to just stay on the horse's back and never return to Carmody Dell and its responsibilities. Maybe he should just head out and go search for the gang, although he knew he wouldn't be of much help to them in his current state. Maybe he should just wait it out till his leg recovered and get back to them. He wasn't much of a farmer anyway, didn't know how he could earn a living like this, living an honest life.

From afar his eyes caught a small group of pronghorn grazing. He halted Capucine, dropped the reins and pulled the old bolt action rifle off his back. He knew he had only three bullets left, so he had to make it count. He brought the rifle up to his head, placing the buttstock near the centerline of his body and high up his chest, pressing his cheek firmly to the side of the stock of the gun. His eyes followed one of the animals, looking through the rear ring sight to take aim on the pronghorn's head. When he was sure of his aim, he slowly squeezed the trigger to the point where he was starting to feel resistance, pressing further until the gun fired and the pronghorn fell dead into the tall grass, the other animals scurrying away.

Arthur slipped the rifle on his back and grabbed the reins again, clicking his tongue, he steered Capucine in the direction of his kill. When he neared the dead animal, he was quite pleased when he saw he had shot it clean through the head, a quick and painless death.

Though it would be a challenge, getting the pronghorn on Capucine's back all by himself, he could barely carry his own weight. He slipped off his horse and when he leaned down to inspect the quality of the animal's fur, he was startled by the sudden sound of hooves coming over to him.

 

“Arthur! Is that you?”

Arthur turned to look at the intruder.  
“Charles?” He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw a familiar looking appaloosa and an even more familiar looking man riding over to him.

“It ‘is’ you.” Charles hopped off Taima's back and strode over to him, pulling him in for a tight hug, clapping him on the back. “We were worried about you, we couldn't find you.”

“Shit, Charles.” Arthur smiled as he returned the hug.

“I heard the gunfire and decided to check it out, wasn't expecting this though.” Charles smiled, pulling away from the other to inspect him. “How are you, Arthur?”

“Fine, I guess.” Arthur grunted, looking a bit uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head.

Charles frowned, but didn't ask more. He already knew Arthur wasn't anywhere near fine just by looking at him. The other had thinned, his eyes looked gauntly and his skin pale. He didn't look healthy at all and he had a troubled and restless look in his eyes. There was a moment of silence between them.

 

“John, Sadie, Abigail and little Jack are camped up near O'Creagh's run.” Charles said calmly, breaking the silence. “I decided to look for a new camp after John and Sadie met up with one of the locals, a nasty looking grizzly.” He paused for a few seconds before continuing. “We really missed you, they're probably gonna be real happy to see you.” He said, a gentle smile on his lips. “Are you coming with me to see them?”

Arthur raised his eyebrows when he heard about John and the others, glad to hear they were still alright, but was surprised to hear no talk about the rest of the gang. “Maybe you should come with me instead, I have a nice place for them to stay.” Arthur said. “I think little Jack will like it there. It's got a roof, walls, it’s warm and dry. I think Abigail will like it as well.” He chuckled.

Charles eyed him curiously, but didn't ask for more details at the moment. He would probably hear about it later.

“Sure, Arthur. Why don't you show me where it is.” 

Arthur nodded in response and turned back to the pronghorn still lying in the grass behind him.

 

Charles looked down at the other's leg when he limped over to the pronghorn, leaning down to try and lift it up. “Here, let me help you, friend.”

Arthur wanted to protest, but the protest died down in his throat when he saw the guilty look in Charles' eyes. He stepped away from the animal and turned to Capucine instead, climbing in the saddle and watching Charles strap the pronghorn onto Taima's spotted back. Charles climbed into his saddle as well and followed Arthur through the grassy hills.

 

“So.. what happened, Charles?” Arthur wanted to ask more. Where were you? Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you keep your promise? But he thought it better to keep his mouth shut.

Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Last couple of weeks been a mess, we've been hiding and running ever since we handed you over to that man.”

Arthur glanced at him, eyeing the other's troubled look.

“Mister Daniels’ men chased us down all the way up to the North.” Charles continued. “Apparently they would get a big reward if they would bring one of our heads to him…” He said and grimaced, spurring Taima on to walk next to Capucine. “They killed Kieran.”

Arthur frowned, he hadn't known about this, Eric hadn't told him about any of this. This was probably the reason Charles and the rest hadn't been able to get him out of Eric's clutches. Kieran had been killed and it felt, yet again, like it was all his fault. He and Kieran hadn't exactly been the best of friends, but the younger man deserved so much more than such a gruesome death. He was a gentle boy who meant no harm, just an unfortunate soul getting caught up with the wrong people.

“Shit…” Arthur murmured.

Charles sighed, stroking Taima's neck. “Yeah, it hasn't been easy.”

Arthur hummed in response, feeling guilty about the resentment he had felt towards the gang. They had been dealing with their own shit and he was here only thinking about himself.  
“So.. where's the rest of the gang?” He asked, seeing the beginnings of the outlines of Carmody Dell up ahead.

Charles glanced sideways at him, but turned his head to stare ahead of him when they locked eyes. “Dutch…” He said slowly. “He went mad, he lost himself after he lost you, Hosea and Lenny. No one to console him and no one to calm his nerves down, he turned to Micah. The both of them letting their disturbing, risky ideas run free.”

“We were turning into a bunch of ruthless killers, only thinking about ourselves.” Charles stared him in the eyes for a couple of seconds.

 

Arthur frowned, having difficulty imagining it. But somehow it didn't sound all that strange to his ears. He had noticed the change in Dutch for a while now, but had decided to ignore it. But now, things might be too late to change.

“The family was crumbling apart, a lot of them left.” Charles continued. 

“The women, they safe?”

“They all left. What I heard, they're staying in Annesburg for now, thinking about what to do next.” Charles said, his eyes catching sight of a ranch up ahead. “Is that the place?” He asked, nodding his head into the direction of Carmody Dell.

Arthur nodded as he steered Capucine into the dirt path that led into the ranch's perimeter, Charles following him close behind. He glanced around the property, letting out a small sigh of relief. All looked well, there seemed to be no disturbances in the time he had gone away. They walked up to the main house, halting their horses in front of the building.

“This is a nice place you found here, Arthur." Charles commented, scanning the property as he slipped out of his saddle. “Was it deserted when you found it?”

“I didn't exactly find or take it… it was gifted to me.” Arthur grunted, but said no more, carefully sliding out of his saddle and grabbing the reins in one hand, limping alongside his horse as he guided her to a patch of fresh grass to let her graze.

Charles gave him a funny look, but asked no more. Seemed Arthur didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

Arthur appreciated Charles’ patience with him, Charles always respected his ways and was never one to prod. Stroking Capucine's manes, Arthur turned to look back at Charles when he seemed to be about to say something.

 

“You shouldn't go back to him.” Charles said suddenly, a serious look in his eyes. “He's changed, Arthur. And none for the better.” He turned back to Taima, unstrapping the pronghorn and lifting it off her back, dropping it on one of the crates that were scattered around the place.

“Maybe he hasn't changed, maybe he's always been like this…” Arthur said, limping to the pronghorn to start working on it. "I just didn't see it."

“Maybe he has…” Charles agreed calmly, watching Arthur’s nimble fingers as he pulled the thin skin off the animal’s leg. “I don't know Dutch as well as you do, but I guess he was able to hide it better back then.”

“Hmm…” Arthur nodded in agreement. 

 

“I should go to the others before it gets dark.” Charles suddenly said, staring up at the sky, it would get dark soon, maybe in an hour or two. “We'll pack our things and will be here in the morning.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Arthur grunted and stood up, wiping the sweat off his brows. “Wait a second, I'll get you some milk for the way back, it's from this morning.” He went into the house, limping back out a few seconds later.

Lifting an eyebrow, Charles gave him an amused look when he returned with a bottle of milk. “You turned into quite the farmer.”

“Sure am..” Arthur's lips curled up into a small smile as he handed the bottle to the other man.

 

Charles took it, nodding his head in appreciation as he stuffed the bottle into his satchel. He went to leave, but turned back to Arthur, seeming to suddenly change his mind. Grabbing Arthur's hand in his own, he clasped his other hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing gently as he locked eyes. “I just want you to know… I'm sorry, Arthur. We really meant to get you out of here.” He said, his eyes full of regret and worry. “We moved back south again to come and search for you. But excuses won't do, we should've gotten you out.”

Arthur sighed, trying to relax in Charles hold on him. His touch reminding him of Eric's, although a lot less demanding. 

“It's okay, Charles. I’m fine, just forget about it.” 

Charles nodded slowly, hesitating before he turned and hopped into his saddle. “I'll see you tomorrow, friend.” He nodded and spurred Taima on in a quick gallop.

Arthur watched him go down the dirt path, going left at the end, following the trail that went up into the mountains. Fortunately O'Creagh's Run wasn't that far of, he wouldn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was looking forward to the promise of some company after two weeks of solitude. 

Turning back to the pronghorn, he sighed and continued skinning the animal. It was a lot of information to take in. The gang, the family, Dutch… A sudden feeling of nostalgia hit him, yearning back to the old days, when it was just the three of them, when they were just a small gang. A small gang with small problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story is nearing to an end. I can hardly believe it.


	23. Chapter 23

“We're going to see uncle Arthur, right?”

Abigail smiled at her son, sitting in front of John in the saddle, holding onto the reins of Old boy. 

“We sure are. Uncle Arthur's found us a nice and cozy place to stay.” She said, looking fondly at her son as John allowed him to steer Old Boy along the dirt path. She was sitting behind Sadie, holding onto the other woman's waist as they passed by Moonstone pond.

It was still quite early in the morning, she hadn't been able to sleep that well after hearing Charles' news of Arthur's whereabouts the evening before. Unable to sleep, she had started packing camp when the first rays of the sun had started peeking through. She couldn't wait to get out of the place. Although O'Creagh's run was a beautiful spot, she didn't feel safe at all. At night she could hear the howls of wolves nearby and when Sadie and John had returned from a short hunting trip, almost gotten killed by a huge grizzly, she had begged Charles to look for someplace else to stay, somewhere safe for her boy. 

She was also relieved to see Arthur again, from what she'd heard, he’d had a hard time the last couple of weeks. She and the rest of them felt extremely guilty towards him. She knew how the others had promised to get Arthur out of that awful man's clutches. John had been restless and desperate, talking every day about the man he saw as his big brother. But times had been tough for them as well, constantly on the run, being hunted down. When things finally had calmed down, John, Sadie and Charles had immediately set off to Saint Denis, only returning disappointed without Arthur by there side. He was nowhere to be found. They had kept an eye out on any news, if the infamous Arthur Morgan had been caught by the law, surely they would read it in the papers.

“Are we there yet?” Jack asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled when she saw him glancing innocently around his surroundings, his eyes lit up when he saw a small red cardinal flying by.

John chuckled, ruffling his son's hair. “Not yet, Jack. But we'll be there soon.” He smiled and clicked his tongue, urging Old Boy to walk next to Charles. He kept silent for a couple of seconds and glanced at the other man.

“So Arthur, did he seem okay to you?” He asked.

Charles sighed as he stroked a hand through Taima's manes. “Not really.” He said calmly, keeping his answer short.

John nodded and frowned, looking down at his son who seemed busy steering and talking to the horse.

“Does he really want us there? You know, after everything what happened?” He asked slowly, looking uncertain. “I feel like I deserted him..”

“You shouldn't hold a grudge on yourself, friend.” Charles replied calmly. “Arthur wanted us to come. You know how he is, he doesn't hold grudges. Is probably blaming himself for everything.”

 

John nodded slowly, staring ahead of them. Charles words didn't help much for his guilt. “You said he's staying at a ranch close by, you know how he got there?”

“He said it was gifted to him, nothing else.”

 

John raised an eyebrow. “A gift? That's one Hell of a gift.” He said, looking incredulous.

Charles shrugged. “That's what he said.”

 

John glanced behind them at Sadie and Abigail, the girls were chatting quietly, a side of Sadie he only saw when she was talking to Abigail or one of the other women. Normally she acted brash and bold, but with Abigail there was a certain calmness and gentleness. A respect between two women who both hadn't had an easy life.

He turned to look up ahead again, his eyes following the trail that led them down the mountain and would lead them into the Heartlands. They were close.  
They continued the rest of the short trip in silence, listening to Jack's cheerful humming and chatting.

 

“Is that the house where uncle Arthur lives?” Jack asked after a while, pointing at a ranch looming up behind the rocks.

“I think it is.” John said. He glanced at Charles, who simply nodded in confirmation.

“Wow! It's got cows!”

John chuckled. “It sure has.” He said, spurring Old Boy on in a gentle trot, leaving the rest so he could walk up to the fenced corral, letting Jack take a look at the cows. John glanced around the property, searching for any sign of Arthur, he couldn't find him at the moment. He looked around the perimeter and spotted what seemed like the main house. All seemed really nice and quiet, probably too nice for some dirty outlaws. He turned Old Boy to the others and quickly followed after them when he saw them getting close to driveway.

When they steered the horses into the dirt path that led to the main house, they saw Arthur coming out of the building to greet them, he was limping and seemed to have a small smile on his lips when he saw them. Still, John was surprised to see the state his brother was in. He looked pale, with big dark bags under his eyes, he seemed skinnier than usual and there was a slightly hollow look in his eyes, he looked somewhat different, maybe a little bit lost? He didn't know, he wasn't that good at reading other people.

 

“Uncle Arthur!” Jack excitingly wiggled in the saddle and John understood the subtle hint, helping him down to the ground.

“Hey Jack.” Arthur smiled as Jack ran up to him. “My! You've grown!” He ruffled the boy's hair.

“Really?” Jack's eyes brightened.

“Sure have.” Arthur smiled fondly at the little boy. He turned to the rest when they had all slipped out off their saddles and had turned to him. “Hey..” He greeted them, looking a bit awkward as he scratched the back of his head.

“Oh come here you!” Abigail frowned as she scurried up to him and gave him a big hug. “How are you holding up?”

“All right I guess.” He grunted and gave her a small smile, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes though.

“You don't look fine to me. you look miserable!” Sadie, as tactful as always.

Arthur grunted in response, chose to not respond to the comment. “You can put the horses into the corral.” He said curtly and pointed a finger where to go. He turned back to Abigail and Jack. “Follow me, Abigail. I'll show you where you, Jack and John can stay.” He said a bit more gentle as he walked up the front porch's steps, guiding them inside the house and up to the bedroom.

John watched them go, holding onto the reins of Old Boy, petting the horse soft snout. “He doesn't look fine to me…” He murmured.

“No, he ain't.” Sadie snorted as she led her horse to the corral. “But you know, Arthur. Doesn't want us to worry ‘bout him.”

John watched the door where Arthur, Abigail and Jack had gone through. He wasn't feeling any better now they were finally reunited with Arthur.   
He only felt worse.

 

………………………………

 

After a long day of helping Arthur on the ranch, Abigail had prepared a nice meal for them. The pronghorn meat Arthur had shot the day before, boiled eggs and some gravy and leftover potatoes Abigail had kept in one of her bags. John sighed in content, taking a bite out of the juicy meat. It was hard, but satisfying work. He sat on the steps of the front porch, staring out over the serene environment that surrounded him. He could get used to this.

He saw Arthur coming over from the barn, his limping seemed to have gotten worse on the end of a hard working day. John watched him step up the front porch steps and slump down in the chair, lighting a cigarette, letting the cigarette dangle between his lips as he leaned down to gently massage his leg. He looked tired and a pained look crossed his features when he rubbed a particular sensitive spot.

“What happened to your leg?”

Arthur glanced at him and let go of his leg to lean back in his chair, taking a slow drag of his cigarette. “Nothing.. it's fine.” He grumbled.

“You were limping, don't tell me your leg is fine.” John growled, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“I got shot. Nothing new there.” Arthur replied curtly, furrowing his brows as he took another drag of his cigarette, staring off over the Heartlands grassy hills.

“Did that Daniels guy do that to you?” 

Arthur sighed, it felt like he was interrogated. “Sort of… his men did when I tried to escape, it doesn't matter.”

“Shit, Arthur. He allowed them to shoot you? What did that man all do to you?” John snapped. “You look terrible. I thought I heard he cared about you, but he really didn't.”

“He did!” Arthur snapped and turned to glare at the other, throwing his cigarette on the floor, slightly losing his cool. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, trying to keep calm.

 

John blinked and stayed silent for a moment, he scrubbed his hand across his face as he incredulously stared back at the other man. Arthur almost never lost his cool like that and why did Arthur even care whether that man cared about him or not. 

“Shit… what happened to you, Arthur?”

“Shit happened, John.” Arthur snarled. “Lots of shit.” He stood up and limped down the veranda steps, going up to the barn, grabbing a pitchfork on the way there. He didn't notice the concerned and surprised look on John's face as he walked away from him, he didn't care to notice, he didn't care about anything at all at the moment.   
When he entered the old barn, he bended over and lifted a bale of hay on his shoulder, his leg screaming in protest at the added weight. He knew he should be giving his leg some rest, but he needed a distraction. John had angered him with his prodding and his bullshit, the other man had hit a certain sensitive spot deep inside him. He didn't want to talk about Eric, he didn't want to talk about what happened to him when he was with Eric, he didn't want to talk about his feelings, nor his injuries. He just didn't want to talk about anything at all at the moment.   
He grimaced in pain as he moved to take the hay to throw it over the fence and into the corral. He climbed over and used the pitchfork to scatter the hay around. He saw the horses coming over to him, their ears perking up eagerly as they started nibbling on the food. He sighed and moved to Capucine's side as she continued eating, stroking her manes and muscled neck.

 

“Please forgive John, you know what an idiot my husband can be…” 

Slightly startled, Arthur looked up and behind him and saw Abigail leaning against the fence, a plate of food in her hands. He hadn't even noticed her coming closer to him. He was getting rusty. 

“He's just worried about you, he feels guilty.” She continued, she held up the plate of food as if a peace offering. “I brought you your dinner.”

Arthur grunted and walked over to her, taking the plate and nodding his head in appreciation. He leaned with his back against the fence and took a bite of his food, staring at the horses munching on the hay.

 

“You know… the house, this ranch. It's incredible. It's like a girl's dream.” She said, staring around the property, her eyes landing on Arthur's. “How did you get it?”

“Eric… mister Daniels had put the house on my name, I don't know why.” He grumbled as he looked down at his plate, taking another bite of his food. “I guess it was a gift.”

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Arthur.” She clasped a soft hand on top of his shoulder. “I just want to keep you company.” She gave him a comforting smile as he nodded slowly. 

 

“It's okay… maybe I should start talking about it.” He grunted, keeping his eyes on his food.

“You started to care for that feller, didn't you?” She asked carefully, her hand softly squeezing his shoulder. “It's okay, I think I understand.”

Arthur swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. “Maybe I did, I don't know.”

“It's hard for things to not get personal when you get intimate with somebody, even if it starts of as something you consider as work.” She said. He knew what she meant. Her life, before she ended up with John. Just like him, she had sold her body, only she had done it for a longer period of time and probably with a lot more different men than he ever could imagine doing. He respected her, being able to stay this strong after everything that happened to her. He knew she hadn't had an easy life before she met up with the gang.

“I guess…” Arthur grunted, scrubbing a hand across his face. “He just… it was a long time ago I felt somewhat special, someone made me feel appreciated… I think?” He grunted and gave her a questioning look, as if hoping Abigail could understand his feelings better than he himself could.

Abigail nodded, brushing a comforting hand across Arthur's shoulder blade. “I think what you mean is that it was nice to being loved.” She said, a small smile on her lips. “But I don't think it was a healthy kind of love. I don't know what he did to you, Arthur. But I've never seen you like this before, you look exhausted, physically and mentally.”

Arthur sighed, looking down at his food, he was losing his appetite. “…He did a lot of things. They weren't all good, but I allowed him to do it…” He grunted, feeling shame and guilt bubbling up to the surface. “I think I enjoyed it… sometimes.”

“You don't have to feel ashamed, Arthur. It's not your fault.” Abigail looked him in the eyes. “You did it for the gang, for your family.”

“And I failed.” Arthur turned to give her a serious look. “The gang has fallen apart. Lenny, Kieran… Hosea. They're all dead… because of me. I started this for the family, but there's no family left.”

Abigail furrowed her brows, looking away for a moment. “It's not your fault, Arthur. You did your best for us.” She said, looking back into his eyes. “If there's anyone to blame, it's Dutch. He forced you into this mess and he let the gang fall apart afterwards.” She stared off into the distance, a hard look crossing over her usual soft features. “Dutch was getting careless and arrogant, he shouldn't have underestimated that man, that was Dutch's biggest fault.”

“You can't blame everything on Dutch, Abigail. He always does what he thinks is best for the family.” Arthur said slowly, he was trying to sound convincing.

“You haven't seen him the last couple of weeks, Arthur.” She turned to give him a bitter look. “He's changed.”

Arthur kept silent. Abigail wasn't the first who said this. Charles had said so as well the day before. Of course he had noticed Dutch changing, it had started before the whole Blackwater ferry incident. He hadn't noticed it in the beginning, but after a while he started noticing more and more Dutch wasn't living up to his own code anymore. He was beginning to feel real doubt after he heard of Dutch killing an innocent woman in the ferry job. It just wasn't a thing he could imagine him doing, but he did. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I'm sorry, Arthur. I know how much you care about Dutch. But please don't seek him out and go back to him. It won't do you any good.”

Arthur looked at her worried expression. He sighed and stared back at the horses in front of him. “I won't… For now, I won't.” He said eventually.

Knowing this was the best answer she could get out of Arthur right now, she dropped the topic, nodding her head as she stared at the horses feeding on the hay as well. They stayed silent for a while, there was some tension in the air, but it soon was replaced by calmness, just enjoying each other's company as they basked in the evening sun.

 

“He's dead, you know?” Arthur broke the silence after a while. He knew it was an unspoken question she hadn't dared to ask yet. “…And it's all my fault. He would've never died, if he hadn't met me.”

She stared at him, momentarily not knowing what to say. She had wondered what had happened to that mister Daniels, but hadn't expected Arthur to tell her himself.

“I feel like a mess, like I should hate him, but I don't.” Arthur continued, still staring at the horses. “No… instead I miss him. I miss him like I miss Hosea. It's goddamn confusing.”

Abigail glanced at him, her grip on his shoulder tightening ever so slightly. “I don't know what happened, Arthur.” She said calmly. “But please, stop blaming yourself, some things happen for a reason and it's okay to care, even if it feels wrong.” Her voice was soft and comforting. “You can't help what your feeling. So it's better to accept those feelings, than deny them.”

Arthur silently looked at her, listening to her words.

“I didn't understand my feelings for John either.” She chuckled, looking fondly over her shoulder at the man slumped on the front porch's steps behind them. “But there's no stopping feelings. And eventually I started accepting them, just like the baby that was growing in my belly. …Took a while though. You have to give it some time.” She smiled back at Arthur.

“Hmm.. time.” Arthur grumbled, looking at her. “Maybe you're right…”

“Of course I am.” Abigail chuckled, nudging him in the side.

Arthur smiled a small smile. “Shut it, woman.” 

Abigail smiled and took his arm. “Come on, let's get back to the house, it's getting dark.”

Arthur nodded, climbed over the fence and let himself be led to the house.

 

…………………………………

 

A couple of weeks had passed. It was early in the morning and Arthur was sitting in a chair on the veranda, sketching in his journal, the journal he had gotten from Eric just before he died. Little Jack was playing with Egg next to him, holding a twig with a long piece of twine attached to the end. The cat running and jumping after it as Jack giggled in excitement and twirled the twine around him. Arthur stopped his sketching to look at the boy and cat next to him, smiling fondly. The last couple of weeks, they had all found a bit of a routine and the ranch was starting to flourish again, even slowly making some small profits. Well, at least it was enough to feed six mouths. It was interesting, living an honest life. But something was pulling at him deep from within, it was making him restless and uneasy.

 

“What are you drawing, uncle Arthur.” Jack chirped next to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Arthur looked down at the drawing he was working on. “A stag.” He replied simply.

“Why?”

“… I don't know.” The simple question surprised him, he looked at the stag, at the trees, the forest he had drawn behind it. “Maybe I miss getting out in the woods and off this ranch…” He said slowly, thinking about the words he was saying.

“Why don't you?” Jack asked innocently, twirling the twine around in his little hands, Egg watching his every move at his feet.

Another simple question he didn't really know how to answer. He shrugged.

“You're silly, uncle Arthur.” Jack laughed and ran away from him, the cat running after him.

Arthur watched him go and glanced back down at the sketch in his hands. He didn't know what kept him here at Carmody Dell. There was a feeling inside of him that said he had to stay. But a bigger part of him said he had to get as far away from this place and its memories as he possibly could. Every day he was staying here, he was starting to feel worse. If he ever wanted to remotely feel like his old self again, he had to get out of here.

Looking up, he took in the scenery of Carmody Dell. The Heartlands certainly was a serene, beautiful and peaceful place, nothing like his own mind right at the moment.

Staring back down at the sketch in his hands, he took his pencil and added more trees, shrubs and plants around the stag. The solution to his restlessness and uneasiness, he had drawn it and hadn't even noticed it. He missed going out exploring new roads, the hunting and roaming free through nature.   
Sitting here, living the honest life, it wasn't making him happy.

 

……………………………………… 

 

That evening, they sat together around the small table in the living room, playing a game of poker, smoking cigarettes and drinking bourbon, talking softly, keeping their voices low. Jack was already sleeping upstairs. The room was dark, except for the fire that crackled in the fireplace and the small lantern that hung above the table. Arthur glanced down at his cards, it was a shitty hand. He grumbled and decided to fold, throwing the hand away. His mind wasn't really on the game anyway, he was thinking about this morning, the innocent talk he had had with Jack, had been thinking about it for the whole day now. He had to get out of this place, clear his mind and roam around the country. He just didn't really know how to break the news to the others. They were living a good life, the six of them. 

He felt selfish.

He swallowed thickly and coughed in his hand, gaining Charles's attention who was sitting next to him, he glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. The others were still calmly chatting along.

“I'm leaving tomorrow.” Arthur spoke up, the others looked at him, a bit startled. Maybe he should have been a bit more subtle.

“What do you mean you're leaving tomorrow?” John frowned, putting his cards down on the table. “You're not going back to Dutch, are you?”

The thought of going back to Dutch had crossed his mind lots of times the last couple of weeks, but he wasn't planning to, not yet anyway.

He shook his head. “No, I'm not.” The others looked a bit relieved when he said that. “I need to get out of this place… I’m… it's driving me crazy.” He grunted, looked down and fumbled with the glass of bourbon in his hand, bringing it up to his lips to take a small sip.

Abigail nodded slowly, she had noticed Arthur hadn't started to look any better since the last time they had their talk. A couple of weeks had passed and Arthur still looked miserable and drained. It was a big thing for the other to admit he wasn't doing well.   
“Where are you going then?” She asked, her voice gentle as she looked at him.

“I don't know…” Arthur grumbled, still staring down at his glass. “I just need some time away, I'll drop by once in a while though.”

“But what about the ranch, Arthur?” Sadie said, her voice almost sounding whiny. “It's just starting to make us some money.”

Arthur turned an apologetic look towards her. “I've decided to gift the ranch to John and his family.” He said, his eyes wandering over to John's surprised ones. He put his glass down and rummaged through his pocket, taking out some papers, stretching his arm to hand them over to John. “I put the ranch on your name.”

“What? B-but.. Arthur.” John stammered, slowly reaching out his hand to take the offered papers. He stared down at them, immediately wanting to give them back to the other. “I can't accept this…”

“Of course you can!” Sadie piped in, snatching the papers out of John's hands, studying its contents. “Your own ranch, it's what Abigail always wanted!”

Abigail laughed, although a bit uncomfortable. She made eye contact with Arthur who sat opposite of her, he nodded at her. A silent exchange going on between them as they made eye contact. She understood, Arthur really wanted them to have the ranch, it would make him happy. She gently took the papers out of Sadie's hands and scanned through them.

“I guess we don't even have a choice, John.” She smiled, looking down at the papers in her hands. “Our names are written all over these documents.” She looked up, meeting Arthur's eyes. “Thank you, Arthur. This means the world to us.”

Arthur’s lips curled up in a small smile, looking a bit uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head. “I know, no need to thank me.” He grunted uncomfortably.

John still looked none too pleased. “You can't be serious, Arthur.” He said as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate you giving us the ranch at all. But I'd rather you keep the ranch and stay here with us.”

“I made up my mind, I'm leaving, John.” Arthur replied simply.

“But why? What’s the problem, Arthur? Aren't we good enough, is that it?” John knew he was saying things he would regret later.

Arthur frowned. “It's not you or any one of you, you idiot.” He growled. “It's this goddamn ranch with all of its goddamn memories.”

“So you just gonna leave us, when we're finally living a bit of a stable life?” John spat, letting his anger get the better of him.

“You gonna lock me up as well so you can keep me here, John? Cause I've had more than enough of that bullshit.” Arthur snarled as he grabbed his glass of bourbon and gulped it all down in one go, giving the other a challenging look as he smashed the glass back down on the table. He felt a large hand clasp on his shoulder and he looked to his side, his eyes meeting with Charles's calm, but slightly worried ones. He was losing his cool again, it happened more and more often the last couple of weeks. A sign he wasn't doing that well, he noted.

 

“I'm coming with you.” Charles said, keeping his eyes on Arthur's. He had stayed silent and listened for the whole time. He looked at Arthur and there was a look in his eyes that said none could change his mind. “I think John, Abigail and Sadie feel a lot better knowing I'll keep an eye on you.”

“I can take care of myself..” Arthur grumbled, slumping in his seat as he fumbled with the empty glass in his hands. Probably looking a bit like a kid.

“I know.” Charles said, saying nothing more.

Arthur sighed. “Sure… fine.” He grumbled, sounding a bit defeated.

 

“But…” John wanted to start again.

“Oh shut up, will you?” Sadie snorted. “Can't you see what's best for Arthur? The man’s finally gonna take care of himself!” She crossed her arms, staring the other down.

“I know, I know…” John sighed. “…I'm sorry, Arthur.” He scrubbed his hand across his face. “I'm just worried, you know?” He knew it was probably the best thing for Arthur to get out of here and clear his head, didn't mean he got to like it though.

“Don't be.” Arthur grunted, giving him a more sympathetic look. “I can handle it, just got to clear my head for a bit.”

John nodded slowly and stared at the other. “As long as you drop by once in a while.”

“Sure thing.”

 

……………………………………

 

The next morning, Arthur got up early, packing his belongings. He didn't have much left, most of his belongings were still in his wagon, back at the Van der Linde camp. If there even still was a camp left anyways. Most of his belongings he still had, he had gotten from Eric. His clothes, his guns, his journal, his horse Capucine, the pocket watch, almost everything. He should try and make some money, shooting some game, maybe start by buying a new coat. He didn't want to remember Eric by everything he owned.

Grabbing his saddlebags, he stuffed his belongings, some supplies and food inside of it and slung it over his shoulder. He limped outside and was met by Charles who was already sitting calmly on the steps of the veranda. He glanced back over his shoulder, nodding his head in greeting.

“Mornin'.” Arthur grunted and sat down next to the other man. It was the same spot where Eric had been shot, the same spot where he had been scrubbing the blood away after his death.

They sat in silence for a while, looking out over the property, Arthur trying to enjoy the morning sun that was starting to peep through. They would leave soon. It was tempting to just go without saying their byes. Jack didn't even now yet and Arthur wasn't really eager on telling him.

He heard a soft purr next to him and looked to his side, looking into Egg's big green eyes. He chuckled when the cat jumped into his lap and lay down, purring obnoxiously. Charles raised his brows in amusement, but said nothing. He must've experienced Egg's quirkiness himself a couple of times the last couple of weeks. The cat saw no danger in anyone and tried to smother everyone he met.

 

“I actually wanted to ask you for a favor.” Charles broke the comfortable silence between them watching Arthur stroke the cat's head.

Arthur glanced at him, giving the other his full attention, urging him to continue. It wasn't often that Charles Smith would ask anyone a favor.

“Dutch messed up some folks before we got out, I want to go back to them, help them out. They're good people.”

“Sure…” Arthur said slowly. He wasn't too keen on being around folks he’d never met before at the moment, but didn't want to deny Charles's request. “Where are they staying?”

“The Wapiti Indian Reservation up in Ambarino, North of Fort Wallace.”

Arthur nodded, he'd heard about them before, treated like trash by the government. He wondered what Dutch's part was in all this, he'd have to ask Charles later. Back in the days, these were the kinds of folk he and the gang used to help out, not make their lives even harder. The feeling of nostalgia hit him hard, times were good back then. With Hosea still by their side and no law breathing down their necks. Sure it hadn't been easy back then neither, but compared to now it felt like a gentle breeze caressing his face instead of the violent wind he felt ripping at his skin as he thought how messed up everything was right at the moment.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps stepping up behind them. He looked back, seeing Abigail holding a cup of coffee in her hands. He hadn't even heard her coming down the stairs and start making the hot steamy beverage in front of the fireplace.

 

“Morning.” She said, they nodded their heads in greeting. “There's coffee inside, if you want.” She sat down next to them on the steps and looked down at the cat in Arthur's lap and chuckled. “Jack adores that silly cat.”

Arthur chuckled as well, ruffling Egg's little head, the cat giving him an annoyed look in return.

“So when are you fellers leaving then?” She asked, bringing the cup to her lips, blowing to cool the hot beverage.

They shrugged both in unison. “I guess when everyone's awake.” Arthur replied eventually, scratching his chin.

Abigail nodded, sipping her drink and staring out over the property.

 

“I want to thank you again, Arthur. This ranch, it's amazing.” She said, turning to look him in the eyes. “Jack will be so happy when he hears this will be his new home. The boy's done being dragged around the country… You're a good man, Arthur Morgan.”

Arthur looked away flustered, feeling a bit embarrassed, never good at receiving nor accepting thanks or compliments. “I’m not, but it's fine, Abigail. You and the boy deserve the best.” He grunted, noticed how Charles was looking at him in mild amusement.

 

Abigail nodded and smiled a soft smile, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips, taking a sip before giving Arthur a stare he couldn't quite read. “You should go now.” She spoke up, slightly startling the other two. “I'll tell them I told you to go.”

“What?” Arthur looked at her in surprise.

“I know you don't like saying goodbyes, Arthur. And that idiot husband of mine won't make it any easier for you.” She said, putting the cup of coffee down and standing up. “I'll explain it to them. It's okay.”

“Uhh…” Arthur hesitated, knowing the others wouldn't like this one bit.

Charles stood up as well. “Come on, friend.” He stretched out his hand for Arthur to take it. 

Arthur nudged Egg off his lap, gave it a final pet and took the offered hand, allowing himself to get helped up on his slightly unstable legs. His leg still wasn't quite right, the wound had mostly healed up, but most of the day he was in pain, even worse at the end of a hardworking day. He wasn't able to walk without a limp and often when no one was looking, he would grab a stick, pitchfork, shovel, whatever he could find, to lean on or to help him with walking and relieve himself from the pain when he was walking. it's what the doctor had warned him for. He wondered if he would ever be able to run again. He tried running, when he had chased some coyotes off the perimeter, his leg ended up collapsing underneath him with him falling into the dirt.

He stood there, turned and let his eyes wander over the house, the memories it brought. He hadn't stayed here for that long, but it felt like he had been here for ages. He decided it would take a long time before he entered Saint Denis again, the mansion over there would probably make him feel a whole lot worse. He sighed, grunted an ‘okay' to no one in particular and slung the saddlebags over his shoulder, limping alongside Charles to the corral, his eyes landing on Capucine. He could be imagining things, but it seemed like she was already waiting for him. Her ears perked and she had a look in her eyes that said she was ready to go. Smart horse. 

Arthur turned to see Charles coming out of the barn with Capucine’s tack. He put it down next to Arthur's feet and went back for Taima's. Abigail watched them as they saddled their horses and took them out of the corral, she walked after them as they led their companions to the front of the house.

Arthur sighed, stroking the horse's soft snout, not knowing why he was having so much difficulty leaving. It wasn't a goodbye, he would return. It just felt strange, it felt like he was finally getting his freedom back, even though Eric had been dead for multiple weeks already. He still felt a prisoner when he was here at Carmody Dell, a prisoner inside a jail of memories, shame and regret. He turned to Abigail, who matched his sorrow look, she walked up to him and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Now you hang in there, Arthur Morgan.” She said smiling, but looking sad at the same time. “Promise me you come back to us a new man.”

He smiled a small smile back at her, looked down at the reins in his hand as he absentmindedly stroked Capucine's neck. “Sure thing.” He said and watched her turn to Charles.

“Take care of him, Charles. And yourself of course.” She hugged him as well, let go and stood back, watching the men climb up in their saddles.

 

“Arthur!” A voice suddenly yelled and Arthur glanced at the house, John coming out holding something dark in his hands. He looked pretty angry.

He stormed over to them. “Goddammit! You were planning on leaving without saying a goddamn goodbye?”

“Shut it, John. I told them they should go.” Abigail huffed and held onto his shoulders.

“Why would you do that?” He argued, pulling his shoulders out of her grip. “I wanted to give this back to Arthur.” Only now did Arthur realize that the thing John was holding onto seemed awfully familiar. John walked up to him, looking up at him on his horse.

“Last week I went back to our camp up in Beaver Hollow.”

“You did what?” Abigail piped in. 

“Shut it, Abigail.” John turned to her, growling in annoyance. “We rushed out of the place when the Pinkertons came barging in, I went back to get some of our stuff back, I found some of Arthur's as well.” He turned back to Arthur. “I couldn't find your guns though, but I found your satchel, your journal and your hat..” He handed them to Arthur.

Arthur swallowed thickly, not really knowing what to say, taking his belongings from the other man. He slung his satchel over his shoulder and looked down at the trusty hat in his hands. “Thank you, John…” He grunted, frowning when his voice seemed to betray his emotions. He put the hat on top of his mop of hair, right where it belonged.

John nodded and squeezed Arthur's lower arm. “I'll see you, brother.”

Arthur nodded, took one last look at the house, seeing Sadie behind Jack standing in the opening of the doorway, holding the boy's shoulders. She waved him a simple wave, he waved back at her. He turned to Abigail and John, giving them a long look before turning his attention to Charles. “Let's go.”

 

They spurred off and rode silently, steering into the mountains of the Grizzlies. Arthur looked back over his shoulder, seeing Abigail still waving at them in the far distance. He would come back to them. Rather sooner than later. And when he would, he would be a new man, no shell of the man he was now.

……………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so weird finishing this story. I started this when I was still struggling with my postnatal depression and this story was a big part of my healing progress. It has helped me with distracting myself and dealing with some issues. I feel quite good now. I guess I don't need this story no more, but it's still weird. T-T 
> 
> But I don't really want to stop writing, it relaxes me. So I'm planning some shorter stories. I really want to do an alpha/omega universe thing, but I'm afraid I’m gonna mess that up. Haven't read that many stories in that genre just yet. But I love them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> I read this chapter over and over and over and over and I just hope it's readable enough.


End file.
